Three Cheers To Fatherhood
by BL00DofTheViNE
Summary: Can Draco and Harry somehow put their past behind them when their sons become friends? Being a father sure changes things. And will the children realize when they cross the line and become more than friends? Warning: male/male situations. COMPLETE
1. At The Station

**AN: This is an ongoing story that takes place right after Deathly Hallows ends; a continuation of the Harry Potter series, if you will. It will be based on Draco's son, Scorpius, and his friendship with Harry's son, Albus. The friendship brings about many things, mainly Harry and Draco attempting to put aside their difference and try being "friends", as well as a huge blow to Harry and Ron's friendship. There will be all the canon parings and a few of my own, if I feel like it. A few OCs, but none that play major roles (basically just fill-ins). I intend for this story to be quite long, as I have a nice idea for when Scorpius and Albus are a bit older. . . but I have to establish grounding for the story before I get to that. **

**The story begins right on Platform 9 and ¾ and follows through all the way (hopefully) til quite far into the boys' school career. Each chapter will be between 300 and 1000 words. I know that's short, but that way I can update often.**

**Enough talking, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

**Warnings: None really. Minimal swearing, no violence (at least not til much later :-P). I may decide to have a yaoi pairing but I'm not sure yet. Depends if the story gets a response at all.**

At The Station

"Daddy. . ." Scorpius said softly, trying to look braver than he was feeling. He would be boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time shortly. He was excited to go to school, meet new people, learn to control his powers, and all the other things his parents had told him would undoubtedly happen. . . but was also somewhat sad. Scorpius had a comfortable life at home, and was always dreading having to leave.

"You'll be fine, my son" Draco said, smiling gently down at his little boy. He too was trying to be brave; he didn't want to have to say goodbye.

"I know. It's just. . ." Scorpius looked at his feet. He didn't want his father to think he was immature, but he felt that if he didn't say it now, he would be thinking it all the way to Hogwarts. Draco knelt down so that he was at eye-level with his child. At eleven years old, Scorpius was tiny. Surely one of the slightest children on the platform. "I'm going to miss you so much, Daddy!" Scorpius said, and flung his arms around his father. He was slightly embarrassed, but Scorpius really would miss his dear dad, and wanted him to know.

Draco smiled broadly and embraced his son. He never knew that he was going to be this sentimental. . . But Draco's whole outlook on life had changed with the birth of his first born. He wasn't ashamed that he loved this child so much, so unconditionally.

"I'll miss you too, Scor. But I promise I'll write, and I'll be seeing you at Christmas. Just go and have fun. You're entering a whole new phase of your life, and although it makes me quite nostalgic, I couldn't be prouder of you right now" Draco said firmly, letting go of Scorpius and straightening up.

"Goodbye, Dad" Scorpius said, hugging Draco's waist. It was almost eleven o' clock, and Scorpius needed to board the train.

"Farewell, Scor. Have fun" Draco tousled the boy's bleach blonde hair affectionately, and gestured him towards the train doors.

Not far away, Harry Potter was also seeing off his children. A few metres down the platform, Albus was expressing his fears to his father that he was afraid of being placed in Slytherin. Harry assured him that it would be alright, and bade farewell to his older son, James. James boarded the train after kissing his mother goodbye.

"But I don't want to be in Slytherin!" Albus wailed.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be in Gryffindor, kiddo. Now get yourself on that train before it leaves without you. Say hi to Professor Longbottom for us" Harry ushered his child onto the train with a sigh.

The train whirred to life and began to move slowly. As it increased in speed and gained momentum, both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were waving at their sons before the train turned a corner and whisked said sons away.

It was at that moment that Harry and Draco caught each other's eye, standing on the platform in the silence the train had left behind. Trying to make it less awkward, Harry said "Hello" in an unsure voice.

Taken aback slightly but not losing composure, Draco replied, "Hi, Potter".

Silence.

"So. . . You have kids then?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual. He was quite interested to hear what his old rival had made of his life, but didn't want to sound too enthusiastic.

Draco looked him up and down suspiciously before answering, "Yes, two. Boys".

"That's nice. How old are they?" Harry inquired.

Draco forced politeness, not wanting to revert to his old ways nor show Potter he hadn't matured in all these years. "Scorpius is eleven and Lucien is five". Draco paused before deciding it's only polite to return the question. "and yourself?"

"Yes, two sons and a daughter. James is thirteen, Albus is eleven, and Lily is nine" Harry informed him. Draco wasn't really interested. Ginny cleared her throat and gave Harry a look that said, "Can we leave now?"

"Well, keep well. Bye" Harry said, and left the station with his wife.

Draco didn't say anything, merely nodded and made his way home to his son and his House-Elf.

**AN: Wow the chapter looks shorter than I thought it would. Good thing there are lots of them!! I know nothing interesting happened, but I had to start somewhere right? **

**Next Chapter: On The Train**

The corridors of the train were busy and crowded, and frankly, Scorpius found it a little over-whelming. . .

to be continued!


	2. On The Train

**AN: ****In this chapter, Scorpius meets the daughter of Ron and Hermione. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. . . or not.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

On The Train

The corridors of the train were busy and crowded, and frankly, Scorpius found it a little over-whelming. He could easily tell he was one of the smallest people there and that did not make him feel any better. He made his way through the crowd and found a compartment that was almost empty, except for a small, red-haired girl with bushy hair and freckles.

"Can I share this compartment?" Scorpius asked, surprised by the smooth confidence his voice had emitted. He'd expected himself to be nervous.

"You may" the girl replied. "I'm Rose Weasley" she said, holding out her hand. Scorpius took it, shook it once, and let his hand fall to the side.

"Scorpius Malfoy" he stated proudly. He knew his name was an old, historical one. Rose didn't seem to notice. He took a seat, not bothering to hoist his trunk onto the luggage rack as the compartment had space anyway. "First year?" he asked her knowingly.

"Yes, and you as well I presume" she replied. Draco nodded in affirmation. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Scorpius began to sketch on a piece of parchment with a soft lead pencil.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in?" Rose asked, peering over at the piece of parchment.

"Slytherin. An untainted line of pureblood, its where I belong" Scorpius stated matter-of-factly. Rose scowled.

"I'm rather hoping I get put into Gryffindor, as all my family has been in it. But I don't mind Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw either. As long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'm happy" Rose said. Scorpius was strangely offended, but didn't say anything. They spent most of the journey in silence.

Later, when the sun had already set and the students had changed into their robes, Scorpius and Rose were joined by James and Albus Potter. "These are my cousins Jamie and Al" Rose introduced.

"Pleased" James said, looking disinterested. "Hello" Albus greeted quietly.

Scorpius merely nodded in acknowledgement and continued to sketch, not bothering to give his own name. This whole lot were Gryffindors, Scorpius could tell. It wasn't that he had a problem, it was just that he was expecting problems from them. And he already didn't like the redhead.

**AN: ****So Scorpius has met Albus and James Potter, but it won't be the last he sees of them! **

**Next Chapter: The Sorting**

Several teacher's heads shot up in surprise. A Potter child, in Slytherin? Well that would be interesting.

. . .to be continued!


	3. The Sorting

**AN: ****This is the beginning of the Hogwarts experience for Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

The Sorting

Later, it was time for the first-years to be sorted into their houses.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Professor McGonagall called out. He confidently walked up to the stool and sat down, allowing the hat to be placed on his head. There was no reason for him to be nervous. He knew where he was going. . .

"Oh my! A new Malfoy! Haven't had one of you in years. . . Your father was most easy to place. Birthright, you know, as it is yours" the Sorting Hat said conversationally. There was a moment of quiet pause and then, "SLYTHERIN OF COURSE!". Scorpius's mouth twitched into a tiny grin he couldn't quite suppress. He joined his new house-mates at the Slytherin table.

A few names were read and sorted before "Potter, Albus" was called for. Scorpius looked up at the hat, waiting for the call of "GRYFFINDOR!" but it didn't come.

"Difficult, like your father. Odd how these things tend to run in families. I knew immediately where to put your brother, but I'm afraid I see different qualities in you, young Albus Severus. Yes, I know. . ." the pause of anticipation and, "SLYTHERIN!".

Several teacher's heads shot up in surprise. A Potter child, in Slytherin? Well that would be interesting. Scorpius watched his new fellow housemate walk to the Slytherin table, looking as if he might burst into tears. He sat down across from Scorpius.

Scorpius merely grinned evilly.

"Weasley, Rose" was called and sorted, as expected into Gryffindor.

When the sorting was over, the feast began. Scorpius was trying not to show his utter, complete disappointment at his worst nightmare coming true.

"Chin up. . . We're gonna have loads of fun in Slytherin" Scorpius said to Albus kindly, but somewhat mischievously. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"We will?" he questioned.

Scorpius broke into a grin. "Yeah, you'll see. We'll be running this place in no time" he smirked confidently. Although it was true that he was nervous, he was quickly becoming familiar with his surroundings, and was imagining all the fun things that could happen in a place such as Hogwarts.

Albus decided, early on, not to wallow in what was already done. He was in Slytherin: that was that. His family would just have to deal with it. He too, could see all the opportunity and potential the magnificent school had.

After the feast, Headmistress McGonagall welcomed the students with the usual start-of-year speech, and dismissed the school to their dormitories. Not wanting to get lost, Albus attached himself (figuratively of course) to his new found companion, Scorpius Malfoy. Despite being the smaller of the two boys, it was clear he would dominate their budding friendship.

The Slytherin common room and dormitories were in the dungeons. Albus feared separation from Scorpius, but found their luggage in the same room, with three other boys. Well fed and tired from the journey, the boys climbed into their beds immediately and fell into a deep, restful sleep.

**AN: ****Albus didn't expect that, but at least he's already made a friend. **

**Next Chapter: ****Class**

"Potter! Malfoy! If you don't show more respect for my subject and my plants, I will put you in detention!"

. . .to be continued!


	4. Class

**AN: ****The very first breakfast and school day at Hogwarts!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Class

The next morning, Albus awoke to find Scorpius's bed empty. He felt a stab of panic as he got dressed hurriedly. . . he'd very quickly become dependant on the blonde boy, and didn't want to lose sight of him. He was, after all, the only person in this entire house that he knew.

Albus was relieved and glad to see Scorpius sitting cross-legged, fully dressed and showered, in a comfy looking arm chair near the centre of the room.

"'Morning, Al my pal!" Scorpius greeted enthusiastically. "I'm starved, let's get down to breakfast"

Albus smiled a toothy smile, pleased that his "friend" (were they even friends, yet?) had waited for him. They went to the great hall and ate breakfast together, and received their timetables. Seeing as people arrived at all different times for breakfast, the hall was bustling with people, coming and going. Albus decided that now would be a good time to go and talk to his family at the Gryffindor table.

Albus insisted that Scorpius accompany him.

"Hi, guys" Albus greeted bashfully, taking a seat at the nearly empty Gryffindor table. Scorpius didn't sit, but hovered close by his friend.

James, Fred Weasley Junior (in fourth year), and Rose all looked at Albus and murmured their greetings, James not quite meeting Albus's eye.

"Just because he's in Slytherin, there's no reason for you to treat him any differently" Scorpius snapped. "He's still family" he added, more calmly.

The three Gryffindors looked abashed. "You're right. . . Sorry, little bro" James said apologetically, and gestured for Scorpius to take a seat. Scorpius held his head high and sat down, unsmiling.

"I never expected you to be in Slytherin" Fred said earnestly.

"Nor I" James agreed. Rose looked up from reading her morning paper but didn't say anything.

"Neither did I, actually" Albus said, a bit sulkily. Taking a leaf out of Scorpius's book, however, he said firmly, "but I am, and it doesn't change anything."

"Looks like we have Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions together" Rose piped up. Albus glanced at his timetable. Indeed, those were the subjects that Gryffindor and Slytherin first years would be sharing. He also noted that Charms and Herbology would be with the Ravenclaws, and Transfiguration and History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs. They had Astronomy by themselves.

The chime of a giant clock indicated the end of breakfast and the beginning of first period. Fred, James, and Rose said their goodbyes and went off their separate ways.

"Looks like we have a double period of Herbology" Scorpius said, rising from his seat. He didn't wish to be seen sitting at the Gryffindor table.

The boys found their way to the greenhouses, and were greeted by Professor Longbottom.

"Welcome, first years, to the beginning of a journey in which you will learn all about the natural plants of the magical world!" Neville said.

Scorpius and Albus paid attention for about five minute before Scorpius started poking a plant that was about a foot away. "Don't do that, it might attack you!" Albus whispered worriedly. Scorpius grinned and poked it harder.

The whole class turned to see the source of the comical whine the plant had let out. Scorpius was bent over, having a fit of laughter. Albus was glancing guiltily from the peering faces of his peers to Neville's face to the plant. He was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Potter! Malfoy! If you don't show more respect for my subject and my plants, I will put you in detention!" Neville yelled. He'd become quite assertive since becoming a teacher.

Scorpius straightened up and rearranged his features so that he looked serious. "Yes, sir!" he replied confidently.

Albus merely looked at his shoes with an ashamed expression.

Little did they know that that had been the first of many, many, disruptions in teaching caused by Scorpius and Albus, who soon got over his shyness and became just as much of a trouble maker as his friend.

**AN: ****So shy little Albus and Scorpius Malfoy are already causing a stir.**

**Next Chapter: ****A Reputation**

The truth was that they simply loved a laugh, enjoyed the attention, and had a knack for causing trouble.

. . .to be continued!


	5. A Reputation

**AN: ****In this chapter, we explore what Albus and Scorpius's natural talents are! We also meet the weird Potions teacher, who may or may not play a bigger role later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

A Reputation

Over September and October, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter had gained collective nicknames such as "the Terrible Two" and "Brat Princes". The reason for the latter was that both boys were sons of well-known figures in the wizarding world, and as such, seemed to think of themselves as royalty. They obviously considered themselves above the rules, or so many teachers thought. The truth was that they simply loved a laugh, enjoyed the attention, and had a knack for causing trouble worthy of Fred (senior) and George Weasley.

Being very intelligent boys, both Scorpius and Albus didn't have to study all that much to keep up with the class. It was only first year, after all, and everything was still rather simple. And so, the friends did relatively well in their subjects, but it was clear that each had individual aptitudes.

Albus took a special interest in History of Magic. While most of his classmates, including Scorpius, where almost dying of boredom, Albus listened attentively to every word Professor Binns said. Being a ghost, he was ageless, and therefore still teaching.

Scorpius, on the other hand, had a natural instinct for Potions. Potions was the only class in which Scorpius didn't try and disrupt the lesson, or "liven things up" as he called it. Never the one to initiate mischief, Albus just watched with intrigue as his friend created the most amazing things, in liquid form. The Potions master was a rather pretty woman with waist-length, dead-straight, silky silver hair. She had a beautiful face. If one looked at her face, they might think she's in her twenties, but a glance at her hands told them that she was much, much older. Scorpius suspected that she brewed herself potions to keep her youthful appearance.

No one was really sure if they like her or not. Professor Prince was polite and patient, but she was also strict and somber. She didn't show much emotions when she spoke or with her facial expressions. Albus liked her. . . she reminded her of a wise, elven queen. If she ever smiled, she might have been one of the nicest people they knew; but alas, she never smiled. Professor Prince had high expectations of her students, and took a liking to Scorpius due to his talent. She calmly disagreed with the other teachers that ranted on about his horrible behaviour, and wouldn't hear a word against him. More than anything else, she ignored Albus.

**AN: ****Professor Prince. . . anyone make the connection? She's not Snape's mother, I'll tell you that much.**

**Next Chapter: ****Invitations**

_And its just one friend. . . the only one I have, really._

. . .to be continued!


	6. Invitations

**AN: ****Lots of letters! I love letters!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Invitations

December was fast approaching and the students were making plans for their Christmas holidays. Realizing that he hadn't gone a day without Scorpius in almost three months, Albus wrote to his parents requesting that Scorpius could visit. Scorpius, of course, was delighted.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_I was really hoping you might allow me to have a friend stay over during the Christmas holidays. You let James bring friends over, so I'm really hoping I can too. And its just one friend. . . the only one I have, really. Please please say yes. See you soon for Christmas!!_

_Lots of love, _

_Al_

Albus sent his letter with a school owl as he didn't have one of his own. He eagerly awaited his parents' reply, sincerely hoping that he would be able to see Scorpius during the break. It arrived with the morning post while Albus and Scorpius were at breakfast the next morning.

_Dear Son_

_Of course, our home is always open to your friends. _

_Dad and Mum_

They never wrote long letters to each other as they corresponded so often. Albus excitedly informed Scorpius that he was welcome to stay with them for a while over Christmas. Scorpius was not sure his father would allow him to spend time away from the family over the festive season.

_Salutations, Dad!_

_I've been invited to stay at a friend's place during the holiday. I miss you and Luey very much, so I'm quite looking forward to coming home. . . however I really would like to go to my friend's. Maybe for just a few days or a week? Please reply a.s.a.p. so I can tell Albus I can make it, and arrange transportation. _

_I'm doing very well in Potions, as you well know, and my teacher says I may have a future in it! Isn't that great, Dad? You would know what an immense compliment that is if you knew her. . . Anyway, I'm going to brew you this really awesome potion I've mastered as soon as I'm home. _

_Can't wait to see you. All my love,_

_Scor_

Scorpius sent his request via his Eagle owl the very same day, and received a reply that very evening.

_Scorpius_

_I really wouldn't like to cut our very limited family time short, but as you know, I have difficulty in saying no to you, you manipulative little bugger. If it makes you happy, it's yours. If you would give me more details about this Albus boy, I will personally make the necessary arrangements with his parents. I'm not sure I trust your organization skills (said with love)._

_You have a future in absolutely anything you want because you are brilliant, and will succeed no matter what. And if you don't, I'll support you forever. We have enough money anyway, Merlin knows. I'm looking forward to your display of skill and talent._

_Love Dad_

Scorpius immediately sent a response, detailing Albus and his family tree. Draco Malfoy almost fell off his chair when he realized his son's best friend was a Potter.

**AN: ****Okay so we know that the child of Malfoy is going to spend some time at the Potter residence. . . Dun dun dun!!!**

**Next Chapter: ****Home**

The little blonde kid was impossible not to like, with his devilish charm and puppy-eyes.

. . .to be continued!


	7. Home

**AN: ****Oh no, Draco corresponds with Harry, via owl. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Home

At Malfoy Manor, once at home, Scorpius began excitedly detailing his first three months at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco's heart swelled with happiness and pride when he found out that his son had had no trouble at all adjusting, and was enjoying himself immensely.

"I hear you're quite the troublemaker" Draco said to his son sternly, while building a toy castle out of building blocks with his five-year-old.

"Nah, that's an exaggeration. . . Just because Albus and I are _fun. . ._" Scorpius trailed off and then changed the subject. He joined activities with his little brother and dad.

At the Burrow, Rose was telling her mother about her immense dislike for a boy named Scorpius, and her irritation with Albus for hanging around him, ALL the time. She complained about how he barely has any time for her now that he has a new best friend. Hermione picked up that Rose didn't have any friends of her own. Smiling sadly, she made a note to tell Harry to have a chat with Albus.

At Godric's Hollow, Ginny made a pie to welcome her sons home for the holiday. Harry was asking Albus all sorts of questions about how his experience had been, his teachers, his friends. . .

"Well I only have one friend. My best friend" Albus informed him.

"What about Rose? Don't you hang out with her anymore?" Harry asked.

"Well she's in Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin. . . we hardly see each other" Albus stated absent-mindedly. Lily was excitedly rummaging through his trunk. "Lills, sis. . . please could you stop going through my stuff" Albus added.

"What a pity. She's your cousin, Al, you should make more of an effort. So are you going to tell me this kid's name? Or something about him at least?" Harry asked. He was enjoying chatting to his boy in person rather than via mail.

"Okay. . . Well he's in Slytherin like me," –Lily snorted here- "and is from an ancient pureblood family" Albus started.

"Why even mention that, dear? That's irrelevant!" Ginny piped up.

Albus continued, "And he's really fun. We met on the first day, at the sorting. We just clicked immediately. And from the first lesson we were having a laugh" Albus smiled happily, missing Scorpius already. He recounted the story of the whining plant.

Harry grinned at his child. "You sound like Sirius and my dad. So who is this kid? Do we know his parents?"

"I doubt it. . . his name is Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy" Albus said, licking the pie filling out of the bowl. It was blueberry. The kitchen was deathly silent and Harry's eyes wide.

"_Malfoy?_ Are you serious?!" Harry said loudly, rising from his seat. Albus looked up at him in surprise.

"Well apparently you've heard of him" Albus said,

"More than heard. . . Merlin, Al, you made friends with _Malfoy_'s boy?"

"Git" Ginny said.

Albus's gaze lingered on his father's shocked expression.

"We were mortal enemies at school, Malfoy and I" Harry said, sitting back down.

"Really? Scor tells me Mr. Malfoy is a wonderful person an awesome dad" Albus said interestedly.

"You don't say. . ." Harry replied, scratching his chin. He couldn't believe that Malfoy and Potter, sworn enemies, spawned a new generation: Malfoy and Potter, best of friends.

Two weeks later, after many owls exchanged between Scorpius and Albus, Draco decided it was time to contact Potter Senior.

_Harry Potter_

_I'm sure you are aware that our sons have somehow developed an unlikely but seemingly strong friendship. I'd rather not leave my child in your care for an extended period of time, however it is my son's wish that he stay at your dwelling place for a few days. _

_I will drop him off at Godric's Hollow –that is where you live, I believe- on Thursday. I will collect him eight days from then. If this is not to your convenience, I suggest you rearrange your schedule._

_If any harm should come to Scorpius while he is in your care, Merlin help me Potter I will use the _Sectumsempra_ Curse on your face._

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry read the letter and showed it to his wife. "Git" she commented.

"I know, now its on his terms. Ah bugger" Harry replied. "Albus!" he shouted up the stairs. Albus cam running and looked at his dad inquiringly. "The Malfoy kid is arriving on Thursday. That's only four days from now, so make sure your room is tidy and all your crap packed away"

Albus's eyes lit up when he heard his best friend would be coming so soon. "Thanks, Dad! Oh boy, I can't wait!!" he then proceeded to run back upstairs to tell James.

James loved having a busy house, and was relatively pleased to hear Scorpius would be joining them. The little blonde kid was impossible not to like, with his devilish charm and puppy-eyes. Scorpius, although annoying at first, had grown on James, and although he didn't know him very well, he was clearly a good friend to his little brother, and that was good enough for him.

**AN: ****The arrival of the Malfoys at the Potter home. . . coming up**

**Next Chapter:**** The Potter's Place**

At that moment, Scorpius chose to shout from their spot in the garden, "Daddy! Is it true that you and Mr. Potter hate each other?"

. . .to be continued!


	8. The Potters' Place

**AN: ****Harry and Draco are forced to be polite to each other. People, what's with all the story alerts and favouriting but not reviewing?! Come on, make my day! I'm going to update regardless of getting reviews or not, but I'd really like feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

The Potter's Place

Thursday seemed to take forever to arrive for Albus, but seemed to arrive too quickly for Harry. Albus, annoyed to learn that Rose would be joining them too the following week, was excited to see Teddy again. He'd been around all the time before Albus had gone to Hogwarts, but was currently in France with Victoire, Bill, and Fleur Weasley. He'd be arriving on Saturday, and Albus couldn't wait. He loved Teddy like his own brother.

Draco arrived in the street where the Potters lived with a faint _pop_. He'd brought Scorpius by side-along apparition. Knowing he wouldn't be long, he left Lucien in the care of the (very capable) House elf, Peggy, as Draco's parents were away. Walking swiftly towards the Potters' Place in Godric's Hollow, his hand on Scorpius's shoulder, he gave his son a quick talk about manners when staying as a guest in someone's house, and safety.

They arrived at the gate and rang the bell. The gates swung open and the two Malfoys stepped onto the path that lead to the porch. Harry was waiting at the door. As Draco walked forward with Scorpius, Albus ran out the door and down the short pathway, grinning widely. Scorpius and Albus embraced briefly, and began chatting animatedly about something or other. Harry raised his eyebrow. Draco glanced at the boys and continued walking towards the house. When at the door, Harry greeted.

"Hello, Malfoy" he said, in a voice that wasn't really friendly.

"Indeed" Draco replied neutrally. "Well here is my son. Take good care of him" and he began to walk away, not wishing to linger too long.

"Wait!" Harry said. He didn't know what to say when the blonde man stopped and waited. Harry guessed he wanted to be the better man. "Would you like to come in? Ginny's making Treacle Tart" he extended the invitation, one hundred percent sure that Malfoy would nastily refuse.

He was surprised when the handsome blonde man said politely, "Thank you, but I've left my son with the house-elf. I'd like to get back to him soon. Perhaps another time?"

He really has grown up a lot, thought Harry. At that moment, Scorpius chose to shout from their spot in the garden, "Daddy! Is it true that you and Mr. Potter hate each other?"

Albus giggled. At exactly the same time, Harry said "No" and Draco said "Yes". They exchanged a glance and changed their minds. At exactly the same time, Harry said "Yes" and Draco said "No".

Albus and Scorpius both laughed, confused.

"It's complicated, son" Harry said.

"We don't _hate _each other, per se" Draco agreed, not wanting to set a bad example for his child.

"We just have a nasty history" explained Harry. Albus and Scorpius were looking at each other as if asking the other to elaborate.

"So make up" Scorpius said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, Dad, make up! Then we can have Mr. Malfoy over for dinner and everything!" Albus exclaimed.

"Um. . ." Harry didn't know what to say in the sufficiently awkward situation.

"Perhaps another time" Draco said again. "I must be off. Farewell, Scor". Scorpius ran up to his father, hugged him, and rejoined Albus in the garden. In a dramatic swirl of billowing dark green robes, Draco disapparated just beyond the Potter's gate.

"Boys!" Harry called. "com'ere!"

Albus and Scorpius trotted over to Harry and stood before him. "Hi, Mr. Potter, I'm Scorpius" Scorpius introduced himself confidently. Harry eyed the boy suspiciously. He's awfully small, Harry thought. Even Rose's bigger than him.

"Hello. Er. . . call me Uncle Harry" Harry said. All the kids did, anyway.

Scorpius grinned happily, taking it to mean he was welcomed into the family. "Alright, Uncle Harry!"

Albus beamed, before grabbing Scorpius's wrist and dragging him to the broom shed. "Let's toss a Quaffle between us!" Albus suggested. "Next year we're going to try out for the team" he stated.

Scorpius chuckled. "Of course we are, and we're going to OWN the Quidditch pitch!" he said with that devilish glint in his eye.

Over the next few days, Harry chatted to Scorpius whenever he could and found him an oddly fascinating boy. For such a tiny kid, he exuded such a big presence. Harry was startled to realize that he actually like the boy quite a lot. He had good manners and was very respectful, and so innocently comfortable around the Potter family.

On Saturday in the late afternoon, Bill dropped Teddy off, only staying for a quick cup of tea. Scorpius immediately liked Teddy. He was fun, interesting, and a great story teller. He was one of those non-intrusive people, but still managed to make everyone aware of his presence. Teddy also took a liking to Scorpius, patiently answering all of his questions about his travels around the world and all the things he had learnt. It also excited Scorpius to find that Teddy loved Potions, and shared a few formulae that he had gathered overseas. Albus was pleased.

Teddy, James, Albus, Scorpius, Lily, and Victoire (who came over almost every single day) spent the days playing three-a-side Quidditch in the garden, despite the bitter cold. It wasn't too bad, that year, the weather.

**AN: ****So as it turns out, Scorpius is one of those people that EVERYONE likes. Except Rose. Hehe**

**Next Chapter: ****More Invitations**

Sure, he had no social life and craved contact with someone who wasn't a five year old, or an elf. . .

. . .to be continued!


	9. More Invitations

**AN: ****Parties! I love parties! The Ginny of this story reminds me a bit of Bree from Desperate Housewives. A very big thank you to my beta, Ripped of Sanity.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

More Invitations

Ginny was planning a Christmas dinner party (that was going to be a few days before Christmas) and suggested to Harry that he invite Draco. She too liked Scorpius, and wanted to get a chance to get to know Malfoy. . . To see how much he'd changed to be able to raise such a nice boy.

Harry thought about it; debated back and forth before writing that letter.

_To Draco Malfoy_

_Having Scorpius spend a portion of the holiday with us has been lovely. He's a charming boy; everyone seems to have taken to him. Accordingly, we would like to extend an invitation to a dinner at our house this Friday at six pm. _–Harry contemplated writing, "We'd be delighted/honoured if you would join us" but decided that honesty was the best policy, and left that out- _Please inform us as to whether or not you will be attending. You are welcome to bring your wife and son._

_Regards,_

_Harry and Ginny Potter_

Draco snorted at the last line and wondered whether or not he should attend this 'dinner'. Sure, he had no social life and craved contact with someone who wasn't five, or an elf. . . but socializing with the Potters was such an effort. After much deliberation, however, he decided to go to this little soiree, if only to see his son sooner than expected.

_Harry and Ginny Potter_

_Thank you kindly for your invitation. Lucien and I will attend your dinner party. See you on Wednesday. _

_Hoping my son is well,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Not even bothering to hope _we_ are well" Ginny said. "Git."

"So he's coming. . . Merlin! So tell me who all will be here, quick, sweetie?" Harry said.

"You, me, James, Albus, Lily, Scorpius, Teddy, Victoire, Bill, Fleur, Dominique, Louis, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, George, George's wife, Fred Junior, Mum, Dad, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Malfoy, and his other kid, Lucien." Ginny recited.

"He's not bringing Mrs. Malfoy, then?" Harry said.

"Guess not" Ginny replied.

"Pity. . . Would've liked to meet the woman who turned the world's biggest prat into a halfway decent guy and a great father, by the sound of it. . ." Harry rambled on more to himself than anyone else.

"Scorpius, dear, your dad's joining us for our dinner party on Friday, and Lucien too" Ginny said kindly when Albus and Scorpius entered the room, laughing as usual.

"That's great Auntie Ginny, thanks" Scorpius replied, helping himself to an apple from the display on the kitchen table. Albus grabbed one too.

"Where's your mother, dear? Why doesn't she come along too?" Ginny inquired curiously.

Scorpius stopped smiling. "That's not possible. . . We haven't heard from her since shortly after Lu was born"

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Scandal in the Malfoy family, he thought nastily, before stopping in his tracks. He didn't know the full story; he would refrain from passing judgment.

"Please, don't talk bout her in front of Dad" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Of course, sweetie. Why don't you two go find Teddy? He brought his Wizard's Chess Set; maybe you two can play?" Ginny suggested, trying to rid the kitchen of the awkward atmosphere.

"Fancy that. . . His wife had his second child and then left him. . . I wonder what really happened" Harry said as soon as Albus and Scorpius were out of earshot.

"I forbid you to ask" Ginny said firmly. She hadn't missed the look in Scorpius's grey eyes.

**AN: ****Do I sense a mystery on our hands? Sorry for you, not going to develop that sub-plot for a while to come. Hehe!**

**Next Chapter: ****Arrival**

Even the coldest of hearts would have been warmed by the smile that graced Draco's face when his son embraced him.

. . .to be continued!


	10. Arrival

**AN: ****How will the guests take to the arrival of Draco Malfoy? Betaed by Ripped of Sanity.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Arrival

Late on Friday afternoon the guests began to arrive at the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow. Each was greeted warmly by the Potter family, which included Teddy, and introduced to Scorpius. It was no surprise to Harry that everyone took to the boy . . . Except Ron and Rose. Ron had never forgotten what Draco had been like during their school days, and had never quite forgiven him. What was worse; nobody had told Ron that his old nemesis would be joining them for dinner. Rose, on the other hand, hadn't really liked Scorpius from the day they'd met on the train. Taking after her mother and being 'bookish', Scorpius (and Albus') antics in the classroom bothered her. She got attention by being clever; it annoyed her that they got attention by being naughty.

At last, Malfoy Senior arrived. Ginny, being a good hostess greeted him at the door and took his coat. She offered him a glass of Mulled Mead and led him to the living room where everyone was sitting together, talking animatedly and laughing at each other. When Draco entered, all eyes turned to look at him and all conversation died. The room went silent and Harry was sure he saw Ron put his hand in his robes, ready to draw his wand at a second's notice.

"Daddy!" Scorpius yelled and ran to him, flinging his arms around his father's waist. Even the coldest of hearts would have been warmed by the smile that graced Draco's face when his son embraced him. It lit up his features, shining and radiating on everyone in the vicinity.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Albus enthusiastically, never more than an arm's length from his best friend.

"Good evening, kids" Draco greeted, ruffling Albus' hair gently while letting go of his son; Albus looked pleased with himself. Harry, witnessing the exchanges and not missing the silence that threatened to engulf them all, decided to intervene.

"Draco. Welcome! So glad you could join us," Harry announced, trying his best to sound sincere.

"Not at all; thank you for inviting me, Harry, Ginevra . . ." Draco replied. The forced politeness was getting on Ron's nerves.

"Wait, you _invited _him?!" Ron yelled rudely. Hermione gave him a death-glare.

"Not fit enough to meet your social standards, am I, Weasley?" Draco retorted calmly. Ron's ears went pink. Luckily, some light conversation had once again erupted around them, the novelty of Draco's presence having worn off. It was awkward enough as it is.

**AN: ****At least Draco and Harry are both adult enough to be making an effort. P.S. I've noticed from the charts that the vast majority of my readers are from the USA. USA is 10 hours behind South Africa, where I am, so I'm going to be updating late in the evening so that it shows up for the Americans in the early afternoon. I find I read in the afternoons, so it's just for convenience's sake. (Considering that I've been updating in the afternoon for me, when it's early hours of the morning for USA). A lot of readers are also from the UK which is 2 hours behind . . . so it'll be early evening for them. (o0,) Sorry, Australia . . . you get the morning update**

**Next Chapter: ****Chatting**

Draco was left to converse with a thirteen and a nineteen year old. He was surprisingly not bothered by this.

. . .to be continued!


	11. Chatting

**AN: ****Draco ends up having a chat with Teddy Lupin and James Potter. I wrote an Afrikaans exam today . . . what a nightmare!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Chatting

James and Teddy left their little circle to introduce themselves to Draco; they wanted to meet the father of the boy that everyone fell in love with.

"Hello there, Mr. Malfoy, I'm Teddy Lupin and this is Albus's brother James" Teddy said, indicating himself and then James as he spoke.

"It's nice to put a face to the name" James said. Draco raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his mead. "We've heard so much about you" he added.

"Oh?" Draco enquired. "From whom, if I may ask?"

"From Scor, of course. And I must say, sir, what a great kid! Good job" Teddy said, smiling as always. James nodded in agreement.

"Er. . . thanks" Draco said. He wasn't used to meeting new random teenagers who complimented him on his parenting skills.

"No no, really! We've been having fun all week, getting to know him" Teddy commented. He was naturally a people-person, and so Draco began to feel slightly more at ease. Harry had gone to talk to George and his wife, and the kids had long since begun telling Lily and Hugo stories about Hogwarts.

Draco was left to converse with a thirteen and a nineteen year old. He was surprisingly not bothered by this.

"That's nice, what have you kids been doing? Can't be much to do in this dreadful weather. . ." Draco said. In truth, he loved the bitter cold and moody skies, but he couldn't imagine how the kids were entertaining themselves.

"Never mind that, we've been playing three-a-side Quidditch" Teddy said.

"Ted and I, Lily, Vic, Al and little Scor. My cousins Fred, Rose, and Hugo too when they're around" elaborated James.

Draco listened contentedly while the two boys held conversation afloat, just nodding and looking on with interest.

"Rose is dreadful" James added, a scandalized expression on his face.

"Aw, she's not _that_ bad" Teddy said, grabbing a snack from the tray the House-elf was carrying.

"Yeah she is! And Hugo's nothing to rave about either. . ."

"He's only nine, give the kid a break!" Teddy defended. He often had good-natured arguments with James. They were like brothers.

"Lily is only nine and she's way better than him . . . in fact, I think she's going to be an excellent keeper for Gryffindor one day" James said proudly.

"Or Slytherin" Draco interjected thoughtfully. He would never have thought a Potter would be in Slytherin, but there was Albus, living proof. Who was to say the girl wouldn't too, be in Slytherin?

"God I hope not" James said, looking horrified.

"Do you have a problem with Slytherin?" Draco asked, in a non-threatening tone.

"No, not at all. . . It's just that if Lily played Keeper for Slytherin, it would be difficult for me, as a chaser for Gryffindor. . ." James explained. "Promising talent, I see in her. And in Albus too, of course. Must run in the family" he winked. Teddy just snacked happily.

"Your father was the youngest seeker in a century of Hogwarts' history" Draco commented, only afterwards realizing it sounded like praise.

"Really? Blimey, I didn't know that!" James said. "I knew he was good at Quidditch, but wow; that's some achievement!"

"I played seeker myself back in the Hogwarts days" Draco said nostalgically.

"Well that would also explain where Scor gets his talent from" Teddy said.

"Excuse me?" Draco said. He'd never noticed any particular talent in that field. . .

"Oh yes, Scor's a natural, like an eagle the ways he rides the skies" James said, nodding again.

In response to Draco's skeptic expression, Teddy said, "Honestly Mr. Malfoy, you should see him play. Albus and Lily's talent is promising, but Scorpius's is a guarantee"

"Scor!" Draco called for his son. He skipped over and looked at his dad inquiringly. "These two gentlemen tell me you're quite the flyer" Draco placed a hand affectionately on Scorpius's shoulder.

"I guess I'm not too shabby" Scorpius replied shyly, turning slightly pink

"Not too shabby?! Merlin, Scor, you put some of _us _to shame" Teddy said seriously. James nodded again.

"That's an exaggeration. . ." Scorpius trailed off. He was blushing madly.

"No, it really isn't, Scor. Mr. Malfoy, he's being modest. You should see him play Quidditch. Granted, its obvious he doesn't have such great ball skills, but its clearly a lack of experience, nothing more. . ." said James.

"But the way he flies! You have a real treasure there, sir" Teddy said, patting Scorpius on the head.

"What's up?" Albus had popped up out of nowhere and joined the conversation.

"They're telling my dad how good we are at Quidditch and flying" Scorpius whispered loudly. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at how his son included his friend, in everything.

"I'm not as good as you are, though. I'm a bit jealous, actually" Albus said, mock-punching Scorpius's arm playfully.

"Let's go get some juice" Scorpius said. The two young boys trotted off unceremoniously, arms linked.

**AN: ****I wanted Rose and Hugo to have inherited Hermione's talent (or lack thereof) in flying. I hope it doesn't show that I don't really like the Weasleys, with the exception of Bill and the twins. I was having a conversation with my Beta about it, coincidentally. **

**Next Chapter: ****Dinner**

"I guess even I make mistakes" said Draco as he smiled slightly.

. . .to be continued!


	12. Dinner

**AN: ****Finally, some progress on the Harry/Draco budding friendship! Alcohol always helps!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Dinner

Ginny clunked a teaspoon against a glass and called everyone to dinner. Draco didn't quite know where to sit; he waited until most people were seated so that he wouldn't have too many options.

He ended up near the head of the narrow, long table; Harry seated at the head on his right and Ginny across from him, and Neville on his left. The kids were further down the magically-extended table.

Dinner was served and there was pleasant conversation going around as everybody tucked in. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley criticizing Ginny's cooking, and Ron arguing with her.

Neville looked at Draco as if he were afraid he might attack him. Having nowhere else to look as Ginny engaged herself in a dispute with Bill and Fleur, Harry asked Draco awkwardly, "So. . . um, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Quite. Your son James is rather . . . energetic. And Lupin's kid is quite interesting as well" Draco said, sipping some more mead.

Harry raised his eyebrows as Draco continued, "I've been chatting to them."

"About what?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't sound nosy. He was worried Draco would tell his children about their horrible history, or his involvement in the Dark Arts in his younger days.

"Quidditch" Draco replied. Even he sounded surprised. "Apparently, Scorpius is quite a good flyer. I must admit I'd never noticed. . ."

"You didn't notice your own kid is an excellent flyer? How did you miss that?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked.

"I guess even I make mistakes" said Draco as he smiled slightly. Harry got the distinct feeling he was apologizing for their past in an indirect way.

"Don't we all" Harry agreed. He held up his glass and made a toast, just between him and Draco. "To fatherhood"

"To the best sons in the world" Draco agreed, and tapped his glass lightly against Harry's. The both drank deeply and emptied their glasses.

"Speaking of sons, where's the other one?" Harry asked. "I thought you were bringing him along?"

"The '_other one'_ is with his grandparents. My father dotes on him more than he did with Scor. I do not know why" Draco replied.

"Oh". Harry had been looking forward to seeing what the youngest Malfoy looked like. If Scorpius was anything to go by, he would be a mini-Draco. Scorpius, too, had the pointed face and bleach blonde hair, as well as those mysterious grey eyes, and the smooth English pale skin. Those were just the obvious features though; Harry had noticed that Scorpius and Draco had subtle differences. Scorpius's smile was warmer, his nose a bit less straight and pointed and a bit more button-like, but ever so slightly. Scorpius's hair was longer than Harry had ever seen Draco's. It was also dead straight, but not as sleek. It was not all one length, seeming to be cut in layers; the longest pieces reaching just past his shoulders.

When Harry had thought about it, he rather thought that Scorpius was girlish in appearance. He was so petite, his eyes were big and bright, his eyelashes long and dark. . . And the narrow, feminine jaw-line didn't create any contrast to the image. He wouldn't be mistaken for a girl, but he was pretty.

"How is Lucius?" Harry asked, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"He's well. . . getting on in years, you know. Nearly sixty, but fit as a fiddle" Draco said, looking around for a refill of mead.

"Something to drink?" Ginny offered, seeing his wandering eyes and the way he was holding his glass.

"That'd be lovely, Ginevra" Draco said, not quite smiling. "Mead will be fine."

"I think we've run out. Can I offer you some Elf-made wine, or perhaps some Firewhiskey?"

"I think it's a little early in the evening for Firewhiskey; maybe a pumpkin juice with a shot of vodka?" Draco asked hopefully.

"_That _I can arrange" Ginny said with a wink. "Anything for you, dear? She asked her husband.

"I won't say no to a Firewhiskey" Harry said, grinning. Ginny went to the bar.

Speaking as if their conversation had not been interrupted, Harry asked, "Does he still walk around with his pimp-stick?"

"Excuse me?" Draco looked confused.

"His cane-thing with the silver snake head" Harry explained.

There was a look of dawning comprehension and Draco burst out laughing. "Yeah he does. . . When he dies, I'll inherit it. Goes back a few generations you know" he said, still laughing.

"I'll bet you're already plotting his murder. Who _wouldn't _want a silver pimp-stick?" Harry grinned.

Draco laughed again as Ginny arrived with a tray. She handed everyone their drinks.

Draco drank a draft of pumpkin juice, seasoned with some fine, strong vodka. "Ah, that hits the spot" he licked his lips appreciatively. He was truly surprised to find that he was enjoying himself. He thought it was going to be a long, unpleasant night. Instead, it was getting very late quickly and he was not noticing the time go by.

**AN: ****So Draco is slowly easing into Potter's crowd, with the aid of some tasty beverages. Am currently craving a Klippies and Coke.**

**Next Chapter: ****Goodbyes**

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Dray!" Albus said. Draco raised his eyebrows. When had he been dubbed _that_?

. . .to be continued!


	13. Goodbyes

**AN: ****If you don't know, "Klippies" is Klipdrift, a really yummy brandy from Southern Africa, and it goes really well with Coca-Cola. Thank you to the reviewers for taking the time. Oh, and thanks again to Ripped of Sanity for being a quick and efficient beta. If not for her, I wouldn't be able to update as often as I do.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Goodbyes

After dinner and dessert, and some more drinks (after which Harry and Draco got considerably more friendly), Draco noted the time and collected his coat.

Finding the youngsters playing Wizard Monopoly in James's bedroom, Draco watched the proceeding from the doorway for a few minutes before making his presence known.

"Eet's already owned by me!" Victoire said, waving the Deed card for the Leaky Cauldron in the air.

"I have the Hog's Head, though. You'll need the both in order to have the full benefits" James said.

Fred rolled the magical dice. His tiny silver broomstick moved forward a few spaces. "You owe me two Galleons" Rose said smugly, holding out her hand.

Fred paid up. Scorpius rolled next. He landed on Chance. The chance card hovered about a foot off the ground and read itself aloud, "Go straight to Azkaban. Do not pass Go. Do not collect 20 Galleons"

"Shit!" Scorpius exclaimed as his silver little quaffle got carted off to jail.

"Hey, watch your language" Draco said sternly, startling Scorpius. He smiled at his dad and he smiled back. Spotting the coat, Scorpius asked if they were leaving.

"Aw, already?" Albus said sadly.

"It's late and Grandfather will be expecting me to relieve him of Lucien soon, so I do have to head home, kiddo. If you really want to, you can stay a few more days. But you have to come home for Christmas. And you have to ask Uncle Harry first" Draco said.

"Really? Thanks Dad!" Scorpius got up and hugged his dad.

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Dray!" Albus said. Draco raised his eyebrows. When had he been dubbed _that_? He was even more surprised when Albus joined the hug, one arm around Scorpius and one around Draco.

Draco patted the boys on the head. "You haven't asked permission yet"

"Dad won't mind" Albus said confidently. Draco bade the kids (all of them) goodbye and went back downstairs to find that in his absence, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid had already left, and Neville was on his way out.

He strode into the kitchen and found Ginny, Fleur, Hermione, and George's wife (who he now knew was a Muggle) all sitting around the kitchen table, drinking and bickering about their husbands.

Draco cleared his throat and the women looked up.

"Lea –hic- ving?" Ginny said, hiccupping.

"I'm afraid so. Thank you for your hospitality" Draco said sincerely. Ginny made to stand up, a bit unsteady. "There's no need, Ginevra, I'll show myself out" he added.

"If you in –hic- sist. Bye, then!" Ginny sat back down and began laughing. The other ladies said goodbye and Draco left the kitchen. He walked through the house and found the men exactly where he'd left them: the bar.

"He's back!" George announced happily. Even without the influence of alcohol, George would have welcomed any newcomer into the group. He was extra-friendly now, and flung his arm around Draco's shoulder loosely and dragged him to the snooker table, Cigar in hand.

"So he is! Changed your mind then, mate?" Bill asked, his scarred face also grinning.

"No, no. . . I just wanted to ask Harry if I could leave my child here for a few more days. He simply doesn't want to come home. . ." Draco joked.

"OF COURSE you can" Harry said, nodding vigorously, reminding Draco of James.

"Thank you. Well I'll be on my way. Thank you for a pleasant evening" Draco said, and made his departure. Harry, Bill, and George all said goodbye enthusiastically, Ron remaining silent. He'd been sulky all evening but no-one paid him any mind.

Draco put his coat on and pulled a scarf out of the pocket. It was freezing outside, and snow was falling gently from the navy blue sky. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, put his gloves on, and stepped outside into the cold. There was no wind, just a gentle breeze that stung Draco's exposed skin of his face. He began walking down the garden path. When he was almost by the gate, he spotted a dark shape at the far end of Harry's large garden. At a closer glance, Draco saw long, dirty-blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze.

Draco walked towards Luna, wondering what she was doing standing outside in the freezing cold.

"Lovegood?" he called softly from not far away from her. She didn't turn around (Draco didn't know that she wasn't called that anymore). He went closer and stood next to her. He was shocked to see her standing barefoot. She didn't have a cloak on. . . Just a pretty blue dress with short sleeves.

"What the h-hell is wrong w-with you? C-Can't you feel the c-cold?" he said, his teeth chattering despite his warm attire.

She turned to look at him, her expression blank and emotionless. Draco saw tear streaks on her cheeks.

**AN: ****Cliffie!! Yay! To clarify, this is not going to turn into a Draco/Luna thing. Ever.**

**Next Chapter: ****Luna-cy**

Draco snapped back, "You know nothing of my marriage".

. . .to be continued!


	14. Lunacy

**AN: ****Luna is being a freak as usual. . . This chapter has been reloaded because of an error I made concerning Luna's kids, who are apparently twins named Lorcan and Lysander or something. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Luna-cy

"Have you noticed how witches and wizards tend to marry young? Considering that, and the fact that we have longer life spans than the Muggles . . . Marriage isn't always made to last" Luna said calmly.

Draco hugged himself and tried not to be such a wuss. "Um. . . no I didn't notice that" he replied. He'd never really thought about it.

"I am married, Draco. Did you know that?" Luna asked, unsmiling, in her dreamy voice. She didn't seem herself to Draco, but then again, he didn't know her well enough to know what she was really like. Luna shivered violently.

Draco shook his head. He took off his expensively stylish coat and draped it over Luna's shoulders. She looked at him with the same blank stare for a moment before slipping her arms through the sleeves and fastening the mid-waist belt of the coat.

"Thank you" she said. She looked away.

"What are you doing here, Luna?" Draco asked quietly, in a less intrusive and more concerned tone. Standing in the Potters' garden in the early hours of the morning, not to mention in the middle of winter, didn't seem like a good place to sort out your thoughts, in Draco's opinion.

Luna spoke as if Draco hadn't just asked her a question. "Neville is married. He doesn't have children though. Her name is Hannah"

"What's are you getting at?" Draco asked. He was getting impatient, but he was too intrigued to leave. Without his coat, he was even colder, despite the black collared shirt he wore being buttoned up to his neck.

"I am married. His name is Rolf. We have two boys" Luna continued. Draco had given up asking questions and just let her mumble on, staying passive. She added, "And you are married. You have two boys too"

Draco just raised an eyebrow in the dark, an unpleasant scowl on his face.

"None of us love the person we married. Why is that?" Luna asked, turning slowly to look at him.

Draco snapped back, "You know nothing of my marriage!"

Luna shook her head, almost smiling. "Oh I do, Draco Malfoy. I happen to have been friends with Astoria"

Draco's eyes went wide. _When had that ever happened?_ He wondered.

As if reading his mind, she answered, "We met in a coffee shop, when she was pregnant with Lucien and I had just given birth to the twins"

Draco snorted indignantly. "I never knew of this"

"No. . . you wouldn't. I heard all about what went on at Malfoy manner. Not very pleasant, some of the things that happened" Luna said slowly.

"You know nothing. . ." Draco said under his breath, angry.

"What would it do to the Malfoy name if the stories got out, I wonder?" Luna said vindictively.

"Are you threatening me? My family?!" Draco shouted.

Luna pulled out her wand and hexed Malfoy so quickly that he could barely register what had happened - the alcohol hadn't exactly enhanced his reflexes.

He doubled over. The wind had been knocked out of him. Luna raised her wand again and pointed it at Draco's chest. "Stupefy!" she yelled.

Draco collapsed, stunned, into the snow. Luna took off his coat and cast it over him. "You know nothing of _my_ marriage" she spat, and turned to walk away. When she reached the pavement just beyond the Potters' gate, she disapparated.

**AN: ****Oooooh, what things does Luna know? Skeletons in the Malfoy's closet? This is all cleared up in chapter 23.**

**Next Chapter: ****Proof That Malfoys Shouldn't Drink**

He pulled his hand away from his hair and held it up in front of him, horrified to see blood all over his fingers.

. . .to be continued!


	15. Proof That Malfoys Shouldn't Drink

**AN: ****Okay so Luna didn't intend to injure Draco that badly, but when she stunned him, he hit his head on a rock when he fell. No one knows that though. :-) . She didn't have SUCH ill-intent, but it's just so much more dramatic with everyone thinking she did. hehe**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Proof That Malfoys Shouldn't Drink

Harry ran outside, followed by Bill and George. Ron was mysteriously absent. Seeing a mass on the grass at the far end of the garden, they ran in that direction. When they reached the shape on the floor, Bill grabbed the coat and pulled it off Draco's body.

"Draco?" Harry said in surprise. "We came out because we heard shouting, and Ron thought he saw a red light through the window"

"He's unconscious, Harry" George said.

"_Renervate_!" Harry said.

Draco stirred. He sat up, rubbing his head, still shivering.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"The bitch hexed me! Then she left me to die in the snow!" Draco said angrily. He ran his fingers through his hair and was surprised to feel it was wet in one place. Sticky. He pulled his hand away from his hair and held it up in front of him, horrified to see blood all over his fingers.

"Oh my God! You're bleeding!" Bill exclaimed.

"Really?" Draco asked with a heavy tone of sarcasm.

"Which bitch? Who did this?" George asked, helping Draco stand up.

When he'd steadied himself and straightened himself out, Draco picked up his coat and felt that it was almost drenched from the snow. Harry, Bill, and George looked at him expectantly.

"Lovegood did it" Draco said, somewhat shamefully.

"_Luna?"_ Harry asked, disbelieving.

"Honest, she was standing here barefoot, in this freezing fucking weather and I came to see what was going on. I tried to talk to her and then she hexed me" Draco explained.

"What did you say to her, Malfoy?" Ron asked. No one had noticed when he'd arrived.

"She threatened my family" Draco said, a dangerous tone underlying in the calmness.

"It's freezing; we should go inside" Bill suggested, not wanting a fight to erupt. The group moved inside, Ron and Draco glaring at each other. Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder and guided him into the house. Ginny had lit a fire and the room was wonderfully warm. Harry ushered Draco to the sofa in front of the fireplace. Everyone took a seat except Ron - who stood in the doorway, arms crossed sulkily.

"I can feel blood running down my neck" Draco commented.

"Get Hermione, she's good with healing spells" Harry instructed Ron. Ron scowled and stalked out of the room. Through the open doorway, Harry saw Ron walk into the bar, which was in the opposite direction from the kitchen where Hermione was.

"Prat" George said, also noticing Ron's path. He stood up and went to fetch Hermione instead.

George burst into the kitchen and startled the ladies, who were laughing loudly and joking about.

"Hermione! We need your help, Malfoy's injured"

Hermione sobered up and followed George out of the kitchen, not asking questions. The reached the living room and entered. Draco looked at Hermione and his vision went fuzzy. He suddenly felt nauseous.

"He's losing blood, and lots of it" Bill said.

Draco felt light-headed. Hermione reacted quickly and started performing some complex magic to heal Draco's wound.

"He's taken quite a hit to the back of his head. He's concussed" Hermione said. After cleaning the wound and healing it as best she could, Hermione cast a spell to get the blood off the couch.

Draco's eyes were closed. His head was pounding and he could see flashing spots in front of his eyes. He heard a male voice say his name. It sounded far away. He didn't respond.

"Draco?!" Harry said again.

"Don't let him fall asleep, Harry, he could go into a coma!"

"Lucien" Draco groaned, opening his eyes only for them to be stung by the incandescent light.

"He's fine, he's with your mum and dad" Harry reassured him, patting his back comfortingly.

The men sat in Harry's sitting room, in front of the fireplace, until Draco had stopped shivering and complaining about his headache. It was almost dawn when Bill went to go see where everyone else had gone. He found Ginny and Hermione sharing Ginny and Harry's double bed. They were both fast asleep, so Bill left them there. George's Muggle wife had taken a couch in the other living room and was sleeping under a blanket. Bill found his wife in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess her and the other ladies had made.

Bill told Fleur all about what had happened that night. Together they began preparing coffee and breakfast.

**AN: ****Concussion is very serious. I've had it before, I had to go to hospital and everything.**

**Next Chapter: ****What We Can Be**

"No. It brings out the person you truly are" said Draco quietly, giving at Harry with a significant look.

. . .to be continued!


	16. What We Can Be

**AN: ****I like this chapter a lot. I've had these kinds of impromptu sleep-overs where my family and family friends just don't go home. . . Oh, as of Chapter 15, all titles have been decided by Ripped of Sanity, my sugar-sweet beta to whom I am very grateful.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

What We Can Be

George had gone to check where the kids had fallen asleep, upstairs. He found Teddy and Victoire sleeping on James's bed, spooning and smiling in their sleep. George thought it was rather cute. A mattress on the floor held his son Fred and his daughter Roxanne with her head at the opposite end of the mattress. Fred looked like he may have been kicked in the stomach a couple of times by his little sister.

Rose and Hugo were sleeping in much the same way as Fred and Roxanne, on a mattress on the floor of Albus' bedroom, at opposite ends. The only difference was that Hugo and Rose were both small (as opposed to only Roxanne being small) and there was enough space. George chuckled as he saw Albus and tiny little Scorpius lying back to back on Albus's bed. He thought about how it was sweet that it was still acceptable for boys to share a bed at that age.

In Lily's room, which was the smallest, Lily was taking up her entire bed while James was lying uncomfortably on the floor, wedged between the bed and the mattress that Dominique and Louis were sharing.

George went back to James's room and quietly woke his children, taking care not to disturb Victoire and Teddy. George said goodbye to the adults downstairs and went home with his wife and children.

Harry found himself alone with Draco in the living room. The atmosphere would have been awkward under different circumstances, but after the events of the previous night/early that morning, there was a kind of amity between the old rivals.

Draco was the first to break the comfortable silence. "What a night," he commented.

Harry smirked. "You always did like causing a scene, Malfoy" Harry used his last name in a mocking but playful tone.

"Shut up" Draco laughed, thrusting the ice-pack that he was holding to his head at Harry. Harry dodged it and recovered it from the floor, handing it back to Draco with a grin.

"And you always were attacking me" Harry added.

"Well I guess nothings changed then" Draco chuckled. It was ironic because so very much had changed. Everything had changed.

"Do you think we could've been friends, back in school I mean, if things were different . . .?" Harry asked, staring at the dying fire, but not really seeing it.

"I think everything happens the way it's supposed to" Draco said philosophically. "Even the biggest regrets of my life, like being branded with this mark-" Draco lifted his sleeve of his left arm and indicated the Dark Mark that was still there, faded. "- had to happen, Harry. I learned a lot from it". Draco shook his arm and the sleeve went back down, once more covering the mark.

Harry was shocked that Draco had shared something so personal with him. Shocked that Draco trusted him enough to. "But there were things we could have avoided" Harry argued, non-aggressively.

"You're wrong" Draco said seriously, almost pleadingly. "Everything happened as it should have. It shaped us into the people we are today. Do you think you would appreciate having a family as much as you do if you hadn't had one of your own? So many people that have never known what it feels like _not_ to have a family . . . take it for granted that they do".

Harry contemplated Draco's words.

"Do you think I would be the best father I could be to my sons, if I didn't know what it feels like to have a father that doesn't care?" Draco said solemnly.

"Being a father sure changes your whole outlook on life. It makes you a different person" Harry said.

"No. It brings out the person you truly are" said Draco quietly, giving Harry a significant look.

The men fell back into the comfortable silence, heavy with the intensity of their thoughts. After a while, Harry said, "You know, it feels like we're almost. . . _friends_"

Draco laughed. "Almost"

**AN: ****It's clear in this chapter that Draco and Harry have matured since their school days. This is kind of the beginning of their friendship: the point where they've acknowledged the past and decided to move past it.**

**Next Chapter: ****Playing With Wands**

"A little bit about wand-wood. You know; wood that can conduct magic".

. . .to be continued!


	17. Playing With Wands

**AN: ****I did research woods and stuff for this bit. Sorry that I've left loose ends. I promise they get tied up later!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Playing With Wands

The holidays were over and the first week of school passed quickly, albeit uneventfully. Sitting in the Slytherin common room, Albus and Scorpius were sitting about lazily, just chatting.

"It's weird, not hanging out with James. I'd gotten used to his presence" Scorpius said.

"I guess so. . . At least we see him around though. We'll only see Teddy again at Easter" Albus said, rubbing his chin.

"I liked his hair when it was pink. It was shocking" Scorpius laughed.

Albus laughed too. "It was! But it normally goes back to indigo or turquoise"

The boys sat in companionable silence for a while. Albus watched a pair of fourth years play chess over in the corner, and Scorpius watched Albus.

Scorpius took out his wand and examined it. "Hey, Ally, what's your wand made of?"

Albus looked up. He took his wand out and held it up horizontally so that it was level with his eyes. "Chestnut" he replied thoughtfully. Eleven and a half inches, it was a fine looking wand.

"And the core?"

"Dragon heartstring. Yours?" Albus replied. "Swap?" he added, before Scorpius answered.

The boys exchanged wands for examination. Scorpius answered, "Snake-wood and unicorn tail-hair"

Albus turned Scorpius's wand over in his fingers. "How fitting for a Slytherin" Albus sniggered, admiring the pattern in the dark reddish wood that resembled snakeskin.

"Apparently it's quite a rare wood-type" Scorpius commented, swishing the chestnut wand and causing a gust of wind strong enough to knock the fifth years' chess pieces over. "Oops!" Scorpius giggled, sinking lower into to couch as the chess players looked around indignantly.

"Yeah it is. The rarest in the world. That's probably why your wand is thinner than the average wand" Albus said, knowledgably. "'Must have cost your dad a fortune!"

Scorpius blushed. "Do you know much about wood types?"

"A little bit about wandwood -You know, wood that can conduct magic. Snake-wood is the rarest wood in the Muggle world too" Albus told his friend.

"How do you know, though? Where'd you learn?" Scorpius asked interestedly. There weren't many subjects that Albus was more knowledgeable about, and Scorpius was intrigued.

"Well, Teddy told me. His wand is made of a rare wood too" Albus wiped Scorpius's wand with a handful of his robes, increasing its shine visibly. Scorpius vaguely recalled seeing Teddy's wand during his stay at the Potters'. It was a bright shade of pink, almost red, just like Teddy's hair had been that day. He wondered why he hadn't inquired about it before; it was quite unusual. "Pink Ivory. The core is the hair of a Veela, taken from Victoire's great grandmother"

"Maybe you should study wandlore when you're older, Ally. You seem to be quite interested in the subject"

"I haven't really considered that. . . In fact, I haven't thought that far ahead about _anything_" Albus smiled. "What do want to be when you grow up?" Albus asked inquisitively, handing his friend his wand back.

"I don't know" Scorpius answered, honestly. He took his wand and offered Albus his. Albus reached for it but Scorpius moved it to the left. Albus reached for it again but Scorpius moved it up, smirking. They proceeded to play a game of playful tug-of-war for the wand.

After a few minutes of laughing and falling about, Albus sank back into the couch and exhaled deeply. "'Dunno what you want to keep my wand for anyway. . . It's lame compared to yours" Albus laughed.

Scorpius laughed back. "It's not lame, it's just not as cool"

"It's the same thing!"

Scorpius poked Albus gently in the stomach with the back of the wand. Albus looked at his friend with a half-annoyed, half-amused look. He didn't take the wand. Scorpius poked him again repeatedly until Albus snatched it out of his hand, grinning triumphantly.

"Ah, damn. You win" Scorpius joked, sinking into the opposite end of the small couch comfortably.

**AN: ****Kind of pointless, but I like scenes like this where you see the type of relationship they have. "Z" is kind of a useless letter, but we like it anyway!**

**Next Chapter: ****What Rose Wants, She Doesn't Get**

"I'm no idiot, so watch your tongue, Weasley" Scorpius spoke, his voice dangerously even and controlled.

. . .to be continued!


	18. What Rose Wants, She Doesn't Get

**AN: ****Uh oh, things get a bit heated with Rose and Scorpius. Who's side will Albus take? Family or friend?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

What Rose Wants, She Doesn't Get

It was mid-March and the Brat Princes had been causing trouble wherever they could, as usual, but never doing anything serious. They had lost their house quite a few points and earned a few detentions, but they often made up their points; Albus in History of Magic, and Scorpius in Potions. It was a lot harder to impress the strange Potions master than the old ghost, or so thought Scorpius.

One Wednesday afternoon, they were at Potions with the Gryffindors.

"We've been doing a lot of theory as of late. It's time to put theory into practice. Today you will be making a simple muscle relaxant. The instructions are on the board. You have an hour. Start" Professor Prince said in her stern, unemotional voice.

At the beginning of the term, Albus had insisted that Scorpius and he sit with Rose and another Gryffindor girl, despite Scorpius's protests.

"My parents _and_ Uncle Ron scolded me for not being better friends with her. I have to at least pretend to make an effort" Albus had said quietly so that only Scorpius could hear.

"_Fine_," Scorpius had said sulkily, "but only for you would I endure her presence". Rose hadn't looked pleased when her cousin and his -parasitical, in her opinion- friend sat at her table. They'd been stuck as partners ever since.

They began preparing their potions, Scorpius often helping Albus and stopping him from doing the wrong things. It wasn't that he bad at Potions, he was just careless . . . and Potion-making was an exact science as well as an art.

Scorpius grabbed Albus's wrist and prevented him from emptying his spoonful of sandalwood essence into the cauldron. Albus looked relieved and mildly confused at the same time. "It says to put it in after the crushed leaf-thing" Albus said, looking at Scorpius innocently. Rose rolled her eyes.

"That's right Ally, but you have to let it simmer for a few minute before you slowly add the sandalwood" Scorpius said encouragingly. Albus appreciated that his friend assisted him, without making him feel stupid or inept.

"Oh. Thanks, Scor. What'd I do without you?" Albus smiled widely at the blonde boy.

"You wouldn't be getting such good marks" Rose cut in angrily. "Marks you don't deserve, I might add!"

"No one asked for opinion, smart-arse" Scorpius retorted. His patience was wearing thin; Rose Weasley had been getting increasingly flippant because she didn't appreciate that Scorpius helped her cousin out.

"How will he improve if you fix his mistakes? How will he learn?" Rose said, spitting fire. Her dislike for the Malfoy child couldn't have been more pronounced in her tone.

"How will he learn if he fails and gets kicked out of Potions?!" Scorpius snarled.

"If he just _practiced_, he'd get it right" Rose said heatedly. "Practice makes perfect" she added, somewhat feebly.

"Practice makes _permanent_" Scorpius corrected. "If I let him do the wrong thing, he'll learn the wrong way to do it, and the wrong way will be imbedded in his mind and he'll just keep doing it wrong!" the Slytherin argued. Albus just stirred his potion as his best friend and his cousin spoke about him as if he weren't there.

"You're an idiot!" Rose said, frustrated. It was lucky Professor Prince had stepped outside the dungeon to run an errand, for she would not have tolerated the raised voices. Most of the class has ceased making potion and begun watching Scorpius and Rose argue. "You let him take credit for your work! Why?!" Rose yelled. She hated Scorpius for being better at Potions than her (who was top in nearly all the other subjects) and for sharing his skill with her undeserving cousin.

"I'm no idiot, so watch your tongue, Weasley" Scorpius spoke, his voice dangerously even and controlled. "And it's not my work. Most of it Albus does himself, I just keep him in check"

Albus glanced at his friend and felt a surge of affection. He felt so honoured, to be defended like that.

He decided to stop watching passively as his best mate fought for him, and have his say. "You're just jealous because you don't have any friends to help _you_, so you have to do everything yourself! And you're only angry with us because you know that no one would ever jump to _your_ defense" Albus spat.

Scorpius turned, wide-eyed, to look at Albus. He was impressed.

"Whatever" Rose said darkly, clearly still furious. She packed up her things and relocated to another desk, the other Gryffindor at their table looking scared and helpless.

About fifteen minutes passed, during which Scorpius attempted to fix his potion, which had over-boiled a bit while it was neglected. Professor Prince returned and walked around the classroom, observing silently the concoctions the first years had made.

"You were careless" she commented upon seeing Scorpius. The class sniggered. Scorpius looked disappointed with himself. It was the first time he'd received anything less than "perfect" from the teacher. "But it's still a damn sight better than what most of you snot-rags have produced!" she said loudly to the class. "Homework: half-a-foot essay on the Muscle Relaxant Potion"

"I'm sorry, Professor" Scorpius said quietly. "No need to apologize. It's fine" she replied stiffly. As per usual, Professor Prince gave Albus's potion a curt nod and no comment before walking away. Albus patted Scorpius's shoulder comfortingly.

**AN: ****And now they are enemies. ****Mua ha ha ha ha! ****Heads up, I'm going to do a time-skip some time soon, so that we can begin exploring their deeper relationships.**

**Next Chapter: ****(Insert title here)**

Rose's eyes teared up and she said "Imbeciles" under her breath.

. . .to be continued!


	19. Rose's Realization

**AN: ****The last chapter for the kids in their first year. Yay!! Next chapter they will start thinking about Quidditch. Sorry for the wait, my internet connection's been fucking out on me, and I've been too stoned to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Rose's Realization

When the Potions master reached Rose's table, she glanced back at Albus's table. "Weren't you with them?" she asked sternly.

"Um. . . I moved, Professor" Rose replied timidly.

"And who gave you permission to do that?"

"No one, Ma'am" Rose's cheeks flushed and she looked down.

"In future, you will request my approval before making decisions in this classroom" the teacher said seriously. "Now get back to your original table, Miss Weasley"

"But-" Rose made to protest but was silenced with a simple glance. She reluctantly packed her things up again and moved back to the table where Albus and Scorpius were sniggering.

"Looks like you're stuck with us, Carrot-top" Scorpius teased maliciously. Rose was sensitive about the flaming orange hue (that her inherited from her father's side) in combination with the untamable bushy texture (from Hermione) of her hair. She was often nicknamed 'Fuzzy' and the like.

"Yeah, Bushfire, no escaping the 'Brat Princes'" Albus joined in. Scorpius gave him an approving pat on the shoulder.

Rose's eyes teared and she said "Imbeciles" under her breath. She recalled her cousin's accusation from a few minutes ago, where he'd stated that she was jealous and that she had no friends. Well they were right about her not having friends to help her, but that was only because she didn't need the help, she thought. She wasn't jealous of those two prats.

But still she was hurt. There was too much truth in Albus's words. So she may be able to brew a decent potion, with a lot of effort and concentration, but the dumb blonde Slytherin could brew an excellent potion with minimal effort and a natural instinct. When she mulled it over, the thought changed to, 'So I may be able to brew a potion, but at the end of the day I have no one to talk to, no one to share with. . . While my cousin and his partner-in-crime have each other. They forget about their potion when they walk out of the dungeon; they laugh and they play and they talk". And Rose realized that the two boys she was so angry with, who she's thought she pitied, had so much more than she did; than she would ever have, at this rate.

The rest of first year passed with an ever-growing hatred between Scorpius and Rose, and Albus of course took his best friend's side. As their fathers had built a fragile friendship, it was arranged that Albus would be visiting Malfoy Manor before transferring to the Potters, where (as rumor had it) Draco Malfoy had been spending a fair amount of his free time.

**AN: ****Okay, so I made a time-skip. I can't do much with two eleven/twelve year olds, you know. The next chapter will take place in the summer before their second year. (ie. when they have completed their first year at Hogwarts)**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**A special thank you to all the reviewers! I really appreciate it. I'****d like to address:**

**rowenaravenclaw94: **Their protectiveness over each other is cute, isn't it? hehe.

**koorimechick: **I hate Rose/Scorpius. . .. I have no idea why (^^,) . . . Teddy's wand is cool. It's a really ice wood. Don't worry, I've already written the chapters where they are older and cooler and sexier. I may be focusing on the Harry/Draco side of things in a little while, but no promises. And, um. . . sorry, No sexual relations between Astoria and Luna (o0,)

**voice of the singing clouds: **LOL, I suck at titles, so I've left them in the hands of my beta for now. Sorry, I don't think they'll be friends. Ever. hehe. They are indeed still in first year but next chapter they'll be about to go into second year!

**KenziCullen: **Haha, poor Rose nothing, she's a cow. I'm normally the one copying off other people. . . and then self-righteous people like Rose ruin it for me. . . Is EVERYONE here female except me?? Jeez. Lol Kenzi is a nice name, but Z is still kinda useless (**,)

**Rutu: **THANK YOU for picking up on something that I was totally intent on. . . IT seeming natural. As you'll see in later chapters, Scorpius and Albus's friendship progresses smoothly and naturally into something else, which is how I want it to be for them. No weird awkwardness and confusion and stuff – that's for Harry and Draco (--,) *evil smirk*

**pelori: **I know! I don't even know how to go about it to be honest, which is why I left Harry and Draco to sort out their issues by themselves in the background while we focus on Albus and Scorpius, after their original confrontations (if you can call them that)

**Everyone else, thanks**** again, you're awesome!! About the issue with Draco and his little secrets, well that's kind of crucial for a later stage in the plot, so you'll just have to keep reading. Yay! And an explanation for Luna's behaviour at the dinner party will follow said later stage. **

**Keep reviewing! I love to hear your opinions. Oh yes, and I totally need some thoughts on whether this should have Harry/Draco in it (later on) or if they should just stick to being kind-of friends. Also, how saucy should I make the Albus/Scorpius scenes for when they're older? Everything I've written so far has been modest and tasteful yet descriptive. You're the readers, now tell me what you want!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Next Chapter: ****Malfoy Manor**

He didn't want to disturb the peaceful quiet; it seemed disrespectful to the manor. Just as Albus was thinking that, he heard a lovely squeal of child's laughter.

. . .to be continued!


	20. Malfoy Manor

**AN: ****Albus goes to Scorpius's house in the June holidays. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Malfoy Manor

Albus and Scorpius couldn't believe their first year at Hogwarts was already over. They'd made a name for themselves and established some mild friendships with other people in their year and a few of all ages in their house, but they remained the best of friends, if anything, growing even closer. They were inseparable.

Scorpius had told Albus that he wanted to spend a lot of time practicing Quidditch during the summer break, as they were allowed to try out for the team this year. Albus agreed wholeheartedly.

"The Govendor siblings have both graduated, and so has Hatsfield, which means there are three open places on the team" Scorpius told Albus. "We'd better each get one"

Albus was excited to see Scorpius's house, but he was also nervous. He knew there probably wouldn't be much to do at the massive mansion, as Scorpius had forewarned, but he didn't mind that as long as he was with Scorpius. Albus was used to a busy house where chaos was a part of daily life, but he didn't know what to expect at the Malfoys', as Scorpius had only one sibling, and no cousins, aunts, or uncles as Draco was an only child. It would just be Draco, Scorpius, Lucien, and Draco's parents.

The day had come, and Albus arrived, escorted by Draco, at Malfoy manor. Albus and Scorpius walked, Scorpius gently guiding Albus with his arm around his shoulder. The blonde boy had grown a few inches over the year, and was now only a little bit shorter than Albus. It wasn't saying much, since Albus wasn't exactly that tall himself.

"Scor, show Albus the house and then go wash up. Aunt Daphne is coming for dinner this evening.

"Alright Dad" Scorpius answered, gleeful that his friend was here, with him at his house. Draco, instead of going into the house, turned left and walked into the garden.

"Where's your dad going?" Albus wondered aloud rather than asked.

"Beats me" Scorpius replied, smiling. "Lets go meet my grandparents and then I'll give you the _tour_" Scorpius said the word with flair, in a mock-snooty attitude. Albus laughed, hoping he didn't sound odd. He was nervous to meet the older Malfoys and his stomach was twisting. Scorpius led Albus into the house, where the first thing that came to Albus's mind was 'Wow'. It was the most magnificent house he'd ever seen, and this was only the foyer. Scorpius kept walking and realized after a moment that Albus hadn't followed.

"Ally?" Scorpius said, turning to his friend worriedly. Seeing his mouth hanging open, Scorpius chuckled. "Come on, Grand-pere and Grand-mere first" he held out his hand for the black-haired boy. Albus swallowed and took the proffered hand. It was soft, small and gentle but the grip was firm.

Albus allowed Scorpius to pull him into the living room, which he mentally noted was the third door on the left, behind the grand wooden staircase that twisted elegantly up to the upper floors. The house was a lovely example of fine Victorian architecture. Everything was somewhat old-fashioned and antique-looking, but in perfect condition.

"How long has this house been in your family?" Albus asked so quietly it was almost a whisper. He didn't want to disturb the peaceful quiet; it seemed disrespectful to the manor. Just as Albus was thinking that, he heard a lovely squeal of a child's laughter.

"That'd be Lucien. . . he can't get enough of Grand-pere's magic tricks" Scorpius said, grinning, leading Albus through the massive living room, where there was a pointed archway at the other end. Albus noticed that the house had very high ceilings. The boys stepped through the arch and into another lounge area, with slightly less formal furnishings than the room they'd just come form.

Glancing up, Lucius Malfoy moved his six-year-old grandson from his lap to the couch and stood up to greet his other grandson with a broad grin. "My dear Scorpius" he said, holding out his arms. Scorpius let go of Albus's hand and went to hug his grandfather.

"Grand-pere" Scorpius replied, embracing the old man briefly, also grinning.

"Scorpie!" Lucien yelled in excitement, jumping up in excitement and hugging his brother. Like Scorpius, he was tiny little boy.

Albus felt a little bit awkward, standing there unacknowledged while the family exchanged greetings, until Lucius said to Albus, "So _you_ are the offspring of famous Harry Potter that I've heard so much about" with an insincere smile on his face.

"Give it a rest, Gramps. This is my best buddy, Albus Severus Potter" Scorpius announced proudly, placing his hand on Albus's shoulder affectionately.

"Pleased to meet you, sir" Albus said politely. He wasn't pleased at all, in truth.

"Likewise" Lucius said, sitting back down, leaning on his cane for support. Scorpius rolled his eyes at his grandfather's obvious lack of enthusiasm. Lucien, however, more than made up for it. It was cleat that he idolized and adored his older brother, and anyone who was worthy enough to be called his best friend, in the six-year old's mind, was sure something.

After being accosted by the little boy, who didn't actually resemble Scorpius that much (he thought) Albus started to hope they could leave Lucius's presence soon.

"Where's Grand-mere?" Scorpius asked Lucius.

"She went shopping. She should be home soon" Lucius answered. The old man resumed making Lucien laugh, which Scorpius took as permission to leave.

"Well see you later Grand-pere. Luey" Scorpius winked at his little brother. The two boys left the lounge and the living room and landed up back in the foyer. Scorpius proceeded to show Albus the Manor.

**AN: ****Okay so Lucius has always been a bit of a prat. He's better now, I guess, after serving a sentence in Azkaban and all. And he does love his grandsons. BTW, Grand-pere and Grand-mere is French for Grandfather and Grandmother. I figured it'd be cool since Malfoy is supposedly a name of French origin.**

**I'm really sorry that the chapters are so short! It's kind of pathetic, really, so I'm going to try and make them longer as of the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: ****Surprises**

It was at times like these that Albus envied Scorpius. Not because he had an amazing house and a ridiculous amount of money, but because he was so likeable.

. . .to be continued!


	21. Surprises Viper Flight

**AN: ****Surprises! I love surprises! Exxxtra long chapter for you!! Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise. I down own the Dodge company. Don't even own a car, actually. No copyright infringement intended.**

Surprises / Viper Flight

Albus met Narcissa Malfoy, deciding that he liked her a whole lot more than her husband. She wasn't exactly your typical grandmother type; she was beautiful, fit, and classy, an aristocrat. She liked to shop and never wore anything short of the latest elegant fashions, even when just around the house. She seemed like she had an attitude, but Albus thought she was nice enough. It was clear she doted on Scorpius, calling him the "heir" and the "first-born", as if it were a title.

It was at times like these that Albus envied Scorpius. Not because he had an amazing house and a ridiculous amount of money, but because he was so likeable. Albus was a nice person, always polite and well-mannered, but not exactly friendly. Scorpius was effortlessly loved. People just took to him, immediately. Albus had seen it with his own family. They had been prejudiced when they met him, expecting the snotty little Slytherin that Draco had once been; it didn't take very long at all for them to be captivated and spellbound by the little boy's charm.

Albus had to work a lot harder to gain people's approval, and the sick thing was that he felt he needed it more than Scorpius. It wasn't fair that the boy who didn't care what other people thought, was thought of so highly.

They had had dinner with a woman named Daphne Greengrass, who Scorpius told Albus was his aunt from his mother's side. She had come to dinner to deliver news: She was pregnant. Scorpius would be getting his first cousin in a few months. Albus was pleased for him, but Scorpius didn't seem to care.

"We'll be to your cousin what Teddy is to us" Albus said, when he and Scorpius were chatting in the garden one day.

"I doubt that, Ally" Scorpius remarked. "We hardly ever have contact with that side of the family. Ever since. . . well, since my mother isn't around anymore, things have been strained"

Albus listened intently, studying Scorpius's expression and features, as he'd done many times before. Scorpius didn't talk about his mother much, and Albus was curious about the true story, but had enough respect not to ask. 'He'll tell me when he wants me to know' Albus thought, and soothed his curiosity with that thought.

"Al, Scor. . . I have a surprise for you" Draco's voice carried from not too far away, cutting their conversation short.

"I love Dad's surprises" Scorpius commented with a grin. Al wondered what the surprise could possibly be. It was a beautiful day, just a little bit too hot to be sitting in the sun, so the boys were lying on the lush grass in the shade of a massive tree.

Draco arrived where the boys were lazing about, Albus with his hands behind his head and Scorpius leaning back onto his elbows. "So. . . I hear you kids want to try out for the Quidditch team this year" Draco said conversationally, trying to suppress a smile.

"That's correct. . ." Scorpius replied.

"Well why don't you two go grab brooms from the shed and show me how well you can fly" Draco suggested. They had a stick of at least four old but semi-decent brooms in the shed, and the boys had been flying them all week, but never in front of Draco.

Excited for the opportunity to impress his dad, Scorpius said "Okay!" enthusiastically and stood up. He held out a hand for Albus, who took it. Scorpius pulled him up and they walked to the shed with a spring in their step, hand in hand.

Draco followed them, a few paces behind. He wanted to see their faces.

Scorpius opened the large, heavy door to the shed (that was more like an old-fashioned barn) and walked in, pulling Albus along with him. The boys gasped in unison when they saw them; two brand-new, shiny broomsticks each with a ribbon tied in a bow around it.

"Dad, no way!" Scorpius exclaimed, turning to gape at his father. "For us?!" he demanded excitedly.

"Who else?" Draco laughed. Albus was speechless. The boys edged closer to the brooms and examined them. The one was almost black but shone deep purple in the light, the other exactly the same except for the colour, which was deep blue in the light. They both said, in angular, slanted writing, '_DODGE Viper'._

"That's the latest and greatest racing broom out, Uncle Dray!" Albus suddenly said, excited and impressed.

"Would anything _less_ than the best do for you two?" Draco chuckled, pleased with their reaction. Those brooms had cost a small fortune (which wasn't an issue) but they'd had to be imported as they weren't available in Europe yet.

Suddenly both boys were hugging him, and Draco was taken by surprise. He would have grabbed the brooms before bothering to say thanks, but then again, his son was raised differently.

"Thanks, Dad, you're the best!" Draco said.

"Yeah, thank you Uncle Dray. . . I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!"

"Don't just thank me. . . Thank the Lupin kid. He insisted he wanted to be the one to buy you your first real broom. So it's from both of us" Draco said. It was the truth, but of course Teddy couldn't afford to pay that kind of price. He'd worked out a payment plan to reimburse Draco, despite his protests.

"Teddy? Teddy did?" Albus asked, his heart warmed.

"Yep" Draco nodded. "Well what are you waiting for? Go test those sweepers out"

Not knowing which color Scorpius wanted, Albus offered him the choice. He really liked the deep blue one, but if Scorpius wanted it, the purple was just as good.

Scorpius grabbed the purple one. "I hope you don't mind, I just think this one suits me perfectly" Scorpius said. Albus was pleased.

"I was hoping I'd get the blue one" Albus said, grinning. The pulled the ribbons off the handles and ran outside to fly.

"Isn't DODGE a Muggle car brand?" Albus asked, as they ran to the large part of the garden where they wouldn't be obstructed by trees.

"Yeah it is, and Viper is one of the models" Scorpius explained. "They're made by the same company, only the Muggles don't know about the racing-broom department" Scorpius laughed. They finally reached the clearing and the mounted their brooms. "Ready?" Scorpius asked eagerly.

"You bet" Albus replied. Together, they kicked off and began soaring around the sky, going higher and higher, getting more comfortable with their brooms as they flew around, and tried some tricks out.

Draco watched them happily. He remembered his fist broom; what a feeling, to have one of those treasures that was your very own. He still flew quite a bit these days, especially since he'd been getting chummy with Harry Potter.

Scorpius felt wonderful. The Viper was amazing, it seemed to respond to his thoughts they way no broom had before. On this thing, he thought, he would ace the try-outs. He did a loop-de-loop and kept flying, testing the limits of the broom that he was obviously very at ease on. He tried a Wronksi Feint that he almost got right, but not quite. He nose-dived and pulled out of it a split-second before he would have collided with the ground. Draco felt his blood drain out of his face but saw the smile on his sons face: it had been on purpose. Scorpius had such excellent control of his flight.

Draco was impressed. He hadn't known his son was such a good flyer. Teddy and James had told him, of course, but now he had seen it for himself, ad would never doubt again. He shifted his gaze to Albus for a few moments, watching him explore the broom's capabilities. He wasn't nearly as good as Scorpius, but he was pretty confident in the air and looked like he'd flown a fair bit before. Draco retrieved his own broom from the garage (he kept it away from the others). It was a good model. . . old, but in mint condition. A classic.

He joined the boys in the air with a Quaffle. They were surprised but enthusiastic when Draco started training them. He was helping them improve their skills so that they would own at the try-outs.

Over the next two weeks, Draco trained the boys, choosing a different position to teach every other day, so that could play any position they wanted on the team. Albus had quick reflexes and thought he would make a good keeper. Draco pointed out that he also had good aim and was evasive, and would therefore make a good chaser. Scorpius, it was clear, would try out for seeker. He had a sharp eye, was an excellent flyer, and was the right build: in short, all the things that a seeker needed.

The time for Albus and Scorpius to go to the Potters was upon them, and Albus was surprised to find that he'd immensely enjoyed staying at the manor. Other than having access to luxuries he didn't have at home or school, Albus had relished in the time he got to spend alone with his best friend. Draco spent the days training and playing Quidditch with them, and they spent the evenings with Lucien and Narcissa. They slept in, in the mornings. But they had their afternoons to relax in the sun, or otherwise explore the massive property and the surrounding forest depending on how much of a workout they'd had playing Quidditch. And they had the nights, after everyone had gone to bed, to stay up late and chat.

Albus had thought it would be boring, without so many relatives to join them and entertain them, but on the contrary, he'd enjoyed the peace and quiet.

**AN: Aw, lucky little buggers! I want a Dodge Viper! Draco is pretty cool. I like the way I've portrayed him, if I do say so myself.**** Reviews always welcome as well as suggestions.**

**Next Chapter: Try-outs**

He landed in the middle of the pitch to hear who did make it, trying to hide his bitter disappointment

. . .to be continued!


	22. TryOuts

**AN: ****Good luck, boys! This chapter is the only thing I wrote about concerning their second year. We'll be skipping forward to the summer before third year in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Try-outs

School had commenced, and all the students had returned to Hogwarts. Albus, Scorpius, and Rose for their second year, James for his fourth, Fred for his fifth, and Victoire for her seventh and final year. Bill and Fleur's second child, Dominique, would be starting her first year.

Two weeks into the term, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, Francine Jasper, held try-outs for the team. She was missing two chasers and a seeker. There were a lot of people that turned up, those who didn't make it sitting in the stands to watch the others.

Albus was nervous; he'd only flown in front of family and people he knew well before. Never this many people. After displaying their general flying ability in groups of six, Scorpius and Albus survived the elimination. Soon there were only twelve possible candidates left.

"Alright, so we have to positions open" Jasper said in her commanding voice. "Chaser and seeker. There are two open spots for chaser. Not those of you that want to play seeker, move to the left. The potential chasers, group on the right"

Scorpius gave Albus's hand an encouraging squeeze and a smile before they separated. There were four people standing on the seeker side, excluding Scorpius, and six on the chaser side, excluding Albus.

"Right. You five, spread out evenly. I'm going to release the snitch in a few minutes, but you won't know precisely when, and the first person to catch it will be the new Slytherin seeker" Jasper instructed to the group on the left. The mounted their brooms and did what they were told. "And you lot, you will attempt to score a goal. I'm sure you know, I'm the keeper, so I will be defending the hoops. There are seven of you, so you'll have to fight for the Quaffle" Standing right in front of her, Albus saw the captain inconspicuously release the snitch. "We'll play for a period of fifteen minutes. Attempt to score as many times as you can during that time, and at the end, the two with the most goals will be chasers"

The fifteen minutes began. A fourth year had already scored twice, and a third year once. A fellow second year that Albus recognized, hadn't scored at all, like him. Albus was getting worried. Jasper blew her whistle and called for a meeting in the centre of the pitch.

"It can't be fifteen minutes already?" the second year said to Albus worriedly. They landed.

"Right, we have our new seeker!" Jasper announced proudly.

Albus felt arms fly around him before he saw it. He smiled broadly when he opened his eyes and Scorpius was hugging him, saying, "I got it, Ally! I caught it!"

"To the stands, the rest of you" Jasper spoke to those who tried for seeker. "Scorpius Malfoy, congratulations. You're the Slytherin seeker. Go sit down"

The second year and Albus devised a plan while the Slytherin team welcomed Scorpius to their midst. Their strategy worked out so that, if carried out correctly, Albus and the other boy would each score at least once. He told Albus his name was Shane Garth.

"Alright, resume!" Jasper yelled and blew her whistle. The fourth year that had two goals didn't score again, but the third year did, knocking Albus almost off his broom to get it. Another fourth year scored too. Shane and Albus put their strategy to work, and wove in and out of the other players. Shane scored. The set part two of the plan in motion, and Albus almost scored. Jasper blocked it with her foot when she'd dived in the wrong direction. The time ran out. Albus's heart sunk, as he hadn't scored a single goal. He had no chance of being on the team. He landed in the middle of the pitch to hear who did make it, trying to hide his bitter disappointment. He'd played well, but he hadn't scored.

"I've decided that you two will be our new chasers" Jasper said, indicating Shane and Albus. Albus didn't quite catch on.

"What?! Why?" The fourth year who'd scored two goals yelled indignantly.

"Yeah, that's not fair! We scored two goals each!" The third year protested.

"Shut up! I'm the captain, I'll say what's fair and unfair" the captain yelled. Everyone quieted down immediately. "I can't put you on my team because you have no respect or consideration for your fellow teammates" she said to the third year. He looked surprised. "You almost knocked the small one off his broom"

"But they're the competition in this case" he argued.

"No, you're wrong. I'm looking for player-dynamics here, hence why I chose these two. Admittedly they were slack in the first half, but they displayed excellent teamwork in the next. Teamwork is essential for chasers" Jasper explained. "And I can't choose _you_-" she waved a finger at the fourth year "-because I'm not allowed to. I know we're friends, but you were kicked off the team last year, mate. I can't put you back on because of your record"

The other three people that tried out for chaser had long since walked away. The third and fourth year stalked off angrily. The captain smiled at Shane and Albus. "You two, nice work. I hope you can get on well with our other chaser, Ramsey. She's in third year" Jasper yawned and stretched her arms out. "I also chose you because you're young. You have a lot of potential. With training, you could be invaluable assets to this team. And because you're young, you'll serve the team for years to come. Frankly, I don't want to have to have try-outs again, ever, if I can avoid it. Nightmares, they are. I still have three years here, in which I hope I stay captain" Jasper rambled. It was just starting to sink in that Albus had made the team.

As soon as he saw the two kids walk away, and saw Albus remain behind, Scorpius let up a whoop of triumph. He ran from the stands right up to Albus and jumped up and down in excitement. "We made it, Ally! You and me!" he cheered. Albus couldn't help but grin at the hyperactive blonde.

"Yes we did!" Albus joined in.

**AN: ****Guess what? The next chapter ties up the whole Luna-freaking-out thing, as well as Draco's past! Dun dun dun! Not to be missed!**

**Next Chapter: ****Explanations**

"I have a friend now, and that sure helps" he grinned at his old-time rival.

. . .to be continued!


	23. Explanations

**AN: ****The story behind Luna's mumblings about marriage and love, as well as some friendly bonding between Draco and Harry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Explanations

Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup that year, but it didn't matter. Slytherin had come second. Albus and Scorpius didn't mind, really, as Gryffindor played well and deserved to win. And they didn't feel guilty, as they too, had played well. They resolved to win the next cup, though.

Harry was pleased. It was the summer holiday before Albus and Scorpius's third year. They were spending the week in Godric's Hollow. They couldn't believe how quickly the year had gone by. Like the previous year, the months after Christmas seemed to fly by, and once again, they found themselves on holiday.

Lily, instead of being afraid of being sorted into Slytherin as Albus had been, was afraid of being sorted into Hufflepuff. She would be beginning her first year at Hogwarts that year. She wouldn't mind Gryffindor, as her Mum and Dad had been in Gryffindor, and she would know James, Fred, and Rose. If she was sorted into Ravenclaw, she would know Dominique (Victoire had graduated). And if she was sorted into Slytherin, she would know Albus and Scorpius. So Lily was fine with any of the three houses, but not Hufflepuff.

"I was in Hufflepuff! It's not too bad" Teddy had assured her when she'd discussed it with him. But she figured that it didn't help her, as Teddy was out of school, and she'd still not know anyone. She hoped Hugo would be sorted into the same house as her. . . They were quite close. He came to visit often, unlike that sulky cow, Rose, Lily thought.

Speaking of people that visited often, Draco had been coming over rather a lot, even before his son had returned home for the summer break. He and Harry were now kind of friends.

"D'you remember what you told me, about what Luna said that night at the Christmas party the year before last?" Harry asked Draco over a cup of coffee one morning.

"All too clearly" Draco replied.

"About not loving her husband and all that?" Harry prompted.

"Yes. . ." said Draco, sipping his coffee. He liked it milky and sweet.

"Well as it turns out, she's been in love with _Neville_ all these years!" Harry said, with an air of having just revealed an important secret. Harry did like to gossip, Draco thought fondly.

"Is that so?" Draco said, trying to sound as keen as Harry was.

"Yep, and that night, at the party, she told Neville how she felt. And he rejected her! He said that he was happily married to Hannah Abbott" Harry continued, pausing for a sip of his stronger, bitterer coffee.

"That's fascinating" Draco commented, smiling to himself.

"Yep, Neville told me all about it. Apparently, Luna kept insisting that he _didn't_ love his wife, but was secretly in love with her, Luna! But alas, she was wrong. That's why he stormed out the way he did"

"And that's why Luna was standing all dazed in the garden, in the bloody snow" Draco recalled. "Muttering about marriage and other nonsense"

"Why did she hex you again?" Harry asked.

"She was threatening to spill the beans about my failed marriage" Draco said. The only person he'd ever told that to was Harry.

"Oh, yeah. Why don't you want anyone to know that you left Astoria, rather than the other way around?" Harry asked. Draco had answered that question before but answered again anyway.

"So that she can keep her dignity. And besides, it's not the fact that I left her that I'm trying to hide. . . It's the reason why"

"Oh yeah," Harry said again. "There's no shame in being gay, Draco" Harry said softly.

"Shhhh!" Draco reprimanded. "You're the only one who knows I'm. . . well, _that_ way" –he didn't like saying it out loud. That was like admitting it- "so hush up".

"The kids are up in their rooms and Gin's out shopping for groceries. You know how those boys eat us out of house and home" Harry reassured.

"In any case, that's not where the shame lies, in this case. It lies in the fact that I was unfaithful to my wife. My beautiful, perfect spouse who didn't deserve to be cheated on" Draco said, draining the coffee mug.

"Astoria may be beautiful and perfect, but she's also female, and therein lays the problem" Harry reasoned.

Draco scowled; an expression Harry was used to seeing from their younger days. "Infidelity is just as bad a sin as homosexuality".

"Homosexuality isn't a sin, Draco. I thought you'd accepted that already? Accepted yourself?" Harry asked, looking his friend in the eye. "You did the right thing, in the end, though. You let her go. You allowed Astoria to go and find true love with a man who loves her"

Draco sighed. "I did. And I let her go on her terms; she told everyone that _she_ left _me_. I didn't argue. She didn't want the kids, which is something I am eternally grateful for"

"Exactly. So you should just let it all go" Harry smiled.

Draco sighed again. "I already have. I have a friend now, and that sure helps" he grinned at his old-time rival.

**AN: ****OMG Draco's gay! Who didn't see that one coming? Haha. By the way, romance coming up soon. Reviews highly appreciated and always welcome! YAY I watched the new Harry Potter movie on Wednesday, the very first screening of it in SA. I thought it was awesome.**

**Next Chapter: ****Third Year**

He considered it a milestone for his best friend, having just had his first kiss. A milestone he himself had not yet reached.

. . .to be continued!


	24. Third Year

**AN: ****Aw, cute!! I really liked this chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it. I know it has taken a while for us to get to this point, so I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with the story this far! I really appreciate the reviews, so keep them coming! **

**I'm sorry for the lame chapter titles. I've been too lazy to get these betaed, so heads up, there're probably some mistakes. ****I'd also like to apologize for some stuff in the story that isn't canon, like George marrying a Muggle. For some reason, that's how I pictured it in my mind. Luckily, this is fanfiction so it's not such a big deal. I've fixed the issue of Luna's kids a few chapters back. . . Thank you to the reviewer who pointed these errors out! **

**One more thing: "Malfoy" comes from the French words "mal" and "foi" which mean bad faith. So I was kind of right. (^^,)**

**WARNING: Slash. That means male/male relationships and situations. Its mild, but its probably going to get less mild. If the homosexuality that will be present from here on out bothers you, I suggest you turn back. I thought I made it clear in the summary that this will be slash, but if you didn't realize, then consider yourself hereby warned. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Third Year

They were in third year already. Albus and Scorpius had divided their Christmas and Summer holidays up between spending time at Malfoy Manor and Potters' Place. Rose had mysteriously not come to visit even once.

Lily had been sorted into Slytherin. Albus was glad to have some family join him in his house. He could now sneer at James for being in the minority. Hugo, on the other hand, had been sorted into Gryffindor, to the great pride of Ron.

One Thursday evening, Albus and Scorpius were hanging out in the common room by their favourite sofa near the fireplace. Lily sat huddled on a recliner. A few other Slytherins of second and third year were scattered around the nearby couches, joining in the conversation occasionally. The two boys were popular, and often socialized with their housemates, but never without each other.

That was precisely why it was such a shock when a third year girl named Hailey asked Scorpius if he would accompany her to the Owlery to send a letter.

"Uh. . . sure" Scorpius replied, apprehensively. He glanced at Albus, almost as if asking for permission. Albus was startled. He smiled at his friend to let him know that it was okay for him go. One of the other students wolf-whistled when Hailey grabbed Scorpius's hand and let him out of the dungeons. Albus burned with anger. 'Who does she think she is?' he thought angrily. 'Only I am allowed to touch him'. Albus didn't think anyone else was worthy. He knew his possessiveness might scare his friend a bit though, so he decided not to say anything about it.

Albus waited up for Scorpius. The common room slowly emptied. Eventually, it was quite late, and there were only two people still sitting in the corner, playing chess. Lily had gone to her dormitory. The entrance stirred and Albus turned around. He gave his friend a huge smile when he saw the blonde walking in. Hailey giggled and said goodnight to Scorpius. She waved at Albus and then disappeared into the girl's dormitories.

Scorpius slunk into the sofa, resuming the position he'd been in before he'd left, almost three hours ago. After a moment, he put his feet up on the small coffee table in front of him, between the sofa and the fireplace.

"So? What was that about?" Albus inquired curiously. He was exhausted and he'd missed his friend, so he turned and fell back so that his head was resting on Scorpius's lap. They often sat like this.

"We went to the Owlery. And then she said that there was no letter to send. . ." Scorpius said. Albus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "So we chatted for a while, and when I asked her why she'd dragged me to the Owlery if she didn't need to send a letter, she told me that she wanted to get me on my own" Scorpius ran his fingers through Albus's messy black hair. The glow from the fire made it look almost auburn.

Albus smirked. So people had to pry Scorpius from his fingers to get him on his own. "What did she do to you?" he asked, a trace of laughter lingering, looking up into his friend's eyes.

"She kissed me" Scorpius answered, seeming surprised.

"Oh?" Albus said, laughing at Scorpius's confused expression. He considered it a milestone for his best friend, having just had his first kiss. A milestone he himself had not yet reached. "How was it?" he asked eagerly. The boys hardly had time to do things separately, but when they did, they shared every detail.

"It was nice" Scorpius said thoughtfully. "I wish I could explain properly" he sighed. There was a moment of silence and the stroking of Albus's hair ceased, Scorpius's hand resting on Albus's head. Albus searched the blonde's face. Suddenly Scorpius's feature's lit up. "I can't tell you, but I can show you" he said.

Albus didn't know what to say. He stared at Scorpius. "If you're up for it?" Scorpius said, smiling.

"Um. . . why not?" he smiled back. Scorpius leaned forward and caught Albus's lips with his own.

It was at a weird angle and kind of upside-down, but it was a wonderful kiss. Scorpius moved his lips gently but firmly against Albus's, guiding the less experienced boy. Albus found it easy, almost natural, to follow Scorpius's lead and returned the slow, gentle kiss. Scorpius was surprised to find that Albus's lips were as soft as Hailey's, and he was enjoying kissing Albus a whole lot more. He'd been a bit frightened with her; she'd been in control, and he was used to being the leader. It felt more right with Albus; less foreign and more intimate.

Then again, they were on a comfy sofa by a warm fireplace, as opposed to a cold, drafty stone room surrounded by owls and their droppings, not to mention dead rodents. The setting was definitely more romantic. But even without the nice setting, Scorpius knew that kissing Albus was much, much better.

After a while, Scorpius's neck was beginning to get a bit sore from bending forward, so he slowly broke apart from Albus's lips. Albus's eyes drifted open. Scorpius was arching his back and stretching. He then settled back to how he was before they'd kissed, leaning back into the cushy couch.

"Well that was. . ." Scorpius began.

"-Bloody damn nice" Albus finished for him. He wouldn't have had his first kiss any other way; with his best friend, whom he trusted and was at ease with.

"My sentiments exactly" Scorpius laughed. He felt oddly satisfied. He was a bit smug that he'd given Albus his first kiss; he didn't think anyone else deserved it.

The boys proceeded to their dorm room and went to sleep, both content. There was a distinct lack of awkwardness. They hadn't realized they'd crossed over the line of "normal", friendly behaviour.

**AN: ****Uh oh. MJ and PJ (Malfoy Junior and Potter Junior, my personal nicknames for these rascals) have shared a kiss, and begun something a bit twisted, but nonetheless beautiful. Very Romantic next chappie, even though it wouldn't seem like it from the preview below (^^,) LOL anyways, my twin has been AWOL for a while, so that would be the reason for my endless typing and typing and typing. . . I'm really sorry about it. I bet you got all excited when you saw a word count in excess of 1400 words, thinking that I actually delivered on my promise of not being such a short-chapter-spawning-twat. But no such luck. Actual chapter is just under a thousand words. My bad!**

**Code Geass totally raped my brain.**

**Dudes, I'm totally losing interest in this story. It may end after chapter 34, even though I'd intended for it to be about 50 chapters. But I promise a climatic ending, okay? Okay.**

**Next Chapter: ****New Pastime**

"Wanna snog again?" Scorpius asked, not a trace of shyness. Albus grinned.

. . .to be continued!


	25. New Pastime

**AN: ****I'm running out of written story. . . Shiiiit, that means I need to sit and write some more, lest this story go on an unwanted hiatus!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

New Pastime

The next day went the same as every other day. Scorpius and Albus got detention from Headmistress McGonagall for disrupting the lesson. They would have to polish all of the Divination teacher's crystal balls without magic the coming Saturday evening.

That evening, the common room was pretty full, as it usually was on a Friday night. The students tended to stay up later, as they didn't have class the next morning. Albus was a bit irritated; he wanted to see if he could somehow get Scorpius to kiss him again, but he couldn't, with all those people around.

They had enough of a reputation for people to get out of their seats when they approached. Even though they were only thirteen (Scorpius almost fourteen), people respected the two trouble makers. Taking their places in their special sofa by the fireplace, they engaged in light, joking conversation with the people around them. They chatted for a while, mostly to each other, and occasionally to everyone else.

At about nine o' clock, Albus quietly asked Scorpius if he wanted to with him to Gryffindor Tower and hang out with James and Fred for a bit. They often did this on Fridays, seeing as James refused to come down to the dungeons.

The boys excused themselves and proceeded to Gryffindor tower, which was at the opposite end of the school. The walked the long way in companionable silence. They knew the shortest route (which was still pretty long) quite well by now. "Hey, Ally?" Scorpius spoke.

"Yeah?" Albus replied, passing a portrait of a ballerina doing a magical dance.

"Wanna snog again?" Scorpius asked, not a trace of shyness. Albus grinned.

"Sure" he said. Scorpius grinned back and held out his hand. Albus took it and followed Scorpius to a narrow, hidden passageway that was concealed behind a tapestry. They were closer to Gryffindor Tower than the dungeons now.

The passageway wasn't well lit and wasn't warm, but not really cold either. It was a neutral temperature. "This'll do fine" Scorpius assessed.

"Where does this even lead to?" Albus asked, squinting, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lighting (or lack thereof).

"The corridor where Charms class is" Scorpius replied, turning to face his friend. The passageway was narrow and the boys were forced to be quite close together. Closing the short distance between them, Scorpius pushed his lips to Albus's firmly.

Knowing what to expect his time, Albus responded immediately, taking the initiative to place his arms around Scorpius's neck. He gently took a fistful of Scorpius's long, soft hair into his hand and maneuvered the blonde's head to make the kiss deeper.

Surprised by Albus's new fervor, Scorpius allowed him his way for a while, enjoying the movement of their lips together in a perfect rhythm. After a few minutes, however, he took control again and moved his hands from their position on Albus's waist to the wall behind Albus. He pushed Albus back so that he was pressed up against the wall, their bodies perfectly aligned.

Scorpius decided he wanted more, and pushed his tongue against Albus's now dark pink lips. Albus's eyes shot open in surprise, to find that he still couldn't see anything in the darkness. His pulse quickened and he closed his eyes again, relinquishing resistance and parting his lips. Scorpius pushed his tongue into Albus's mouth and began exploring it.

Albus was enjoying the feeling immensely. After a few moments of just enjoying the pleasure, he began copying Scorpius's movements inside his mouth. After a few more moments, the boys' tongues were battling for dominance. They made out for what could have been hours but felt like minutes.

Their breathing was becoming hard and uneven. Deciding he needed to breathe for a second, Scorpius pulled away slowly. Albus let his arms rest on Scorpius's shoulders, Scorpius leaning back to lean against the wall.

"_Lumos". _Scorpius's wand-tip ignited and cast light upon the boys. He saw that Albus's face was flushed and his lips darkened from extensive kissing.

The boys smiled at each other. Albus slunk to the floor, leaning on the wall. Scorpius followed suite and slunk down the opposite wall.

"We should get to the tower soon, before curfew" Scorpius commented lazily, after a few minutes of catching his breath.

"What time is it?" Albus enquired, ruffling his hair that was dampened slightly with perspiration. Scorpius cast a time spell. It was almost midnight. "Shit!" exclaimed Albus. Scorpius sniggered; he'd never heard Albus use profanity before.

"That was pretty intense, don't you think, Ally?" said Scorpius. Albus blushed.

"Not really, it just came out. . . There are worse swear words. . ." Albus trailed off sheepishly, trying to explain himself.

"Not that!" Scorpius laughed. "Us. Making out" Scorpius explained.

Albus blushed again. "No kidding. . ." his cheeks returned to their normal colour. "Hey, Scor? What. . . _is_. . . this?" he asked, not quite knowing how to phrase the question properly. But Scorpius always understood what he was trying to say.

"This is our new favourite pastime, my friend" Scorpius replied, grinning.

**AN: ****What a messed up dynamic. I know I don't go around snogging my best friend. Anyways, 100 reviews, OMG!! haha. Thanks guys (or should I say ladies, since I'd be willing to wager that like 90% of the readers are female). Keep those reviews coming!!**

**Next Chapter: ****Undefined**

It was Scorpius's turn to feel unexpectedly hurt. "You don't want to do this anymore?" he asked quietly.

. . .to be continued!


	26. Undefined

**AN: ****Hi friends! I've now seen HP6 a total of 3 times! Yay me! My twin thinks I'm obsessed with Draco Malfoy. LOL. Lily is currently the only person who knows about her brother and Scorpius's little "thing". **

**Cyber-high-fives for any and all males readers out there. You're not alone, dudes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Undefined

The two teens would kiss occasionally. Fortunately their friendship was the kind that meant that could enjoy doing anything together, even boring things, so they spent time doing regular things too. They went to Hogsmeade together, they played Wizard's chess, they studied (although sporadically) and they just hung out, sometimes in an amicable silence and sometimes chatting away the hours.

Sometimes they would fool around on one of their beds in the dormitory, never going very far though. They didn't get past toplessness; not wanting to lose the innocence of their friendship. Neither of them seemed to realize that normal friends didn't usually make out with each other, and not for extended periods of time.

Sometimes they would kiss other people. Girls. It was only normal that they should have romantic experiences with the opposite sex. They were teenagers, after all. And anyway, neither Albus nor Scorpius considered their "pastime" as they called it, to be out of the ordinary, nor did they take it to mean more than what it was: a fun way to spend time together and an expression of affection and appreciation.

One day, Scorpius got a girlfriend. Albus was more hurt than he expected to be. He'd always been number one in Scorpius's life. Would that change? He feared so but hoped not.

Scorpius still cornered Albus and kissed him. Things would get heated and they'd stop before they went too far.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Albus asked once. "Now that you're in a relationship, I mean"

It was Scorpius's turn to feel unexpectedly hurt. "You don't want to do this anymore?" he asked quietly. The look in his eyes was a mixture of sadness and fear.

"No, no, you misunderstand me, Scor" Albus reassured, taking Scorpius's hand. "I do. Merlin knows, I do want to keep. . . doing things with you" Albus sighed. "I just wonder if your girlfriend wouldn't mind. If she knew"

Scorpius, for some reason, looked relieved. "I wouldn't lie to her, Ally. If she found out, or if she asked. . . I'd tell her the truth"

"But what is the truth? That you like to suck face with your best friend sometimes? What do you even need me for, now that you have _her_?" Albus asked, the hurt and jealously coming through in his voice.

"That's not all we do, Al. . . You know you're number one" Scorpius said quietly and calmly. "And if you asked me to, I'd drop her in a minute. I just didn't know you had a problem with her"

Albus looked horrified. "No! I never meant. . . Gosh, Scor, I wouldn't ask you to do that! I don't have a problem. . ." Albus wanted his best friend to be happy. And anyway, he didn't have a say on who he dated; it wasn't as if he and Scorpius were _together_. They were just best friends, who were confused about what exactly friends do or do not do with each other.

"You should get a girlfriend too" Scorpius suggested, not really realizing his uncharacteristic tactlessness. "That way, you can hang out with her when I'm hanging out with my girl" he said.

Albus was, once again, hurt. But he didn't say anything; he just nodded, fearing his voice would falter if he tried to speak.

**AN: ****This is so sad! Sigh. I'm really sorry for slipping back into a short chapter. I'll make another exxxtra long one to make it up to you, 'kay? (^^,) and if I don't, I'll update real quick instead.**

**Hope you're still enjoying the story. . . I haven't decided on a definite length yet. I think there'll be another time-skip soon. I need them to be in fourth year.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, sugars! It really motivates me.**

**Don't worry, I don't think MJ and PJ will be "friends with benefits" forever. I really can't wait to write more on Harry and Draco's friendship. Ron will be an asshole, which is mean, since I decided that I like him since watching the last movie.**

**Anyways, I'll post the next chapter on Friday or something. Love always! **

**Next Chapter: ****Lies**

"You're either very blind, or very mean, Scorpius Malfoy" the girl said unkindly.

. . .to be continued!


	27. Lies

**AN: ****Being in the Southern Hemisphere, it's the middle of winter. I'm freezing my arse off here. **

**himeoka tsuki asked me who wears the pants in this relationship. . . lol. If you refer to the beginning chapters, you'll see that Scorpius (despite being like really cute and tiny) dominates their friendship. I should think that they have a pretty open, equal relationship, but at the end of the day I think the little Malfoy is the boss. (**,)**

**Another reviewer thinks that it isn't plausible for Al and Scor not to realize the boundaries of friendship. My reasoning is that they've both probably lived pretty sheltered lives. I can imagine Harry dissociating himself and his family with Muggles, due to his bad childhood in the Muggle world. Therefore, don't you think Albus's ideas about friendship might be warped from lack of exposure to kids his own age (that aren't family)? I do. In this story, anyway, Albus didn't have many friends and was quite shy at the beginning, before he met Scorpius. As for Scorpius, I think he knows more than he lets on. . . Or maybe he's just confused? It happens a lot, during adolescence. Really.**

**I know this chapter also short, but hey. I did warn you in the summary in the very first chapter that most chapters would be less than 1000 words. So don't moan at me about it, 'kay? hehe. I hope it enjoy this chapter nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Lies

Scorpius had gone through three girls before Albus eventually plucked up the courage to ask a girl out. She pretty and she made Albus laugh, but he didn't really have anything close to what he had with Scorpius. And he wasn't even sure what that was.

Albus and Scorpius made an effort to make sure they spent loads of time together, as it was getting increasingly difficult to balance having a girlfriend with the ever-growing workload that school was placing upon them.

Albus and Scorpius also frequently found themselves in each other's arms. At that point it had become a normal part of their friendship. They didn't even think of it as abnormal, not that they ever had. Only now, they were so used to it that they couldn't imagine their lives without the other, and their friendship without romance.

One day, in their fourth year, Scorpius was walking across the Hogwarts grounds, hand in hand with his latest girlfriend. He'd been with this one a while. They liked each other a lot. They went to stand by the edge of the lake, admiring the late afternoon sun low in the sky, gleaming on the water's sparkling surface.

"This is mine and Ally's favourite time of day" Scorpius commented matter-of-factly.

"Why's that?" the pretty brunette asked, adjusting her tie so that it was looser.

"Because, in the holidays, since we were twelve, this is the time of the day we'd have our "special" time." The girl raised her eyebrows. "We'd lie in, in the mornings, spend the hottest time of the day playing Quidditch with my dad, or with Ally's family, or both. We'd have supper with the family –whomever's it happened to be- in the evenings before we went to bed. Ally and me, we'd stay up late into the night, just talking" Scorpius reminisced.

"So why was the afternoon your favourite time of day?" Scorpius's girlfriend enquired. He turned and grinned at her.

"Because that was our time" he said simply.

"What did you do, though?" she asked, growing impatient.

"We'd explore the caves near my house. We'd walk along the beach; we'd swim in the sea sometimes. We'd lay under the apple trees and look at the clouds. We'd just be, in each others' company"

"That sounds very romantic" the brunette said, a hint of jealousy in her melodic voice. Scorpius just looked at her. "You're either very blind, or very mean, Scorpius Malfoy" the girl said unkindly.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius replied, scandalized. No one spoke to him in that tone of voice. Ever.

"It's the former if you can't see what's staring you in the face. You're in love with Albus!"

"What?!" Scorpius exclaimed, shocked.

"It's the latter, if you know you're in love with Albus but insist on dating girls like me anyway" the girl said. Scorpius scoffed. "Why are you using me, Scorpius?" she asked, hurt. "To make people think you're straight? What is it?" When he didn't reply, she continued. "You will never love me as much as you love him"

"He's my best friend! Of course I love him more than you! But I'm dating you, aren't I? I gave you my heart, didn't I?" the blonde retaliated.

"We may be dating but that means nothing. I don't have anything with you that you don't already have with _him_. And no, you never gave me anything! You can't give me what already belongs to someone else!" she started crying.

"I don't have to listen to this" Scorpius said quietly, dangerously. He looked at her, shook his head, and turned his back on her as he made his way back to the castle.

"You can lie to yourself as much as you like. I know it's true!" she said, through tears.

He didn't turn back.

**AN: ****Harsh. Hehe. What will Scorpius do now that he has to confront his feelings? Will he find the truth buried in his confusion? Read next chapter and find out! And review!**

**Next Chapter: ****Truth**

Albus's heart-rate sped up, as it always did when those grey eyes poured themselves into his green ones.

. . .to be continued!


	28. Truth

**AN: ****Aw! Fluffy! Do you think hanging out with my gay twin brother has mad me into a fangirl?! Dear God, I think it has. . . **

**I'm really sorry; I think this chapter will be disappointing to some. But this is the way it is, even if it seems unlikely, that's why its called fanfiction. lol. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Truth

"What's wrong, Scor?"

"Nothing"

"Don't talk shit. Give me some credit. . . We've been best friend for how long now?"

"Four years"

"Exactly. And we've spent what percentage of those four years together?"

"Ninety-nine percent, Al"

"Aha! So are you really going to sit there, and tell me nothing is wrong, when I can _clearly_ see that something is, in fact, not right?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. In truth, he thought his friend's persistence was endearing. "Alright! Stop nagging me. I'll tell you". Albus was relieved. He hated it when there were secrets between them. There hardly ever were, and if there were, they weren't secret for very long. "We broke up" Scorpius said with a sigh.

"What? With your girlfriend? Albus said.

"Yep"

"Oh Merlin. Why?"

". . ."

"Come on Scor, you know you can tell me anything" Albus pleaded.

"Fine, fine. She said that she and I didn't have anything that I didn't already have with you" Scorpius admitted.

"Well, I'm your best friend. Duh" Albus said, perplexed. In Albus's mind, it was obvious that he should be closer to Scorpius than the girls that came and went. He, Albus, was always there.

"That's what I said!" Scorpius exclaimed. He could always count on Albus to agree and understand.

"That's no reason to dump you though. What else did she say?" Albus asked.

"Don't assume that she dumped me, Ally!"

"Why'd you dump her, then?"

"I didn't!" Scorpius said. Albus looked confused. "We just kind of. . . mutually. . . you know"

"Fell apart?" Albus offered.

"Something to that effect. Anyway, she said that I can't give her my heart when it belongs to someone else already" Scorpius looked into Albus's eyes. Albus's heart-rate sped up, as it always did when those grey eyes poured themselves into his green ones.

"Who does your heart belong to, Scor?" Albus asked in almost a whisper.

Scorpius placed his hand on Albus's jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "You" he said quietly.

**AN: ****Awww, now I feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Now it's Albus's turn to confront his feelings. I know some of you were expecting an extended period of denial, but as I hinted in the Author's Notes of a previous chapter, I tend to think that Scorpius was more aware about the nature of their relationship than he let on. I think he only insisted on dating girls so that (a) he wouldn't risk his friendship with Albus and (b) in some twisted, pervy way, he wanted to gain some experience so that he could better please Albus.**

**Which reminds me about a question a male reader asked. Being fourteen, and sexually "awake", lol, I'm sure things do get pretty steamy during their make-outs. . . But as I said, they seem at least realize that something WILL change if they indulge in their desires. Also, I'm not sure how I want to proceed, after their first sexual experience with each other in chapter 31. But it's only hinted at. I don't want to put readers off by suddenly getting all graphic on them.**

**I really hope this story has progressed somewhat. Thanks so much for sticking with me this far! Because you have done so, I won't flake out on you and end it abruptly due to my laziness. I'll see it through and deliver a decent length story.**

**So, as of the next chapter (as you can see by the teaser-line below) things with the younger Potter and Malfoy are finally clear. Which is why I'm giving you a heads up: Harry and Draco. WTF is going on with them?? All shall be revealed, dear readers! Mua ha ha ha ha!**

**Oh, and just because things are smooth now, it doesn't mean they're gonna stay that way. . .**

**Next Chapter: ****Family**

The boys finally understood that were more than friends. And they were fine with that.

. . .to be continued!


	29. Family

**AN: ****Nothing much to say, except that reviews are highly appreciated, even the ones that say "I love it". Although I prefer the longer ones saying WHAT you like or hate and any suggestions are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Family

It was the Christmas holidays Albus and Scorpius's fourth year. Albus had broken up with his girlfriend, offering an apology and the reasoning that "his heart belonged to someone else". The boys finally understood that were more than friends. And they were fine with that.

They were spending that particular week at the Potters'. It was extremely cold that year, and it had been snowing on and off for two weeks, and constantly for the past few days. It was much too cold and snowy to play Quidditch.

"So, you boys won the Quidditch cup last year?" Harry asked them, snuggling a cushion on the couch where he'd once sat up with Draco all night, nursing his bleeding head.

"Yep!" Albus and Scorpius said in unison, proudly.

"We won the year before, though" James said defensively.

"Well you'd better win again this year! It doesn't do for Gryffindor to lose, the first year that you're captain of the team!" Harry said. James's ears went pink.

"No ways! We're gonna kick their arses" Scorpius laughed.

"Again" Albus added.

They all laughed and huddled in their couches for warmth. Ginny brought hot cocoa for everyone.

Clutching his steaming mug, Albus asked, "So when will Uncle Dray be here?"

Scorpius looked at Harry expectantly. "He'll probably be round for dinner" Harry replied, adjusting his glasses.

"I do hope he brings Lucien. That child is another Scorpius, I tell you" Ginny said fondly. They'd grown quite close to the Malfoy family over the past three years.

Later that day, Albus and Scorpius found themselves sitting on Albus's bed, bored. "This weather sucks" Albus commented grumpily, laying back on the bed. Scorpius sat cross legged at the bottom.

"I like it" Scorpius said.

"I'm bored" Albus complained.

"I can think of something to do" Scorpius said mischievously. Something they'd been unable to do much since being surrounded by their families.

"Oh yeah?" Albus grinned. He flicked his wand and the door closed. He wasn't legally allowed to do magic outside of school, but he couldn't be traced in his parents house. The ministry couldn't tell that it wasn't Harry or Ginny.

Scorpius moved so that he was on top of the other boy and they began kissing passionately. 'This is the best way to stay warm' Albus thought, smiling into Scorpius's mouth.

The boys didn't notice as their door opened. "Merlin, can't you find something else to do? It's bad enough I have to be exposed to this at school" Lily commented. She never meant it badly though. . . she wholly approved of Scorpius and Albus's relationship. She liked Scorpius a lot (like everyone did) and was secretly holding thumbs for getting him as a brother-in-law one day.

"Shit, Lils, you gave me a fright" Scorpius moaned, pulling away from Albus and resuming his position at the foot of the bed.

She laughed. "Sorry. You should find a better way to hide what you're doing though, if you don't want to get caught"

"It's not as if we're doing anything wrong!" Scorpius replied.

"Yeah, we're just regular teenage wizards, bored out of our pants in this weather" Albus said.

"Well, you need to keep it _in_ your pants if you don't want to anger Mum and Dad" Lily stated indifferently.

"Lily!" Albus scolded, embarrassed. She always seemed to imply that Albus and Scorpius were having sex, when they were innocent, in that respect.

"I'm so glad I know what it's like to have a little sister" Scorpius laughed. Lily beamed. She loved that Scorpius saw her as a sister. She saw him as a brother. "Can you fuck off now?" Scorpius added, smiling sweetly.

She just laughed. "Fine, get back to. . . what you were doing" Lily winked.

They did just that.

**ZOMG on Facebook I was saying how happy I was when I landed in London, and I accidentally said how happy I was when I landed in londong. Then my twin is like, "you were happy when you landed in long dong?" LOL. I always check my spelling now****. . .**

**Decided to post these two close together since I've made you wait. . . I got a tattoo yesterday!! It's zero's tattoo from Vampire Knight, except it's on my wrist.**

**Next Chapter: ****Disagreement**

"Do you have to say it like that?" Albus asked, annoyed. "Are you ashamed of me or something? Or ashamed of us?"

. . .to be continued!


	30. Disagreement

**AN: ****In case no one's been paying attention or they've forgotten, Scorpius has a natural charm and people seem to instantly 'take' to him. The same is true of a friend I once had and I was always somewhat envious, which inspired this chapter. How might Albus feel about having to work harder for people to like him?**

**Oh, and once again, I warn you: This is a fucking slash! I thought that might be apparent by now, and yet there are STILL people messaging me, complaining about it. For God's sake, people. IT'S A SLASH!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Disagreement

Neither Scorpius nor Albus knew how their fathers would react to the news that they were together. Albus wanted to tell them; Scorpius didn't think it was anyone else's business.

"We shouldn't have to sneak around, like criminals!" Albus argued. "We have every right. . . We have something beautiful and everyone should know"

Scorpius shook his head, playing with a quill he was using to scribble down notes. The boys were sitting in the attic (which was clean and airy). The blonde sat huddled around a tiny cauldron in the centre of the room, while Albus paced around in circles. Scorpius enjoyed making potions in his free time, especially ones that weren't on the school syllabus.

"No one needs to know the details about our relationship, Ally. The can _see_ that we're really close. Why tell them _how_ close?" Scorpius replied, putting the quill down and giving the simmering potion a stir.

They'd had this argument a few times before over the holiday, and reached no consensus. Lily poked her head above the trap door from the room below. She smiled at the sight of the two boys and clambered up the rickety stairs.

"Hi, guys. What'ya making, Scor?" she said brightly.

"Felix Felicitus. It has to brew for another six months" Scorpius replied, staring at the bubbling golden potion that was dancing about within the tiny cauldron. "We're going to hide it here and retrieve it in the summer break"

"Why such a small quantity?" Lily asked, taking a seat on the floor opposite Scorpius.

"It's horribly difficult, and possibly dangerous. I don't want to get in over my head by making a huge amount" he replied.

"Not to mention, it uses really rare ingredients that are expensive" Albus added, ceasing his rounds around the small room.

"Sit down, Ally" Scorpius gestured the space next to him. Albus gave in and took a seat beside his blonde beauty.

"I think you should come out" Lily commented, indicating that she'd been listening in before she showed her face.

"We don't know how my dad or your parents will react to the information that their sons are fags, Lily" Scorpius said, eyes not moving from the golden potion's uneven surface.

"Do you have to say it like that?" Albus asked, annoyed. "Are you ashamed of me or something?! Or ashamed of us?"

Scorpius rubbed his eyes. They were burning slightly from the invisible fumes of the potion. "You know it isn't like that" he responded quietly.

"Then what is it?" Albus said angrily. He inhaled and exhaled after hearing his own tone of voice. He was calming down.

"Your family likes me, Ally"

"Not Uncle Ron! And not Rose" Lily interrupted. Albus shot her a death-glare.

"And I don't want to jeopardize that. If I had to spend my holidays away from you, I would suffer. Is that what you want? Me to agonize and pine for you, all summer? All Christmas?" Scorpius said softly. He looked into Albus's eyes.

"You're emotionally blackmailing me" Albus said sulkily. "And anyway, my family would still like you. Everyone does" there was a hint of jealousy in the last part, as well as the weight of a thousand words unsaid.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scorpius asked, slightly aggressively. Lily looked about awkwardly. She felt out of place now, and she didn't like the open air of hostility that was filling the air.

"Nothing. I'm going to go for a fly on my Viper. See you later" Albus got up and descended the steep, narrow stairs hurriedly, leaving Lily and Scorpius sitting there to stare at the golden potion.

"He'll freeze out there" Lily commented after a minute of painful silence.

"Let him freeze" Scorpius said. Lily looked at him and noticed tears brimming to his eyes. The normally pale grey irises were brightened by the redness that surrounded them.

"Scorpius?" Lily said gently, wanting to make him feel better but not knowing how. She knew that her brother never did find her comforting, but she hoped she could at least be of use to her brother's boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Lily! I'll. . . be back for dinner" he said, and rose gracefully to his feet.

"Where are you going?" she asked, concerned. She'd never seen Scorpius lose his composure.

"To lock myself in Al's room until he comes back" Scorpius left in a dramatic swirl of his cloak.

**AN: ****Oh dear, an awkward dinner coming up. Dudes, I was really disappointed with the lack of enthusiasm in the last chapters. . . I even posted them together for you! Please review! I've written up to Chapter 38, so I'm really eager to post, but I'm not going to if no one likes my story anymore ******

**Next Chapter: ****Problem**

Lily looked at Scorpius, and then Albus, and back again, trying to see a trace of communication –an unspoken apology- but saw only two boys trying really hard to avoid each others' gazes.

. . .to be continued!


	31. Problem

**AN: ****Thank you for the lovely reviews!! (except for the dude that said my last four chapters were really bad. . .) That did kind of suck as they didn't say why. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**I reiterate: This is a slash!**

**To all the ladies: Happy Women's Day! (I don't know if that's only a public holiday in South Africa or everywhere, but have a fabulous day anyway!)**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just a big fan who couldn't let go of the HP world when the series ended – hence my need to write and read fanfiction.**

Problem

Albus hadn't come back until just before dinner, by which time Scorpius was already seated at the table, silent and solemn. He didn't look up when Albus entered.

"What in bloody hell were you doing out in the snow?" Harry asked indignantly, eyeing his son's appearance. He looked disheveled and like he might die from hyperthermia at any given moment.

"Flying" Albus responded grumpily.

"We're about to eat, Albus. Go upstairs and change into something warm and dry and then get back here so we can dine" Ginny scolded. Lily looked at Scorpius, and then Albus, and back again, trying to see a trace of communication –an unspoken apology- but saw only two boys trying really hard to avoid each others' gazes. This was the closest thing to a fight that they'd ever had.

Albus stalked upstairs moodily.

"What's his problem?" James asked, confused.

"Scor, why's Albus in such a mood?" Harry asked. Naturally everyone expected Scorpius to know; he knew everything about Albus, and Albus everything about him.

Scorpius, caught unawares, debated how to answer. If he said nothing, everyone would know he was lying and think something was up. If he told them that he and Albus had argued, everyone would want to know what about, and know something was up.

"Albus and I had a disagreement. Don't stress, Mum, it's fine" Lily piped up, subtly winking at Scorpius. Scorpius sighed in relief; he was saved.

"Oh. But you two always have disagreements" Ginny said, surprised. "Normally you make up within minutes and carry on as if nothing happened"

"Don't worry about it, honey, it's just healthy sibling rivalry" Harry said, nodding pompously. As an only child, he'd know all about sibling relationships. . .

"Are you sure it's fine?" Ginny asked Lily worriedly. James had been staring at Scorpius; he knew better than to believe that Albus would be that upset over a fight with his sister. The 'Slytherin Siblings', as James had affectionately dubbed them, were very close, and although they did indeed disagree all the time, they always agreed to disagree.

"Yeah, really, Mum. It's fine" Lily said with a reassuring smile. Ginny visibly relaxed. Scorpius made a mental note that Lily was a good liar.

Harry then engaged in a conversation with his wife. Using their distraction as an opportunity to talk to Scorpius, James asked, "Hey, Scorpio," (James had irritatingly nicknamed him that two years ago) "what's really going on?"

Scorpius looked up. "None of your business, Jamie. Butt out" Lily interjected yet again. Scorpius thought that it was a bit rich, coming from the girl who involved herself in everyone else's business, uninvited.

"No, you butt out! I'm asking him a simple question" James retaliated.

Once again Scorpius was spared from having to come up with a reply when the doorbell rang. It was Teddy.

"Hi everyone! Oh hey Scor, I'm glad you and Al are still here" Teddy smiled at Scorpius, whose expression remained unchanged.

"Teddy! Come on in! We haven't started eating yet, so take a seat at the table and Gin will set an extra place for you" Harry welcomed warmly.

"Sorry to just drop in like this" Teddy said sheepishly, his green hair obscuring one eye. "I'd love some dinner, thanks, Harry" Teddy hung his cloak on the back of his chair and took a seat while Ginny quickly and efficiently set another place.

"Going for longer locks, I see" Lily grinned, eyeing his emerald hair, the fringe of which was almost down to his chin.

"Getting style tips from Scorpius?" James joked.

"Actually, yeah" Teddy said, smiling. "I like the whole hide-behind-your-hair thing" he laughed, running his fingers through the long fringe. "And in Slytherin colours too. Speaking of which, where's Al?"

"Teddy. When did you get here?" Albus answered, descending the stairs.

"There he is! Hi there" Teddy said enthusiastically, not bothering to answer what he thought was obvious.

"Finally!" Ginny huffed. Albus was forced to sit in the only remaining space which was across from Scorpius where he normally sat.

Ginny served dinner and everyone ate. Teddy, like James, waited for Harry and Ginny to be sufficiently distracted before he spoke. "Scor, I managed to get hold of a recipe for Spicing Solution from somewhere in Africa. . . A tiny drop of it makes food taste like fire!" Teddy told Scorpius eagerly. Like Albus and Scorpius, he too had a mischievous streak, and thought it genius to poison some unsuspecting fool's food with Spicing Solution.

"That's awesome" Scorpius replied, attempting a smile and trying to sound excited. Normally, he would find that very exciting, but at that moment his mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah, I thought we could make it tomorrow and try it on Harry and Ginny" Teddy said. At the lack of response from Albus and Scorpius, he could tell something was off. "What's up, guys? I feel like I'm missing something here".

Silence.

Albus hadn't hidden anything from Teddy before; he was closer to him than he was to James, who was actually his brother. He didn't want to discuss it at the dinner table, however, with his parents so close by. "I'll tell you later" Albus said darkly, taking a bite of his mashed potato. Scorpius moved some food around with his fork. He wasn't hungry.

Dinner passed in silence, Harry oblivious to the atmosphere, and Ginny choosing to ignore it.

**AN: ****Okay, my dear readers, this is the point where you turn back if you don't like hot man-on-man, okay? Our boys consummate their love in the next chapter. . . There's nothing like some steamy make-up sex to make you feel better about having fought in the first place.**

**If the slash bothers you, just skip over it or stop reading. Don't complain to me! You've been warned.**

**Next Chapter: ****Make-up Time**

They were literally ripping each others' clothes off, the bitter cold forgotten in the heat of their passion.

. . .to be continued!


	32. MakeUp Time

**AN: ****To the reviewer who asked why I write such short chapters: I had several reasons when I began writing this story. Most of them, however, no longer apply. Therefore, as of the next chapter, no chapter will be shorter than 1000 words (excluding my very long author's notes). I hope this makes up for the weak beginning this fanfiction had. Seriously, the first couple of chapters sucked, didn't they? (-.-)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Warnings: Slash. Nothing heavy though, so calm down. But if boyxboy bothers you, turn back now. I don't wanna hear about how much you hate gays. It's not my problem.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Make-Up Time

"So what's the story with you two?" Teddy asked Albus and Scorpius when dinner was over, and the younger generation had gone upstairs.

"Yeah, tell us" James encouraged.

"James, Lily. . . Teddy even. . . Please can you guys leave us alone for a bit? We have some matters to discuss" Scorpius requested. Teddy's eyebrows went up in surprise, but he complied, retreating downstairs to chat with Harry. Lily looked forlorn and went into her bedroom, leaving her door open behind her. James eyed them suspiciously, but also said nothing as he stepped into his bedroom.

Scorpius followed Albus into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. He cast a silencing charm so that they would not be overheard, and locked the door magically as well as the Muggle way.

They stood just inside the door awkwardly. Albus then proceeded to sit down on the floor, leaning on his bed. Scorpius thought it might make the atmosphere more comfortable, so he too sat down on the floor, leaning against the door.

The two fourth-years looked at each other for the first time in hours. They both wanted to say something, but neither knew what.

"I hate this" Albus eventually broke the silence. "Hate, hate, hate it" he emphasized the point.

"What, exactly?" Scorpius asked, trying to fill the silence that had once again filled the room.

"You know what" Albus said, annoyed.

"Not speaking?"

"Everything. Arguing" Albus stated, running his fingers through his messy black hair, pushing it out of his face. As soon as he let his hand fall away, his hair resumed its messy style, flopping forward into his eyes.

Once again, silence. It was heavy and strained.

"I hate it too" Scorpius admitted. The boys looked into each others' eyes from across the room.

"I'm sorry!" they said in unison. Scorpius smiled. Albus looked as if he might cry.

"No, Scor, love of my life, I'M sorry. . . I didn't mean anything by what I said" Albus pleaded. Scorpius was horrified by the sappiness of the whole situation, realizing that he too was close to tears, but his heart was warmed all the same by Albus's proclamation of love.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter" Scorpius replied. It was only a second before the boys were wrestling on the floor, fighting to show the other one just how much they loved each other.

They were literally ripping each others' clothes off, the bitter cold forgotten in the heat of their passion.

Messy, delicious kisses all over each other; sweaty, naked bodies pressed together. Exploring hands and tongues; the boys couldn't get enough of each other. . . Making as much of their flesh connect as physically possible until it wasn't enough, and Scorpius had to be inside his lover, needing to feel the tightness of his sexy ass around him. Albus needed to be filled.

Knowing that this was it; this was everything they could give each other and they were no longer holding anything back, Albus and Scorpius got lost in their moments of pure, unadulterated, perfect love; thinking only of each other and unfortunately, not of the time.

The drawback of the charm that Scorpius used to make sure no body could hear what went on inside the room, was that it worked both ways. The boys couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door either. So when Ginny was banging on the door with her fist, shouting for Albus to come out, they did not hear her. And because they did not hear her, they did not respond to her.

And because of their lack of response, Ginny grew worried and angry. Worried and angry mothers tend to knock doors down, even ones that have been magically locked.

**AN: ****I'm really sorry if this chapter freaked you out. But I personally don't think it's graphic enough to have to change the rating. **

**In the next chapter, the sweet, 'perfect' wife and mother Ginny totally freaks the fuck out on poor Albus. This is the turning point; like Bree in Desperate Housewives, her façade of the ideal family will come crashing down with the realization that her son is gay. And who wouldn't have guessed it, Ginny Weasley is a homophobe. The cracks in Harry and Ginny's marriage also start to show.**

**The boys are fourteen, in fourth year.**

**Sorry. Please review anyway! Constructive criticism is welcome as well as comments on the events of the story. Questions are welcome too. (^^,) **

**Next Chapter: ****Angry Words and Bitter Tears**

He'd expected his father to be the angry one and his mother to understand. He was wrong.

. . .to be continued!


	33. Angry Words and Bitter Tears

**AN: ****Over 200 reviews, ZOMG!! hehe**

**A reviewer mentioned that 14 is a bit young for them to be having sex. I'm inclined to agree. However, 14 year olds (teenagers in general, in fact) do stuff they're not ready for all the time!**

**And anyway, they've been together for over a year now. How long do you expect these two hormone-charged beasts to be able to keep their hands off each other? (^^,)**

**Now everybody go read EvanescentCrimson's story, which is set at the same time at this story (I lie, it's actually set when Albus and Scorpius are just starting their fifth year) and corresponds with this story. It's about George Weasley, his Muggle wife Helen, and memories of his twin.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Angry Words and Bitter Tears

"Albus! What the fuck!?" Ginny shrieked.

"Mum!" Albus yelled in surprise. For one thing, he'd never heard his mother swear before and another, he wasn't expecting to see his mother in his bedroom, while he was in the position he was in with Scorpius. . .

"It's not what it looks like" Albus said quickly. Ginny shifted her deathly gaze towards Scorpius in his nakedness and clenched her fists.

"Aunt Ginny I can explain" Scorpius said, sounding panicked but self-assured, while he subtly moved so that he was covered by Albus's duvet.

"I'm not an idiot, I need no explanation! I can see quite clearly what's going on!" Ginny snapped hotly. She was fuming.

"Uh. . .Mum. . ." Albus tried to find something to say as he too covered himself up.

"Scorpius, you wait here and don't even think of leaving this bedroom. Albus, kitchen! You have five minutes to get yourselves together" the redhead stormed out, slamming the door behind her. The boys got dressed quickly and silently, sharing worried looks.

"Will you come back alive?" Scorpius said seriously, tenderness in his eyes as Albus made to leave.

"They were going to find out eventually, love. It might as well be now" the black-haired boy glanced back from his doorway to the bed upon which Scorpius was sitting (and had made).

"But not like this" Scorpius said miserably.

"Merlin, this is going to be embarrassing. But I won't back down, Scor. I won't lie about us. I'm proud to be with you and they're gonna know it" Albus said with a small but sincere smile. Scorpius jumped up from the bed and threw his arms around his best friend and lover.

The boys shared their affectionate embrace before breaking apart, Albus taking leave down the stairs.

Scorpius sat on the bed, running his fingers through his long, blonde hair, as was characteristic when he was anxious. Which did not happen often. After a few minutes he got bored and began exploring Albus's bedroom. He knew it so well; every picture on the wall, every item of clothing in the closet. He picked up the framed picture of himself that sat on the bedside table. 'How can they not have seen this coming?' he thought. 'He keeps a picture of me beside his bed. Surely they'd see the obvious. . .'

In the kitchen of the Potter residence, Ginny was screaming at Albus in a way her poor son had never thought possible. Harry listened in, leaning on the door frame, unnoticed by his wife who was blinded by an irrational (in his opinion) rage.

"And it's not even the fact that it's the child of our dear friend that you're rendezvousing with like some disgusting teenage whore! It's that you're GAY!! Of all the things, Albus!"

"Neither Scorpius nor I are whores, mother, so don't you dare say that again" Albus said with poison in his voice. "And yes, I'm gay. Deal with it". He stormed to the door before turning back to glance at his mother, an angry and hurt frown on his face.

"Don't walk out that door Albus! If you do, you'll be choosing him over me, your own mother" Ginny spat.

Albus spared one more glance at the youngest of the original Weasleys that Harry had met all those years ago. He then walked out the door.

"Son. . ." Harry said from behind the door, where he'd moved when he heard Ginny give their son an ultimatum. He'd cleared the path because he'd known Albus would choose Scorpius.

"Dad" Albus choked, slightly startled, as he unsuccessfully tried to hold back tears. He then threw himself into his father's arms and sobbed. Harry held his son tightly and stroked his hair comfortingly, the way he used to when he was still a child. It was a slight shock to feel how big the boy had gotten. He was almost Harry's height now.

"It's okay Al. . . She's just upset. . . She didn't mean it. I'll talk to her" Harry reassured.

Albus looked up at his dad through teary green eyes and tried to convey his gratitude. 'Thank you for understanding' he wanted to say. 'Thank you for being here'. 'Thank you for not freaking out, thank you for holding me, thank you Dad for being such a great father'. But he just hugged Harry again, hoping his dad could sense what he was feeling.

He'd expected his father to be the angry one and his mother to understand. He was wrong.

"Now go upstairs and talk to Scor" Harry nudged Albus, indicating the staircase, and shot him an affectionate smile. "I have to have a word with my wife". Albus didn't need telling twice. He ran upstairs, wiping his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the kitchen door, to find Ginny taking out her frustration on the dishes. She was scrubbing a dinner plate with so much for, Harry thought it might break.

He knew better to inform her that she could do it by magic. . . Ginny had always liked to do housework. Well, not at the beginning. . . But when the flames of passion died down after they got married, she became increasingly obsessed with having a perfect, clean house. She's morphed from the fun, witty, spunky girl everyone had known and loved, to the perfect, robotic housewife who always used a coaster and was a fabulous hostess.

She masked the fact that her marriage had long since fallen apart with the image of a perfect house, so that when people looked, they'd see the façade. Because know one could know the truth. . . All the Weasleys, all the wizards and witches they knew thought Harry and Ginny were the perfect match. Meant to be. . . In love. And that's how they made it appear.

Little did they know that they hadn't made love in years. They loved each other, yes, but they were not in love.

"Honey?" Harry tentatively enquired her attention. She ignored him. "Don't you think we should talk?"

"About the fact that our son is a poof, and he's fooling around with Draco's son? Dear Merlin, what would Draco say?" Ginny looked horrified.

"I'm sure he'll be more calm about it than you. You have a problem with homosexuals?" Harry asked. This was one thing he hadn't known for sure, but had guessed at; hence his decision not to share Draco's sexual orientation with her.

"Of course I do! Don't you? It's unnatural and disgusting! Can you even imagine what it would be like for you to have sex with another man?!" Ginny was yelling again.

"There's no need to raise your voice at me, Ginny. And no, I don't. I'll respect our son's sexuality. He's not a child any more" Harry argued calmly.

Ginny continued to ramble while Harry took a moment to consider what she's said. Yes, he could imagine what it would be like. . . And had imagined, numerous times. But that was his deep, dark secret that nobody knew. . . Not even his close friend, Draco.

He told everyone else it was okay to be gay, and he believed it was, but not for him. He had an image to uphold. A lie to keep telling.

"I HATE gays!" Ginny finished, panting for breath after her incessant yelling.

The doorbell rang. Harry answered, to find none other than Draco himself at his doorstep. And all he could think, with a sense of sick irony and a roll of his eyes, was 'what perfect timing'.

**AN: ****Okay so Ginny's freaking out, overreacting in my opinion, but as I said, she's quite anti-gay. So it must be a bit of a shock for her to discover she's reared the thing she happens to hate most.**

**I know it must suck a lot for your mother to walk in on you and your significant other while, uh, getting intimate. lol. Poor kids**

**To the reviewer who asked. . . Harry and Draco will get romantically involved in Chapter 35. But not for long. And to answer your other question, Ginny is obviously being a bitch and flipping out. She'll get over herself. Eventually. Maybe.**

**Sorry, Adele-x, it would appear that I lied. . . My bad (o0,) To make it up to you, I'll give you a slight sneak-peek at the actual chapter 37, which is called 'Asphixus. . .':**

"Blimey, how'd you make all that money, Scor?" Leah Zabini asked.

"Let's just say Scor here is running his own business" Lily winked.

**Hehe. Sor****ry, just chose two random lines and half the title.**

**I hope everyone's still enjoying the story! Drop me a review to keep the chapters coming and coming faster. I have officially written 40 chapters. Yay!**

**Next Chapter: ****Visitor**

"It's a good thing no one can see what goes on behind closed doors" Ginny said, nodding.

'It's a good thing no one can see what goes on behind closed eyes' Harry thought.

. . .to be continued!


	34. Visitor

**AN: ****I'll let a little bit slip. . . Chapter 40 is kinda fluffy. hehe. Dudes!! I'm totally disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter! I'm only updating now because I was very nicely asked to. Seriously though, disinterest in the story is very demotivating!**

**I'm really sorry for any spelling errors I've made. . . It's not because I'm a dumbass who can't spell, I promise! It's because I type quickly and don't check what I'm typing. I've been too lazy to get these last couple of chapters betaed, and my beta seems to be AWOL anyway. . . Sorry! Just look over my mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Visitor

"Hi Harry" Draco greeted with a warm smile.

""Evening" Harry replied with a grimace.

"Can I come in?" Draco enquired. He could tell by Harry's facial expression that something was amiss.

"Yeah, just excuse Ginny. She's being a right bitch" Harry whispered the last bit.

"Oh?" Draco said, stepping inside and hanging his coat up on the hat-stand. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up you prat" Harry retorted, trying to sound nasty, but he couldn't stop the grin from escaping. Despite the terrible timing, he was glad to see his (now) closest friend. "Make yourself at home like you normally do. I have some shit to sort out, and then I'll be right with you"

"Yeah yeah. I brought Firewhiskey. Hurry up before I drink it by myself"

"Don't you dare. The boys are upstairs, by the way. But be sure to knock before you go in" Harry informed the blonde. He flicked his wand and the fireplace lit up before he proceeded to the kitchen, where Ginny was waiting.

"Have you calmed down?" Harry asked Ginny, whose back was turned to him.

She spun around and glared at him. "What are we going to do?" she asked, distraught. "Everything we've worked so hard for is going to crash down around us!" she wailed dramatically.

"No, it won't. This is not the worst thing that could happen, love. Al could have some disease, he could be dying, or something. But you're freaking out because he's gay? Seriously?" Harry argued.

"Ugh! You just don't get it, do you? This is going to reflect badly on us! What will the neighbours say?" Ginny whined, sounding like Aunt Petunia, in Harry's opinion.

"It's fine. Don't worry. We'll deal with this together like we always have" Harry reassured the hysterical woman.

A teary-eyed Ginny stepped towards her husband and began crying into her chest, much in the same way Albus had a few moments before. Harry patted her back and murmured "there, there". He was disgusted by his wife's prejudice, but she was still his wife.

Ginny leaned up to kiss him and Harry couldn't help but feel slightly repulsed.

'When did it get this bad?' he wondered. He used to kind of enjoy being with Ginny, so long as he had someone else's face in mind.

"We'll just have to cover this up. No one can know. It's a good thing no one can see what goes on behind closed doors" Ginny said, nodding.

'It's a good thing no one can see what goes on behind closed eyes' Harry thought.

"Who was at the door?" Ginny suddenly said, moving away from Harry. He felt a sense of relief. . . Almost like freedom.

"Draco. He's come to hang out. Or to see Scor. Or both" Harry replied.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror. "We can't tell him! His heart would break if he knew his son is gay!" Harry didn't realize that about that part, at least, she was right.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, why don't you go run yourself a nice hot bath, and I'll entertain our guest" Harry needed to be away from her before he did something he'd regret, like slap her. His irritation was becoming apparent and he couldn't have that.

Ginny made to protest but Harry shushed her with a finger on her lips. "No, no, I insist. You go relax". She smiled and left the kitchen.

"Do say hello to Draco for me" she said before leaving.

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He left the kitchen and went to the living room. Finding it empty, he went to the bar, where Draco was also absent from. Figuring that he'd be with his son, Harry made his way upstairs and knocked on Albus's bedroom door.

"Yes?" Albus's voice answered.

"It's me" Harry informed him.

"Oh, come in Dad!" Albus replied, audibly relieved. Harry found Albus and Scorpius sitting side by side snuggled under the duvet, and Draco sitting at the foot of the three-quarter bed.

He closed the door behind him and took a seat on the chair that was in front of Albus's desk.

"The boys were just telling me about a potion recipe Teddy's brought" Draco said with a smile.

"Dad, shhh! You'll spoil the surprise" Scorpius giggled. Harry laughed, knowing to be on the lookout for a prank.

"Well I'll leave you two to. . . Do whatever. Harry and I have business to attend to" Draco said, ruffling the teenagers' hair, earning a grin from Albus and a scowl from Scorpius. He hated to have his hair messed up.

When Harry and Draco were downstairs at the bar in the entertainment area, Harry finally relaxed.

"So. . . Let's get down to business" Harry laughed.

"Indeed" Draco poured two generous helpings of the alcoholic beverage and handed one to Harry. "Cheers" he toasted. Harry clinked his goblet against Draco's and the two men drank deeply.

Harry licked his lips appreciatively at the burning sensation on his lips, which Draco happened to be looking at.

Snapping out of his little trance, Draco asked Harry what the story with Ginny was.

"Oh, that. Well she walked in on your kid and my kid shagging" Harry replied indelicately

**AN: ****Anyways, thank you VERY MUCH to those who did review. You make writing the story worthwhile. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Oh, if you're into Drarry, go read my new story, In Sorte Diaboli. It's a chaptered fic but with decent-length chapters, unlike this one. . . It's dark, though, and not at all like this. But read it anyway *wink wink***

**Next Chapter****: Proof That Potters Shouldn't Drink**

Draco scoffed. "A Malfoy will never love a Potter" he replied, a small smile playing at his lips.

. . .to be continued!


	35. Proof That Potters Shouldn't Drink

**AN: ****Thank you for the reviews!! Considering that there are over 100 people with this story on alert, I would hope that more of you would leave comments. . . Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Proof That Potters Shouldn't Drink

"Excuse me?" Draco said, almost choking on his Firewhiskey.

"You heard me" Harry replied, taking another sip and downing the rest of the drink in one go. "Can I have some more please?" he asked innocently.

"Scorpius and Lily? Shagging?" Draco said in shock, grey eyes wide.

This time Harry would have choked, had it not been for the fact that his goblet was empty. "Dear Merlin, no! What the fuck?"

"You said. . . Your kid. . . My kid. . .?" Draco was confused.

"No, no. . . Not that one. The other one. As if the two of them in the same bed isn't enough of a clue" Harry iterated.

"Scorpius and Albus?!"

Harry nodded, helping himself to more Firewhiskey as Draco was obviously too distracted to do it for him.

"I. . . Like that?" Draco's forlorn expression made Harry want to stroke his hair and hug him. But he resisted the urge.

"Yep. And Ginny's livid about it"

Draco buried his face in his palms. "What the fuck is wrong with our family? Will Luey too. . .?" he said, his voice muffled. Harry moved so that he was beside Draco and put his arms around him. For the third time that night, he was comforting someone over the fact that Albus and Scorpius were together.

Was he the only one who was pleased? He liked Scorpius. He didn't really think anyone else was good enough for his son.

Draco, stiff at first, softened and melted into the hug. "Why me?" he mumbled. "Why my family?"

"I think it's sweet" Harry commented. "Haven't you seen what they're like together? It's clear they love each other very much"

"Yes. . . That is not the issue. I suppose. . ." Draco sat upright, Harry's arms falling away. "They have each other. Perhaps my son won't suffer as much as I have because of solitude" Draco contemplated solemnly.

"Oh, Dray. . . Don't say that. You have us. You have me" Harry assured his friend.

"I do indeed, but it's not the same, Harry. Friends, lovers. . . It's a different kind of love" Draco explained sadly.

"Are you saying you love me? As a friend, of course?" Harry teased.

Draco scoffed. "A Malfoy will never love a Potter" he replied, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Ah, but you're wrong. Have you forgotten our sons?" Harry filled Draco's now empty goblet.

"Oh, that. . ." Draco laughed dryly. "They're fourteen. Do you really think its love?" he asked, suddenly serious again.

"Mon ami, I do" Harry smiled serenely, sipping his drink. He'd been surprised to learn that the Malfoys were all fluent in French, and thankfully spared of the accent as English was their first language. Harry'd picked up a little bit from Fleur and Victoire.

"But how? If that is true, then how did they find so quickly what I've been searching for my whole life?" Draco said, waving his goblet about and spilling a drop on Harry's lap.

"Oh dear, how unbecoming of a Malfoy" Harry laughed as the liquid burned his thigh.

"Merlin, my bad" Draco laughed, looking genuinely startled at his clumsiness.

"Cheers" Harry said, toasting Draco again and downing his drink. Draco followed suit. The two of them polished off two and half bottles of potent alcohol by the time the clock struck twelve, and the two men were quite drunk.

"I dunno what's wrong with her, I tell ya! She decided she wanted to try her hand at cooking. Cooking, Harry! The house elf was in tears" Draco told Harry, bursting into laughter.

"Your mother, snob-supreme, she cooked? That's hilarious!!" Harry laughed hysterically.

"I know! And then she wanted us to eat it!"

"Merlin!"

Harry and Draco collapsed into fits of uncontrollable laughter, until and annoyed looking Ginny walked in her slippers and a dressing gown.

"It's getting rather rowdy, gentlemen. Do you think we can end this little party?" she said, hand on her hip and eyebrows raised.

"Aw Ginevra, don't spoil the fun" Draco pouted, leaning forward imploringly, which caused him to fall off the chair, resulting in more laughter.

"Look what you did, Ginny! You made 'im fall! Haha!" Harry giggled.

To further annoy Ginny, Draco began speaking to Harry in French, knowing he could understand if he spoke simply.

Harry laughed again and replied in very broken French.

"Stop it!" Ginny shrieked. She positively hated it when they did that.

"Dumb bitch" Draco yelled (in French).

Harry thought this was the funniest thing ever.

"I've been called that by Fleur enough times to have an idea of what it means. Get out, both of you!" Ginny yelled.

The men didn't protest. Once outside the property, Harry suggested they go to Malfoy Manner. Draco agreed, not knowing where else to go. Decided that apparating in their inebriated state was dangerous, they called a cab. (Harry still couldn't get over the fact that Draco carried a – stylish – Muggle mobile phone).

When they were at their destination, Harry found himself really angry with Ginny. "She's such a cow" Harry huffed, leaning into the cushy, oversized leather couch in Draco's 'personal' lounge.

"Answer one question for me, Harry" Draco asked. He'd sobered up a bit more than Harry by now.

"Anything, Mon Ami" Harry replied.

"Are you happy with her?" Draco took Harry's hand in his and looked at the floor.

"You know I'm not" Harry replied.

"Are you attracted to her?"

"I only said I'd answer one" Harry smiled.

"Prat. Tell me"

"Fine. No, I'm not"

"I know"

"I know you know" Harry smirked, squeezing Draco's hand. Draco sat back, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder comfortably.

After a few moments of pleasant, sleepy silence, Harry shifted. He then planted a small kiss on Draco's slightly parted lips.

Before the blonde could even register his own shock, Harry mouth was assaulting his in the most sensual way. He couldn't help but respond.

Harry began to undress Draco, when suddenly the Malfoy's senses kicked in and he pushed Harry away gently but firmly.

"Draco, I want this. I want you" Harry pleaded.

Draco shook his head and smiled. "I do too, Harry but it's not right"

"It is right" Harry argued stubbornly.

"Then let's make a deal" Draco proposed. Harry sat up and cocked an eyebrow, urging Draco to continue. "If we ever do this, we need to be sober, and you need to not be married. Deal? I won't be your side dish, Harry" Draco said seriously. "I need to be the main course"

"Can I have you for dessert too?" Harry licked his lips suggestively and flirtatiously.

"Harry! Be serious. Do we have a deal?"

"Can I change one part though?" Harry asked.

"Which part?"

"The part where you said 'if' we ever do this. Can we make it 'when' instead?"

Draco inhaled. He hadn't been expecting that. "Deal" he smiled.

"Deal" Harry agreed, stealing one last kiss before leaning back against the couch.

**AN: ****So, did you like it? What will happen now that something has transpired between these two men? Will they have to hide what's going on? Or will it become awkward and tense? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**In the next chapter, the boys begin to engage in an aspect of adolescence a lot of teenagers encounter at some point or another.**

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter****: Secrets and Issues**

"I'm not good enough for you" Scorpius said with a sudden, violent sob.

. . .to be continued!


	36. Secrets and Issues

**AN: ****Hey all!! Guess what? Halfway through the chapter, a few months pass! Yay! **

**This chapter marks the beginning of a section of the story I really enjoyed writing, so I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!**

**Feel free to ask questions and the like. . .**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Secrets and Issues

Things had gone back to normal at the Potter residence. Well, except for the fact that Ginny and Albus weren't speaking, James was confused as to why, Lily knew why and was taking Albus's side, and Scorpius was banned from the house where he'd previously been treated as part of the family. Oh, and Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy. But nobody knew about that one.

Harry had no idea what to do. He couldn't just tear apart his marriage. It'd been twenty two years since the war, and he'd been with Ginny for all of them, and married to her for eighteen.

But he hadn't been in love with her for at least ten. And now, he was pushing forty. He'd only just found out what it felt like to truly be in love.

Lily, on the other hand, had just turned twelve, and was developing an attitude Harry didn't like. But he couldn't say anything, because it was only directed at Ginny.

James ended up spending most of the holidays by himself, which was unusual. Teddy, who knew about Scorpius and Albus's relationship, was very supportive, and he helped Albus get through the remaining weeks at home. He snuck Albus out so that he could see his boyfriend. He invented errands to run, where he could take Albus to Malfoy Manor. Harry of course helped, and so did Draco. Nobody knew why Ginny had so much control over everyone, but she did.

Things between Draco and Harry had returned to being platonic. . . but they avoided getting drunk together. Harry was afraid he couldn't control his desire and would rape Draco, who was afraid he wouldn't be able to resist Harry's lure again. So they had civilized, sober fun instead. Which turned out to be relatively pleasant for both parties, except for the distinct awkwardness that no one else seemed to notice.

Term resumed. Weeks then months passed, and Albus was horrified to find that Scorpius was depressed. He'd withdrawn and was not quite as affectionate with Albus in public, almost as if he was afraid of being caught. But as soon as they were alone together, he'd return to being his normal, sociable, mischievous self; flirting and attacking his boyfriend.

But Albus was worried. It hurt him to see Scorpius so disinterested in life in general. Nothing he did could influence the young Malfoy to be himself. No prank, no conversation, no food, nothing.

But what Albus did notice was that Scorpius was throwing himself into his potion-making more than ever before. He concentrated really hard in class, and began experimenting with his own concoctions in the girls' bathroom that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle.

Albus wasn't seeing as much of him as before, and definitely not as much as he would have liked. He noticed over a few weeks that the blonde, normally so radiant and energetic, was becoming increasingly pale and thin. Even his hair seemed to have lost its lustre.

When he couldn't take it any more, Albus cornered Scorpius in the bathrooms, where the former found the latter brewing some potion.

"Oh, hi babe" Scorpius greeted when he saw Albus leering at him with worried eyes.

Taking a seat across from Scorpius, the small cauldron separating them, Albus told him that he was concerned about his health and his happiness, bringing to the blonde's attention his absence. "I miss you" Albus finished despairingly.

Scorpius looked as if he might burst into tears at any given moment. But he just looked at the floor, eyes swimming but remaining silent. "I'm sorry" he said eventually. "I didn't want to let you down" he choked back a sob.

"What? No, my angel. . . No! Don't say that" Albus said gently, grabbing Scorpius's hand. "You never let me down. . . I just want to you tell me what's going on! I want to share everything with you, but I need you to share everything with me. It's been months since the incident with Mum"

"You still haven't made up with her" Scorpius stated sadly.

"No, and that's fine. She told me to choose and I chose. And I've never regretted my choice" Albus said with conviction, lifting Scorpius's chin up so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"I'm not good enough for you" Scorpius said with a sudden, violent sob.

"What?!" Albus yelled in shock. "Scor, why would you say that?" 'What happened to the confident, even arrogant boy I know?' he wondered incredulously.

"Your mother said so"

And it was all clear. Scorpius had always liked Ginny; always valued her opinion. He admired her for raising such wonderful kids. James, a protective older bother-type figure; Lily, the little 'sister' he adored so much; Teddy, his mentor and friend and partner in mischief who shared his love of potions. But most of all, Albus: his best friend, his lover, his soul-mate, the sunshine in his darkness.

For Ginny to have told Scorpius he was not good enough for her son. . . Angered Albus beyond comprehension. Because he knew Scorpius would believe her.

"Lies! It isn't true, Scor! Look at me" Albus pleaded. Scorpius reluctantly looked at Albus again, falling in love all over again with those emerald green eyes. "I love you, and I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything with you"

Scorpius began crying again. "I love you too, Ally. Always"

"I know babe" Albus gathered Scorpius in his arms, almost knocking over the cauldron in the process, and the two held each other.

"I'm sorry" Scorpius said again.

"No secrets. . . From now on, we do everything together, okay? Like before?" Albus proposed.

"Everything" Scorpius promised.

And that is how Albus Potter began taking drugs.

**AN: ****Dun dun dun! (Ominous music. . .) And now we have the foundation for my favourite part of the story. **

**Thank you SO MUCH to the reviewers! Looking forward to your opinion!**

**Next Chapter****: Asphixus Potion**

"We're gay, we're dating, and yeah, we're shagging. Now you know" Scorpius stated matter-of-factly.

. . .to be continued!


	37. Aphixus Potion

**AN: ****Bet you didn't see that one coming?? Haha. **

**In case it wasn't clear, the reason Scorpius was growing distant from Albus was because he had to hide his drug habit. At the end of the chapter, Albus and Scorpius promised each other that they would do everything together, and subsequently Albus began taking drugs too.**

**No, not medical drugs. Recreational drugs.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Asphixus Potion

Fourth year had come to an end. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup and Ravenclaw the House Cup. When the Potters arrived at their home, they were greeted by their mother. Even Albus. It appeared she was acting as if nothing had ever happened, with the exception of the fact that she didn't mention Scorpius's name. Or Draco's, which in itself was unusual. As the kids could recall, she revered the older Malfoy and absolutely adored the youngest Malfoy, Lucien.

Harry noticed immediately that his youngest son looked a bit ill. He was almost as pale as Scorpius (which was dreadfully pale) and his messy hair seemed to be a bit lanky. He even looked thinner. But he said nothing, assuming it to be the result of the feud with Ginny.

Lily noticed too, but also said nothing, knowing the truth. Albus and Scorpius took recreational drugs: potions that Scorpius had invented and brewed himself. She took some of the milder ones too occasionally. There was nothing quite as fun as being high or stoned with her brother and his boyfriend, who happened to be her best friends. But even she could see that the heavier stuff they were taking was affecting their appearances.

Albus was really excited to see Teddy. He'd missed him so much. . . The only thing that could ruin his holiday now was the fact that couldn't be with both Teddy and Scorpius at his own home. But he enjoyed his time with Teddy nonetheless, who (like in the Christmas holidays) helped him see Scorpius on the quiet.

Two weeks into the holiday, after Albus had gotten to spend an entire day with his boyfriend and had had mind-blowing sex with him, he received his supply of potions to last him the holiday.

Teddy was curious about Scorpius's new invention potions, which he'd been told about in letters from the two boys. Likewise, Albus and Scorpius were inquisitive about Teddy's new obsession. . . A Muggle named Oli Sykes who Teddy apparently adored.

"I've never actually met him" Teddy informed Albus. "He's a celebrity in the Muggle world"

"Oh?" Albus laughed. "What does he look like?"

"Like I look now" Teddy said proudly. He'd metamorphmaged into the image of Oliver Sykes.

"Ah, so that's what this new look was inspired by. I love the artwork on your skin. . . How's it done? Doesn't it smudge?"

"No, dear Al, it doesn't! It's called a tattoo. Well I have several. . . I can just will them to appear on my skin due to my, uh, talent, but if you wanted one you'd have to get it done at a tattoo studio" Teddy told his 'brother'.

"That's awesome! I want it" Albus laughed a typical stoner-laugh.

"So let's test out that potion Scor made" said Teddy.

And the two of them tripped on Asphixus Potion.

*

The first of September arrived, and Albus and Scorpius and Rose boarded the train for their Fifth year. Albus had turned fifteen during the summer and had grown an inch or two. Scorpius, on the other hand, had not yet had his birthday but had grown several inches. He was now five foot five, only two inches shorter than Albus. Which he was mightily pleased about. He still wore the pants in the relationship; he felt he should be taller.

Lily was going into her third year, and James his seventh. He was Head Boy. Rose was a prefect.

On the train, Lily sat with Albus, Scorpius, and two of their friends that were also in Slytherin. James and Rose had duties to perform, She had hopes of being Head Girl in two year's time.

When the witch with the sweet trolley stopped at their compartment, Scorpius bought all sorts of sweets for everyone.

"Thanks mate! Merlin, I knew you were rich but you never used to be generous" Matthew Parkinson joked, tearing into a packet of Bertie Botts'.

"I hate spending my family's money" Scorpius explained. "But this is my own, hence I don't mind being generous, as you put it, Matt"

"Blimey, how'd you make all that money, Scor?" Leah Zabini asked.

"Let's just say Scor here is running his own business" Lily winked.

The potion Scorpius had developed during his forth year and perfected during the summer holiday, he was now producing and selling in fairly large quantities to Teddy Lupin, who was selling to lots of witches and wizards on the black market (mostly in Knockturne Alley). He was essentially dealing drugs, with Scorpius as his supplier.

Albus was personally impressed with Scorpius's genius, of using his natural talents to earn profit and make the lives of other people better. Not to mention, the Liquid Luck had turned out perfect. Scorpius had provided Albus with three small vials of it for 'emergency situations'.

"By they way, guys, Albus and I have something to tell you" Scorpius announced to their two closest non-familial friends.

"Yeah?" Matthew enquired.

"We're gay, we're dating, and yeah, we're shagging. Now you know" Scorpius stated matter-of-factly.

"That's pretty weird, I won't even lie" Leah said, opening a Chocolate Frog and grabbing it before it hopped away. "But whatever" she smiled.

"I already knew, but thanks for sharing" Matthew said. "Dude, I got a new broom!"

The rest of the ride passed with amicable chatter.

**AN: ****I know this chapter wasn't the greatest, but it was necessary. . . So just bear with me, okay? **

**In future chapters, Teddy appears much more often, and some focus is put on the Harry/Draco thing.**

**Please review! I know lots of readers probably aren't into the whole drug abuse thing, but as the writer it's my right. Lol. I won't disappoint you so just stick with me, okay?**

**Now go read my new Albus/Scorpius one-shot, Magnum Opus and review!**

**Next Chapter****: The Weasleys' Hatred**

He'd expected the fury of one hotheaded Weasley. What he got was two.

. . .to be continued!


	38. Confronting The Weasleys

**AN: ****This is the rewritten version of 'The Weasleys' Hatred', redone because of the expressed opinions of reviewers who felt the chapter was inadequate.**

**Just so that it's clear, I am in no way promoting the use of drugs for recreational purposes. Don't do it, kids! I am however of the opinion that drugs play an important role in the development of many teenagers, and as such, I have included them in this story for that purpose. If drug fics interest you, go read 'The Battle Within', another one of my one-shots. **

**Please enjoy! This is written for your enjoyment as much as my own.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise. **

Confronting the Weasleys

The kids were all safely back at Hogwarts and Teddy was thriving in his new job as a musician (Harry unaware that his business with Scorpius was paying for his new 'career') playing guitar by day (and dealing drugs by night). He'd moved in with Harry and Ginny since there were three empty bedrooms anyway. So even though there was another person in their house, he was hardly there, what with his jobs.

Harry could finally concentrate on the task at hand. . . Talking to Ginny about their marriage. It had been ages since they'd had an honest, open discussion where they didn't skirt around the edges. Usually they just ignored their problems, sweeping them under the rug in hopes that they'd go away. Obviously, the never did.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to divorce Ginny or not. They had a history, and there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. He just wasn't in love with her. He had no idea what he would say to her when they finally spoke, but he resolved to just be honest. He owed her that much.

Eventually, Harry worked up the courage. "Gin? Can we talk?" he asked timidly, cornering her after a long day at work. He knew she was probably tired – he was too – but he couldn't avoid her any longer.

"Not now, Harry. I've had a long day" she said predictably. She threw her bag on the kitchen counter and put the kettle on.

"Ginny. We need to talk" Harry said firmly, giving her an imploring look.

She was startled by his sudden conviction. "About what?" she asked, stopping her tea-making procedure to turn and face her husband.

"Our marriage" Harry said solemnly.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "What about it?" she asked, crossing her arms in what Harry recognized to be her defensive stance. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"You know that I love you and that I care about you a lot" Harry started nervously.

"I don't want another child, Harry. Three are enough, if that's what you're getting at"

"No!" Harry corrected, horrified by her presumption. "Neither do I. . . That's not where I was going at all"

"Good" Ginny said, nodding. "Than what is it?" she pressed, getting impatient.

"Do you think you could be happier with someone else?" Harry asked.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "You're my husband. . . I'm happy with you"

"Are you really, though?"

"I'm happy enough" Ginny huffed, looking as though she might cry. She wasn't the aggressive woman that screamed at her son for being gay; now she was a scared wife who was watching her marriage come undone.

"I'm not, Gin" Harry said. He didn't want to hurt her but he'd promised honesty.

Ginny nodded in understanding, all the fight gone out of her. She looked down and bit her lip, holding back tears. "Is there someone else that makes you happier?"

"I don't know" Harry replied, again, in honesty. "I'm not sure"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed" Ginny said through a sob.

"Ginny" Harry moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. She went stiff for a moment before melting down and crying into Harry's chest. He was tempted to say, "it's not you, it's me" but decided against it. "You were always perfect" he crooned softly into her hair instead. "This is no one's fault"

After a few moments she quieted down and stepped back. "Where do we go from here?" she wiped her eyes.

"Maybe we should spend some time apart and just . . . see what happens" Harry suggested, conjuring a tissue for his wife.

"And the kids? What do we tell them?" Ginny was calm. This was nothing like when she found Albus in bed with Scorpius. That had been a reflection on her parenting. This was a reflection on her marriage, which she'd worked so hard to preserve, but Harry's happiness was more important than image. If only she could apply the same logic to Albus's situation.

"The truth" Harry replied.

Ginny nodded and managed a small smile for him. As hard as this was, she knew in her heart this was the right thing.

*

Harry thought the hard part was over, but he knew deep down that only half the battle had been fought; now he had to tell Ron. Ginny hadn't freaked out. . . She'd been compliant and understanding and she hadn't, despite Harry's initial assumption, made it hard for him.

He'd been prepared for the fury of one hotheaded Weasley. Well, he got it. . . Just not from the Weasley he'd expected.

Harry wrung his hands nervously as he paced up and down his kitchen; that seemed to be the main location of conflict nowadays. Ron was coming over.

There were twenty minutes before he'd arrive, still. Harry wasn't sure how his long-time friend would react; he just hoped the redhead would stick by his side. The way he saw it, there were two ways Ron could approach this situation: one, he could bring drinks and offer to drown their sorrows together, or two, he could storm in here in a rage and ask what the fuck is going on with him and Ginny.

After what felt like an hour, the doorbell rang and Harry rushed to let him in. "Ron!" he greeted with a grin, giving his friend a one-armed hug.

"Don't 'Ron!' me, Harry!" Ron pushed Harry away. "What the fuck is going on with you and Ginny?"

'Oh' thought Harry. 'It's THAT approach'

"How could you do this to my little sister?! All these years you've been together! Your lives are perfect!" Ron yelled at Harry.

Harry sighed. This would end badly, he could just tell. "Hi, Hermione" he added with a false smile, waving at the witch that had been obscured by her husband.

"Hi Harry" she said meekly, with a small, reassuring smile. 'Sorry about this' she tried to say with her eyes.

"Why are you giving up on her?" Ron interrupted their brief exchange. He sounded wounded and angry and confused all at once.

"I'm not giving up. . . I'm accepting what's been staring us in the face for months. Years! We're not in love any more, Ron! Even Ginny admitted it. We haven't been happy for a long time" Harry tried to explain. It was hard enough, losing Ginny as his wife (once again: he did love her. But not as a husband should) but now he was losing his oldest friend too?

"But you were! Everyone's jealous of your life together" Ron just didn't understand. Hermione just put her head in her hands. They were still standing in the entrance.

"It was all a lie, okay? We made a perfect home that everyone would approve of, that everyone would expect! But underneath, we were two miserable people who shouldn't be married! Not to each other at any rate"

"But we were friends" Ron said sadly, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders and shaking him to iterate the point.

"We ARE friends, Ron! Don't do this" Harry pleaded. He needed his best friend's support, not to have him throw their friendship away.

"YOU don't do this" Ron spat, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Harry and Ron were both exhausted. No consensus had been reached, as the two school-mates each believed themselves to be right. Hermione was unusually unhelpful, choosing to withhold her opinion. She refused to get involved. She was both Harry and Ginny's friend, and she wanted them both to be happy; but at the end of the day, Ron was her husband and she would stick by him. So when he left, she left too.

Harry sighed in exasperation. It had been a difficult day. And all he could think of was a certain blonde's face; that smile that made everything better.

**AN: ****Gosh I'm really sorry that Ginny's character is so inconsistent! I just feel like she would be pretty unstable beneath the surface of her 'perfect' façade.**

**Next Chapter****: Of Tattoos and Magic **

They seemed to have separated on a note that indicated they might salvage their friendship, if not their marriage.

. . .to be continued!


	39. Of Tattoos and Magic

**AN: ****NB! Please read! Hi, everyone. Listen, I feel as if I've done you a disservice by skipping over the conversation with Ginny and Harry, as well as the very un-detailed argument between Harry and Ron.**

**So I've rewritten the chapter 'The Weasleys' Hatred' and split it into two. So please go read the previous chapter again, it's been replaced. Chapter 38 is now 'Confronting the Weasleys'.**

**Then come back and read this chapter, which is much more light-hearted. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but I feel really bad. I hope you'll enjoy the new and improved chapters 38 and 39.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Of Tattoos and Magic

Harry had his own key to Malfoy Manor, as Draco had his own key to Potter's Place. Harry decided he didn't want to move out just yet, but when he did, he'd loan the house to Teddy. He felt more at home at Malfoy Manor than he did at his own house, but he didn't want his kids not to have a home to return to.

And that was another thing; now that he and Ginny were separated, how would he go about pursuing a relationship with Draco? And if he did, how would they tell their children? It was one thing to tell them the truth, but another to give them an excess of information. How would Albus and Scorpius feel about their dads dating? They'd be weirded out, Harry worried. He was weirded out! And with Ginny's hatred of homosexuality, he had no hope of ever being friends with her again if he ever got together with Draco.

This was a pity, since they seemed to have separated on a note that indicated they might salvage their friendship, if not their marriage.

When Teddy got home that night, he and Harry had a stiff drink together. Harry asked about how business was going, and Teddy almost slipped up, forgetting that Harry was referring to his guitar playing and not the potion business.

"When are you going to get rid of those ridiculous pictures all over your body?" Harry asked in a typical parental fashion.

"I love my tattoos, Harry" Teddy smiled, admiring the designs that completely obscured his arms, torso, and neck. "Al wants to get one"

"No way in hell is he getting one. Yours aren't permanent" Harry scolded.

"How do you know Albus's will be?" Teddy asked, surprised.

"I did grow up as a Muggle, Ted. I know what tattoos are" Harry said wryly.

"Okay Old Man, I'm sorry I doubted your awesomeness" Teddy said with mock-admiration. The two laughed together and drank some more. Harry had missed drinking. He was glad he could finally start drinking with his favourite drinking buddy, Draco, again. But not before they'd consummated their love, soberly.

As if reading his mind, Teddy suggested they invite Mr. Malfoy over. He was more perceptive than Harry gave him credit for.

*

Back at Hogwarts, a few days into the term, Albus was already feeling crushed by the weight of all the homework they'd been assigned. They had OWLs this year and the teachers weren't letting them forget it.

Albus was already falling behind, when he found Scorpius studying hard at the top of the Astronomy Tower, where he'd said he'd be.

He was shocked to find him studying stuff that wasn't on the syllabus.

"What are you doing, Scor?" Albus asked, draping his arms over Scorpius's shoulders from behind and placing a kiss on his neck.

"Just some extra-curricular research" Scorpius said slyly.

"Do tell" Albus encouraged.

"I'm learning Legelimency" Scorpius revealed with flair.

"Really? Can I learn too?" Albus said excitedly.

"Sure, you can try. . . No offence though babe, I don't think you'd be able to" Scorpius said, placing a side-ways kiss on Albus's nose.

"Ah, thanks for the boost of confidence" Albus said sarcastically.

"No really, it's complicated. Just read here" Scorpius indicated a passage in an old-looking book.

Albus read a few lines and to his dismay, discovered that Scorpius was right. "I'm not stupid" he said sulkily.

"I know you're not, Ally. I also know you're lazy as hell, and this branch of magic requires dedication and effort to learn"

"You know me too well, then. Where'd you find this book anyhow?" Albus asked, noting that its stamp was different to the library books.

"The restricted section" Scorpius answered simply with a smile. "Oh no I didn't sneak in" Scorpius defended, seeing Albus's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Professor Prince wrote me a permission slip. And while I was there, I also found this book on forbidden or regulated potions. For example, the recipe for Veritaserum is in here, as well as a hallucinogenic that could be a really useful addition to my range of recreational potions"

Albus couldn't help but squeeze his boyfriend lovingly. "You're a special kid, you know that, my love?"

"Not everyone thinks so" Scorpius commented apathetically, leaning back into Albus's embrace.

"Well, you're MY kind of special, 'kay?"

**AN:**** Again, I apologize for posting a less-than-satisfactory chapter, and I hope you're okay with the alteration. If I do it again, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it! **

**Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.**

**Next Chapter****: Teddy's Surprise**

Leah asked "Who's the hottie?" pointing inconspicuously to a heavily tattooed, long-haired young man sitting in a booth by himself.

"That," said Scorpius, "is our brother Teddy".

. . .to be continued!


	40. Teddy's Surprise

**AN: ****Sorry about the delay. I haven't been lazy. . . It was the site giving me trouble with uploading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Teddy's Surprise

"Albus and Scorpius have been acting weird lately" Rose stated suspiciously.

"What? No they haven't" Lily replied, feeling slightly hot around the collar. Since turning fifteen, Rose had been slightly less overbearing and as such, Lily had started to spend a little more time with her. Albus's theory was that it was because she'd been made a prefect and he and Scorpius hadn't.

According to Albus, it was only natural that Rose would be less anal retentive, now that she had some degree of control over other people.

Lily and Rose were walking to the Great Hall for dinner, discussing Albus and Scorpius. "They've changed" Rose said.

"How so?" Lily demanded.

"Well, they used to always be causing trouble for everyone. . . And now they just seem to stick to themselves. It's weird, Lily! Scorpius, arrogant bastard that he is, used to be really popular – even though he only has eyes for Albus – and now he just laughs at everything, like a total idiot. And Albus too, for that matter. They laugh at the most random things"

"You're just jealous that they're more fun than you"

"No I'm not! You don't see them in class. You don't know what they're like" Rose said worriedly. Lily, being one of their closest friends, in the same house, and spending a lot of her time with them, knew exactly what they were like. "I just think its odd is all" Rose concluded, seeing Lily's expression.

When they reached the great hall they parted ways, each going to sit at their respective tables. Lily sauntered over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Matt, across from Albus and Scorpius, who were indeed laughing.

"Evening, Lil" Leah greeted amiably from Matt's other side.

"Hiya" she smiled back, helping herself to a hot Portuguese bread roll, spreading butter thickly over it and watching it melt into the bread.

"Rose is starting to annoy me again" Lily said to Albus.

"Really? I knew it wouldn't last" Albus said, laughing.

"Stop laughing!" she said as Scorpius started giggling too. She couldn't help but laugh a little too, simply at the sight of them.

*

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was coming up, and Lily was really excited. It would be her first time visiting the little village, now that she was in third year.

Scorpius and Albus owled Teddy and arranged to meet up with him on Saturday morning.

When said morning arrived, Scorpius, Albus, Leah, Matt, and Lily left eagerly. It was always hardest after the summer holiday for Scorpius and Albus, who were used to seeing Teddy lots during the break.

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, Leah asked "Who's the hottie?" pointing inconspicuously to a heavily tattooed, long-haired young man sitting in a booth by himself.

She almost fainted when he waved them over. "That," said Scorpius, "is our brother Teddy". They made their way over to the booth, where Teddy stood up to give Albus, Scorpius, and Lily each a hug. He then held his hand out to Matt, who shook it, and Leah, whose he took and kissed gently, bowing slightly.

She swooned, mumbling something like "such a gentleman". After introductions, the group sat down and ordered their drinks.

"So, Ted, how's Victoire doing?" Lily said, in a tone that said "you have a girlfriend, remember?"

"I wouldn't know. . . We're not together anymore" Teddy stated.

"What? Why?!" Lily asked, shocked. The rest of the group looked on with interest.

"It hasn't been going well since I discovered Oli" he told them, shaking his head.

"Who's Oli?" Leah asked, dismayed.

"Oliver Sykes. He's my hero" Teddy said, suddenly excited and with stars in his eyes.

"He's a Muggle" Lily said with disdain. She had surprisingly anti-Muggle views.

"But his music is magical" Teddy said, smiling like a love-struck teenager again.

"How's your music going, Ted?" Scorpius asked. The drinks arrived and were given to the respective people before Teddy answered.

"Great! I'm loving it" he said with a grin.

"I like your shirt" Leah suddenly piped up. Matt cocked an eyebrow.

"Thanks! It's a brand called Drop Dead. Oli created it" Teddy informed everyone, clearly relishing the fact that everybody at the table was looking at him.

"Tell me more about what happened with Victoire" Albus said. "You two were so. . . in love"

"Yeah, I know" Teddy suddenly sounded sad. "But she just doesn't get me. She won't make an effort to understand"

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius.

"Vic doesn't approve of me anymore, and she no longer accepts me. I cannot be with someone like that" Teddy answered with solemn surety.

"What's not to accept?" Leah asked, her turn to be star-struck. Albus was amused. Scorpius was mildly interested by this development, looking back and forth between Leah and Teddy slyly, reading their body language.

Matt snorted in irritation. Everyone knew that he liked Leah except . . . well, Leah.

"Shall we order another round of drinks?" Albus asked, noting that everybody had finished theirs.

Interrupting the murmurs of "yes please", Teddy said "Actually, I have a surprise for Al and Scor. But I don't know how long it'll take and we need to leave Hogsmeade, so we kind of need to get going"

"Surprise?" Albus asked, excited. Teddy always had the best surprises.

"For us?" Scorpius asked, grinning suspiciously.

"So I'll get the bill, and then we need to go. Are you coming with or are we parting ways here?" Teddy asked, looking at Leah, Matt and Lily.

"How far are we going?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, not too far. I'm going to drive" Teddy said, jingling his car keys. Teddy was rather immersed in the Muggle world.

"I wanted to see Hogsmeade! It's my first time here" Lily whined.

"We'll show you around, Lil" Matt offered, not giving Leah much of a choice.

"Really? You don't mind spending the whole day here with me?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Not at all. Leah and I will show you a good time" he said with a kind smile.

Leah said goodbye sulkily. She, Matt, and Lily stayed at the bar and ordered more drinks. Teddy, Scorpius, and Albus left the Three Broomsticks.

Knowing Teddy would never spoil a surprise, Scorpius and Albus followed him to the car and got in, not nagging him about it. Teddy drove for about twenty minutes, chatting to the boys about business and Oli Sykes, and how wonderful Bring Me The Horizon is.

He stopped outside a small but attractive shopping centre and parked.

"You're taking us shopping at the mall?" Scorpius exclaimed excitedly, slightly giving away his love for shopping (and subsequently, fashion and makeup).

"Haha, no" Teddy laughed, amused at Scorpius's outburst. "But now I know what I can give you for your birthday"

As they walked into the mall, Teddy led them to a small, clean-looking shop. When they read the sign, Albus squealed and Scorpius gasped.

The sign read: 'Doug's Tattoo Parlour'.

**AN: ****In the next chapter we have some good old trippy-ness as the boys get their first tattoos!**

**Next Chapter****: Flowers and Caterpillars**

". . . sexy blue caterpillars EVERYWHERE. . ."

. . .to be continued!


	41. Flowers and Caterpillars

**AN: ****This is my favourite chapter to date, since it's the most relatable for me. Fun and trippy-ness at the beginning and some fluff at the end! Yay.**

**If you haven't already, please R&R my friend's story as it's set in this universe. Here's the link to his profile: .net/u/2041945/EvanescentCrimson**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Flowers and Caterpillars

"Sweetest, are you seriously gonna get a caterpillar tattooed to your body?" Scorpius asked, giggling.

"Why the fuck not, babe?" Albus laughed.

"Why ruin this god-like body of yours by decorating it with a bug?" Scorpius argued.

"Because I saw these sexy blue caterpillars EVERYWHERE the other night" said Albus, using absurd hand-gestures to try describe his vision. Teddy just laughed.

"On the Lysergus Potion?" Scorpius whispered in surprise.

"New development?" Teddy inquired excitedly.

"Yeah, on that" Albus nodded.

"It's a variation of Asphixus. It has hallucinogenic properties" explained Scorpius in a whisper, eyeing the tattoo artist suspiciously.

"Sounds awesome! You're going to give me some, right?" Teddy asked enthusiastically.

"It's not perfect. It has some weird side effects. But when I've worked out the kinks, you'll be the first person I contact" Scorpius assured.

"Scor, I'm getting some blue caterpillars crawling down my ribs!" Albus piped up with a massive grin.

"That's great, love" Scorpius smiled, putting a slim hand on his boyfriend's head and stroking his hair affectionately. "Maybe I should get the flowers I saw" he contemplated with a finger on his chin.

"Have you guys decided yet?" the tattooist interrupted.

"Yeah, we don't have much time. We need to get back to Hogsmeade" Teddy reminded them.

"I want a flower with some blue caterpillars crawling over and around it" Albus grinned confidently. "And my friend here wants some flowers with a blue caterpillar on one of them"

Scorpius looked at Albus and laughed.

"I'll draw it up for you, just give me a minute" the artist informed them.

"Just a friend, now, am I?" Scorpius teased in a mock-angry tone.

"That's exactly it! I don't love you at all" Albus giggled with a soft, playful punch to the blonde's arm.

"I'll get you back for this" Scorpius winked suggestively, wagging a finger at Albus.

"I can't wait!" Albus licked his lips, laughing and flirting.

"Guess who I ran into the other day" said Teddy suddenly, hands between his knees in a characteristic gesture of contemplation.

"Who?" Albus asked.

"Your uncle George"

"Oh! I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder how Aunt Helen and the cousins are doing"

"He seemed a bit edgy"

"You should offer him some Asphixus to chill him out" Scorpius added.

"I don't think any Weasley would do drugs, babe" Albus said with a cocked eyebrow.

"You'll be surprised who'd do drugs, Al"

"I have your designs" Doug interrupted.

True to the idea, Albus's design featured a beautiful wild purple flower with five bright blue caterpillars crawling on and around it, and Scorpius's five beautiful wild purple flowers with a single blue caterpillar sitting on the middle one.

"Happy?" the artist asked. It was a beautiful piece of art, with vibrant colours and bold outlines.

"Awesome" Albus, Scorpius, and Teddy answered in unison, grinning like Christmas had come early.

*

"What was the surprise?" Lily yelled, leaping across the Slytherin common room to greet Albus and Scorpius when they arrived late that afternoon.

"Oh, Lils, they're super-awesome" Scorpius said excitedly.

"Totally rad" Albus nodded in agreement, his hand linked with Scorpius's.

"What are they? Tell me!" Lily nagged, almost literally jumping up and down.

The two teenagers simultaneously lifted their shirts so that their ribs were showing.

"OH MY GAWD!" the youngest Potter shrieked. "Take the plastic off!"

"Not yet, we can only do that in a few hours, tonight" Scorpius told her.

"Yeah, we'll show you properly after we take a bath" Albus nodded.

"Together" Scorpius added with a wink.

"Too much information" Matt piped up from where he was sitting by the fireplace.

"The caterpillars are exactly the same colour as Asphixus! And these flowers. . ." Lily admired quietly. "They're beautiful" she said, mesmerized, gently touching the plastic dressing of her brother's tattoo. "Were you tripping when you thought of these?" she asked with a laugh.

"Totally" Albus winked at his little sister.

"You can SO tell" she laughed again. "Dad's going to kill you when he finds out"

"Lils, Mom walked in on Scor and I shagging. I really think our parents can survive the news of me getting a tattoo" Albus laughed.

*

Said parents were presently having a cup of tea in the kitchen where they shared many memories of their married life. Ginny hadn't tried to convince Harry to try again, the way Ron was doing. She knew he wasn't in love with her anymore. They could only be happy apart.

In the months after she'd discovered the truth about Albus's sexuality, she'd asked Harry over and over what they could have done differently; what they'd done wrong. Harry hadn't known what to say but to assure her that it wasn't their fault, and that it wasn't even such a bad thing.

Ginny'd been worried about who would carry on the Potter name, and Harry had had to dutifully remind her that they had two other children, one of which would always be a Potter.

She seemed to be moving, slowly but surely, towards acceptance of Albus and Scorpius's relationship, which was good enough for Harry, for now at least. The silent war between his child and said child's mother had to end, and it never really would unless Ginny was totally at ease.

Harry was afraid. He wasn't ready to be in a relationship so soon after his separation with his wife of twenty two years. But Draco was pushing him to move in with him, and wasn't taking no for an answer.

*

Scorpius gently caressed Albus's tattoo, the perfect inverse of his own. It was even on the opposite side of his body (his being on the right and Albus's on the left).

"Does it hurt?" he asked tenderly, leaning on his elbow next to Albus on his four-poster bed. His hair, past his shoulders now, hung messily in a loose pony tail with his long fringe in his eyes.

"Not at all" Albus said with a sweet smile, reaching up to lovingly push Scorpius's blonde locks behind his ear. Scorpius had made a potion to accelerate the healing process that seemed to have worked wonderfully on their tattoos.

Scorpius softly ran his fingertips over the bright blue and purple picture, earning a cute squeal from the dark-haired boy.

"It tickles" Albus grinned. He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Scorpius's pink lips. Scorpius kissed him in return, only less sweetly and more passionately.

Their clothes ended up on the floor as they often did, as they proceeded to spend their night entwining themselves in a fervent display of passion. It was impossible to tell whose limbs were whose.

Lying in his best friend's arms, Albus snuggled his nose into Scorpius's chest. "Scor, I love you" he said honestly, smiling.

"I love you too, Ally"

**AN: ****Awww, don't you feel all warm and fuzzy inside now? Aren't I grand at putting an image in your head without having to go graphic? LOL**

**This chapter was tribute to my first tattoo which I had done last month. My best friend, EvanescentCrimson got one with me, but it wasn't his first. It also pays respects to the upcoming acid-trip party that we're really excited for.**

**Remember, kids: Don't buy drugs! (Become a rock star and they give you them for free) (^^,)**

**Next Chapter****: Dirty Harry**

"Well either way, it's good stuff. Gimme more" Harry whined, grinning.

. . .to be continued!


	42. Dirty Harry

**AN: ****Sorry about the delay. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Dirty Harry

Harry Potter was in a right predicament. On the one hand, he had his beautiful soon-to-be-ex wife's brother begging him to give her another chance, despite her assurances that she didn't want one. On the other, he had a hot-bodied and hot-tempered blonde who was nagging him to take their relationship to the next level; a step for which he didn't feel ready. In addition to that, he had a boatload of in-laws in addition to Ron who were either putting pressure on him to get back with Ginny, or yelling profanities at him for leaving her in the first place.

They just wouldn't believe that it'd been a mutual decision. Harry was in half a mind to move in with Draco simply to be away from Ginny, her family, and the situation. But alas, he didn't want to use his soon-to-be boyfriend.

'Boyfriend?' he said to himself in his mind. It sounded lame, even to his own ears. How would he ever tell the kids?

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. . . Draco arrived at Potter's Place with a parcel.

"Afternoon, Dray" Harry greeted with a tired smile.

"Before you throw me out, let me tell you: I come bearing gifts!" Draco grinned, holding up the parcel.

"Oh good, is it alcohol?" Harry asked, walking to the lounge.

"As a matter of a fact, it is" Draco said, making himself comfortable on a couch adjacent to the one Harry made to sit on.

"I was kidding! Gosh, I thought we weren't gonna drink"

"Come on, Harry, just because we have alcohol in our systems, it doesn't mean we have to shag" Draco pointed out.

". . ."

"Unless you can't keep your hands off me. . . But I know I have enough self-restraint" the blonde wizard said with a flirty wink, emphasizing the second 'I'.

"Fuck you, mon ami" Harry responded, tossing a pillow at Draco's face.

"See, I was right. You do need a drink" Draco poured two double-shots of Brandy in two goblets and handed his friend one. "To your good health, Harry" he toasted.

Harry took a sip of the foreign drink and let it swirl around his mouth for a moment before swallowing. "What is this?" he asked with interest.

"It's some Muggle shit that Lucien insisted I buy"

"Lucien's nine, Dray" Harry pointed out.

"He's nine, and an aristocrat. Keep that in mind. He has good taste, in everything" Draco said seriously. He leaned back into the chair, kicking off his shoes and crossing his legs in a pretzel-like fashion.

"Dear god. He doesn't drink it, does he?"

"Of course not, dumbass. He's only nine!"

"Well either way, it's good stuff. Gimme more" Harry whined, grinning. It felt good to drink again, especially with his favourite drinking partner.

"Of course I shall oblige my good friend" Draco said with mock formality.

About two hours later, Harry and Draco actually weren't drunk. They hadn't brought enough brandy for that. But they were chatting animatedly in the den when they heard the sound of keys jiggling and the front door opening.

A minute later, Teddy walked into the den and greeted his godfather and cousin (once removed).

"How was work?" Harry asked as Teddy sat down on one of the cushy, squashy armchairs.

"It was good, I played guitar in the park and I made quite a bit of cash" Teddy informed them with a grin.

"Don't you do that every day?" Draco asked.

"Yep" Teddy smiled proudly. "But I don't always go to the same park. I move around"

"Did you earn Muggle money again?" Harry asked with a snort. He'd dissociated himself from Muggles as much as he could over the years.

"I always earn my money in pounds, Harry" Teddy reminded him.

"Why do you love Muggles so much?" Harry asked.

"They're not that different from us, you know. They're a whole lot less lazy"

"Wha-?" Harry was about to argue incredulously when Draco interrupted.

"I have to agree, Teddy. I've been becoming increasingly fascinated with Muggle culture as of late"

Harry spun his head around to look at the Malfoy in shock. 'How things have changed' Draco thought with a wry smile.

"We should go bar-hopping in London some time!" Teddy suggested.

"We absolutely must!" Draco agreed enthusiastically.

"We can do the Monopoly Board Pub Crawl!" Teddy grinned.

Harry was still reeling from this new development.

"So where's Luey tonight?" Teddy asked, what with his short attention pan and all.

"With his gran" Draco replied with a lazy smile. He loved these chats with Harry and Teddy, even though Harry was rather uninvolved this evening.

"Ah, I must go visit my gran" Teddy said nostalgically.

"When you do, say hello to my Aunt Andromeda for me"

"I will. Listen fellas, I must be on my way" Teddy stood up and stretched his arms above his head like a cat. "The night shift begins" he grinned.

"But you just got here!" Draco protested.

"A man's gotta work" the metamorphmagus said with a happy smile.

"Don't you have anything fun for us to do?" Harry whined, bored.

"Why don't you make out or something?" Teddy suggested with a laugh. Harry and Draco both went silent. "Gosh dudes I was only kidding" he said with raised eyebrows and a smile. The two other men visibly relaxed.

"You two need to get those brooms out your arses! Here-" Teddy threw a tiny bottle and Harry and another at Draco. Harry's landed in his lap while he looked down at it while Draco's quick reflexes caught it mid-air.

"What is this?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"My Rectal Broomstick Extraction Apparatus" the youngest of the trio replied. "It's a potion that'll chill you out" Teddy explained with a wink, swinging his knapsack onto his back. "Don't dare ask where I got it. Just take it"

Teddy let himself out of the house to make his night rounds in the alleyways, selling Asphixus Potion.

Draco inspected the tiny bottle. The label said "Asphixus – 1 dosage – 4 Galleons" and bore two small, elaborately intertwined letters: "AS".

The contents of the tiny glass vial were an ominous, neon blue.

"You don't think this is . . . drugs?" Harry said worriedly.

"I don't think Teddy would give us something that'd affect our health, Harry" Draco said.

"I suppose you're right. It's expensive though, innit? It's probably a mind-calming potion" Harry speculated. More like mind-numbing, but he didn't know that.

"Bottoms up?" Draco suggested, uncorking the miniscule bottle and releasing a strange but delicious scent.

"Merlin it smells good" Harry commented, following suit and uncorking his own vial.

"Mmmm, like Blueberry Sours" Draco sniffed the potion appreciatively.

"Let me guess, another Muggle alcoholic beverage?" Harry smirked knowingly.

"Of course" Draco grinned in return. The two men shared a glance before downing the small amount of blue potion in a single sip.

The effect was immediate. All of the men's worries seemed to float away. Their minds went blank. Their throats burned. Observing their surroundings, everything looked oddly far away, as if viewed from the wrong end of a telescope.

It felt good, and everything seemed inexplicably hilarious. The two men laughed away for hours at nothing in particular, their sense of sight being out of tune and their sense of hearing warped so that everything seemed slower.

When the effects of the Asphixus potion wore off and their sense of perception began to return, Harry commented lazily with a huge grin, "Whoever invented that potion is a right genius"

Giggling at nothing at all, Draco replied "I have to agree".

**AN:**** What are the chances? Haha! **

**Next Chapter****: Back again**

"And you're coming with me to Paris".

. . .to be continued!


	43. Back Again

**AN: ****Hey I think Louis Weasley is supposed to be younger or something, but for the purposes of this story, I made him the first child of Bill and Fleur instead of the last. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Back Again

_Dear Al and Scor_ (The letter said)

_How're your tattoos doing? I bet they look awesome now that they've healed!_

_Business is doing really, really well. I'm staying with Harry now, so I'm not far from the city where the market is just flourishing! A lot of customers are looking forward to the launch of Asphixus strain LS. Yes, I think you're going to make a fortune selling Lysergus. _

_I know you guys just had a Hogsmeade weekend two weeks ago, when we went for the tattoos, but I'm missing you two already! So let me know when the next weekend is, and we'll go for lunch._

_I know you two haven't seen Louis since that Christmas dinner when you were in first year! But he's back from Manhattan now, and we've been hanging out a lot. He's staying here at Potter Place with me and Harry. I figure it'd be really nice for you to reconnect with him, Al. He's family and all. So he'll be joining us._

_Stay out of trouble, keep brewing those potions but it make sure you don't get caught!_

_Say hi to Lily, Jamie, Rosie, Hugo, and Dominique for me. _

_All my love,_

_Teddy_

Albus and Scorpius read their letter over breakfast when it had arrived by owl. They were always pleased to hear from their god-brother and second cousin, respectively.

"Who's it from?" Lily asked, spooning corn-flakes into her mouth.

"Teddy. He says hi" Scorpius answered.

"Ooooh, the hot one?" Leah asked enthusiastically, earning a barely audible snort from Matt.

"That's the one" Albus said with a smile.

"What else does he say?" asked Lily.

"That we're going to hang out next Hogsmeade weekend again" Scorpius replied, leaning over Albus to reach for the pumpkin juice.

"And have lunch with Louis" Albus added, leaning back to avoid having juice spilled on him.

"Cousin Louis?" Lily asked in surprise. "I thought he's working in America somewhere?"

"He was. Now he's back" Albus said happily. "I can't wait to see him"

"He's Victoire's brother, hey?" Scorpius tried to recall his face.

"And Dominique's. I wonder why he's with Teddy" Lily speculated.

"Well, Teddy and Louis are close in age" Albus noted.

"Teddy's twenty two. How old's Louis?" Scorpius inquired.

"Twenty. They used to hang out when they were here at Hogwarts. Both in Hufflepuff" Albus informed the group.

The plates were beginning to clear and the huge clock in Clock Tower chimed, signaling that breakfast was over and that classes were about to begin. As everyone at the Slytherin table was getting up to leave, Scorpius glanced over the letter again.

"Wait a minute. . . Teddy says here that he's staying at your house with your dad and Louis. What about your mom?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Really?" Albus asked, eyeing the letter again over Scorpius's shoulder. "Oh, you're right. It must be a mistake"

"Yeah, he probably just forgot to mention Mom" Lily nodded. They all went off to their classes.

*

"I can't believe you and my sis broke up!" Louis laughed over a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron, his voice tainted with a slight American accent he'd picked up over the last four years.

"I know, mate. But you know what, I'm young and free" Teddy took a swig of his drink.

"Anyone else in mind?" the oldest child of Fleur and Bill asked.

"Not really. There's this girl in Al's year that's apparently got it bad for me, haha, but she's only fifteen"

"God, Ted. Cradle-snatcher!"

"I've barely even spoken to the girl, Lou. Chill" Teddy laughed.

"I've missed Europe" Louis said with a satisfied sigh. "It's good to be home"

"It's good to have you back, buddy. How long're you staying for?"

"I don't know. A while. It's been great this past week, seeing Mum and Dad again. And Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Aunt Helen, Uncle George, Grandma, and Grandpa" Louis listed the various relatives he'd been sure to visit in he week that had passed. "It sure is nice of Uncle Harry to let me stay with him" he added.

"And me" Teddy agreed.

"I think I want to go to Paris" Louis stated.

"To visit your grandparents?" Teddy asked knowingly.

"Yeah, my mum's parents. I haven't seen them in years"

"For how long will you go?"

"I'll spend another two weeks here so that I can see the Hogwarts lot. And then two or three weeks in France" Louis explained.

"That sounds nice. At least it's not for long. You're coming back, right? Or are you buggering off to Manhattan again?" Teddy asked, ordering another two butterbeers with a hand signal to the barman.

"I don't know, Ted. I'll stay with you and Harry for a few months until I've secured a job and gotten settled, and then maybe we can rent an apartment together" Louis drained the last sip of his drink.

"You and me?" Teddy asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah. There's not really anyone else I want to live with. I'm not moving back in to Shell Cottage with my parents, or The Burrow with my dad's parents. I don't know if I'll be able to afford a place of my own, I know you can't either -or you wouldn't be living with Harry. It makes sense" Louis told his old friend.

"It does make sense" Teddy agreed happily. "So we stay at Potter Place until after Christmas and then find our own place in the new year" he planned.

"Yeah. And you're coming with me to Paris"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Okay" Teddy said with a huge grin. He was so glad to have his once-best friend back.

*

_Dear Teddy_ (The reply said)

_The tattoos are perfect! We love them!_

_We know, you keep ordering more and more Asphixus! The Lysergus is almost complete and then it'll be on sale. _

_The next Hogsmeade weekend is the one after next. Shall we meet at eleven at The Three Broomsticks on the Saturday morning?_

_We're looking forward to seeing Louis again after all these years! How long is he staying at Potter Place? Will he be here for Christmas?_

_Of course I'll be careful!_

_We ARE trouble, Ted!_

_Lily says you must write to her too. She's jealous, haha._

_Can't wait to see you, and Louis._

_All our love, _

_Al and Scor_

**AN: ****Business will have to be put on hold for a bit if Teddy and Louis go to Paris together. I really love Paris. . . I went on holiday there last year.**

**Anyone see Across The Universe? It's a movie. It's a musical comprising entirely of Beatles songs. It's fabulous.**

**Please review! And let me know if you have any suggestions, 'cause I'm kind of just going with the flow here when it comes to the plot. . . **

**Heads up, the next chapter is going to be really weird on a lot of levels. I'm sorry! But I had a good reason for writing it, and I also think the boys needed a wake-up call. Also, it'll be quite long for a change! hehe**

**Next Chapter****: Angels Fuck and Devils Kiss**

Albus screamed and Scorpius laughed. . . He laughed like a deranged man until he couldn't laugh anymore. Then he began to cry.

. . .to be continued!


	44. Angels Fuck and Devils Kiss

**AN: ****I must apologize now for the weirdness of this chapter! This is what can happen on a bad trip, so don't do drugs, kids! **

**Been listening to WAY too much Cradle of Filth lately. Consider that the inspiration for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise. No copyright infringement is intended in the use of the phrase from Jack Off Jill.**

Angels Fuck and Devils Kiss

"Legelimens!" Scorpius said, pointing his wand at Albus.

Albus watched as images from his past swam before his eyes, well aware that his boyfriend could see it all too. Scorpius released the spell after a moment and panted. He was working hard to master the spell, and he was glad to have a willing test-subject.

"You're getting it, babe" Albus said with pure pride, grinning at his love.

"I am, aren't I?" Scorpius grinned in return.

"Hey boys" Lily's voice greeted from the doorway. "Don't forget, there's Quidditch practice in an hour"

"Thanks Lils" Scorpius said, taking a seat on his bed in their dormitory.

"No problem. You can't be late, being the captain and all" Lily said with a smirk. Francine Jasper had graduated and Scorpius Malfoy had been chosen as the Slytherin Quidditch captain, both to Albus's pride and jealous dismay.

"I won't, Lils" Scorpius smiled.

"Neither will I, in case you cared" Albus said, sounding annoyed. His peeping smile gave him away however.

"As if Shane would let you" Lily scoffed. Albus's fellow chaser often came to remind Albus to be at practice on time. Why did everyone think he would forget? he wondered incredulously.

*

After a satisfying Quidditch session and a hot, steamy shower, the boys went to one of their usual spots; a hidden room off one of the shortcuts in the castle. Scorpius took out his potion-making kit and began preparing Asphixus, as Teddy had placed another order that afternoon.

"I have a surprise for you" Scorpius said after a few moments of amicable silence.

"Oh? A new development?" Albus asked excitedly.

"I'll make it once I'm done with the Asphixus" Scorpius promised with a smile.

They sat in silence for a while more. The potion was almost ready. . . Even Albus, with no potion-making skill to speak of, could tell by the delicious blueberry smell that was filling the room.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out of the space where no one had previously been standing. "We really need to stop running into each other like this. . . It's seriously going to get one, or all, of us in trouble someday" it said as the person it belonged to pulled off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Uncle George?" Scorpius said with a start.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Albus practically shouted at his uncle, exasperated. "You almost scared me to death!"

"I teach here now? Didn't you hear?" George looked slightly astounded that the two boys were out of date with current affairs.

"We know you teach here… He means here, like, here in this secret room that only we know about?" Scorpius interjected calmly, before Albus said something even more uncouth.

"Oh, well, I knew a shortcut to the staff room - so I took it" George raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You know shortcuts? How many?" Albus asked, much more calmly this time.

"I did come to school here for almost seven years, you know? That was plenty time to learn the shortcuts… I pretty much know them all."

"That's awesome!" Albus replied excitedly.

"You can't tell people - teachers - about them, though. We need these hiding spots," Scorpius pleaded, though George wouldn't ever spoil their fun like that.

"I'm not telling anyone, don't worry…"

"The Asphixus is burning," George commented casually.

Scorpius jumped to tend to the potion, mindlessly, but Albus gave George a suspicious look.

"How do you know about our potion?" Albus asked, nervous now. Realizing only then that George had identified the potion, Scorpius also gave him an anxious look.

"Your potion?" George asked with surprise. "No… it can't be? That's where the 'AS' is from… Albus and Scorpius. You guys invented the Asphixus potion?" George was amazed, even if he was slightly concerned that a pair of students had designed a drug, and were selling it nationwide.

Having an internal discussion, Albus debated whether or not he should hex his uncle. Albus gave Scorpius a pointed look, communicating silently. Scorpius answered with a brisk nod.

"Obliviate!" Albus barked, pointing his wand at George's chest.

Realizing a second early, and just in time, that Albus was about to hex him, George cast a barrier that deflected the memory eradicating charm.

"Let's not try that again, shall we?" George disarmed both of them for safe measure. "I won't tell anyone about the potion, or the secret passages. You're kids… Kids do this sort of shit," he winked playfully and threw them their wands before leaving.

*

After their encounter with George, Albus and Scorpius decided to go somewhere they were less likely to get caught (again). They made their way across the grounds to the Whomping Willow. Once inside the secret passageway that was hidden underground, Scorpius set up his potion-making kit once again.

"So what's the surprise, babe?" Albus asked.

"You'll see. . . I just hope I get it right. But it's gonna be demonic" Scorpius replied with a sly grin.

"Oooh" Albus shuddered in anticipation.

The brunette watched the blonde work quickly and precisely, concocting an interesting looking mixture of swirls within his cauldron. Albus almost got dizzy from watching the spirals of fiery red and icy bluish-white intertwine.

After a stretch of concentrated silence, Scorpius sniggered. "This is it. . . It's going to be perfect"

"What is it gonna do?" Albus inquired. He was fascinated by the weird, faint shrieking he wasn't sure if he was hearing or imagining.

Scorpius just smirked evilly as he began to separate the red from the white. Carefully he poured them into two individual tiny heart-shaped vials.

"Those are cool" Albus commented as Scorpius popped corks into the openings of the vials.

"I know. I'm not going to sell these. . . This is just for you and me" Scorpius placed a firm but gentle kiss on Albus's lips.

"What is it called?" Albus asked with a grin.

"Angels Fuck" Scorpius held up the bluish-white potion "and Devils Kiss" he held up the red one.

"Nice" Albus commented.

"Which one would you like to take?" Scorpius offered the potions, one in the palm of each hand.

"What are they gonna do?" Albus asked again.

"Essentially the same thing. Just. . . opposite" Scorpius said vaguely. "I'm not exactly sure what'll happen. I just know how it works, if that makes sense"

"Well I trust you" Albus said, reaching for the red potion.

"I don't trust me" Scorpius replied, closing his fingers around the white potion. The potions glowed a little less brightly when they were further away.

"We're doing this together, just like everything" Albus confirmed with a fire in his eyes that was probably the reflection of the potion he was holding.

"For better or for worse" Scorpius agreed.

"Cheers?" Albus uncorked the tiny bottle.

Scorpius followed suit. "Cheers"

The two teenagers downed their potions in a single sip. It was only a moment before Albus felt its effects.

Scorpius would have been truly astounded to see what was happening to his boyfriend, had his eyes not been closed. The effects of Angels Fuck were taking longer to show, but they were gradually building up. His skin was glowing almost white. His hair pulled out of its loose pony tail and floated around him as if he were underwater. His eyes remained closed.

The opposite was happening to Albus, who sat across from the Malfoy. His eyes were open wide, as if he'd seen something frightening. His skin was burning. It felt like someone had bathed him in lighter-fluid and set him alight. His hair was stuck to his forehead and face, flat from the sweat.

Albus's nails began to grow at an alarming rate, into sharp points. He was convulsing. He looked straight at Scorpius but didn't see him. He could hear the shrieking clearly now; the diabolical screams and moans filled his head. He couldn't block it out. He couldn't even differentiate his own pained screams from the ones he was hearing.

He looked around the dimly lit tunnel at the shadows on the walls. The closer he looked, the more real they became, until he could see that they were not shadows, but souls.

The broken, demented souls floated around, squealing in the sickest manner. They were not like the ghosts that roamed the school; these spirits were demons. Even the edges of their transparent red figures were ragged, as if they'd been ripped away from existence.

Scorpius, silent and blind until now, oblivious to his boyfriend's screaming, opened his eyes for the first time. His irises were crystal. He looked around as if he'd never seen anything before in his life. The spirits were so close and so clear. They were wispier and lighter than the ghosts of Hogwarts. They floated about peacefully, occasionally laughing and darting about.

He couldn't even see Albus, who was a metre away. Everything seemed so transient.

After what could have been seconds, minutes or hours, -neither boy knew nor thought about it- silvery blue eyes met blood-red ones for the first time. Fire and ice.

As Albus and Scorpius's eyes met, something shifted and both their worlds changed, converging into one. The light, laughing spirits floated in between the screaming red demons. And all was one.

Albus screamed and Scorpius laughed. His laugh went from gentle and pure to maniacal. He laughed like a deranged man until he couldn't laugh anymore. Then he began to cry. The shrieking was warping him.

Scorpius reached for the only person who was real at the moment; the only thing tangible.

Albus shrunk into Scorpius's embrace, hyperventilating and shaking violently, eyes still wide. Scorpius sobbed as he cradled the demonic-looking being he loved.

There was nothing they could do to end it but wait this one out and hold each other until the horror ended.

**AN: ****Please read EvanescentCrimson's story to fully understand George's involvement in the story. As one reviewer (of his) pointed out, it's nice to see the events from a different perspective.**

**Again, sorry for the weirdness but you know, bad trips: they happen. . . Therefore, "drug is bad. Not do drug!" LOL. You know who you are.**

**Review! And if you have time, please swing by my profile and vote in my poll! Thanks. Much love.**

**Next Chapter****: Who Said You Could Touch Me?**

Draco felt like crying. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement? An inquiry? Fighting with Harry? It was just too much.

. . .to be continued!


	45. Who Said You Could Touch Me?

**AN: ****Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait… I'm busy with final exams and stuff.**

**I'd like to extend a special thank you to everyone who has loyally followed this story. I can't thank those of you that reviewed enough! Your reviews encouraged me to write even when I really didn't want to.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything even remotely related to the Harry Potter Franchise, except my own copies of the books and some merchandise.**

Who Said You Could Touch Me?

Draco Malfoy felt like an idiot.

He was sitting at the ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, facing an inquiry about the man he'd sent to St Mungo's the previous night.

He, Harry, Teddy, and Louis had gone to a club. A young, drunk man danced with Harry… and Draco had totally lost his cool. He sent the man flying into the bar, destroying hundreds of pounds worth of alcohol and causing the poor guy serious injury. And to top it all, the man had been a Muggle, at a Muggle club, filled with Muggles; and Draco had performed magic in front of all of them.

Harry, incredulous about Draco's unwarranted jealousy, was currently not speaking to the aristocrat.

Draco felt like crying. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement? An inquiry? Fighting with Harry? It was just too much. He wished he had some of that blue stuff Teddy had given them.

Alas, there was nothing he could do but deal with this… He just couldn't believe he'd freaked out so much over the sight of Harry in such close proximity with another man.

A woman called his name, inviting him into the courtroom. He could only sigh in irony when he saw the woman leading the trial would be Hermione Weasley.

*

It had taken Albus and Scorpius a full week to get back to normal after their experience in the secret passage. Scorpius had taken to sleeping next to Albus (with the curtains of the bed drawn), as his presence was the only thing that kept Albus's nightmare's at bay. And that was even with the aid of dreamless sleep potion that Scorpius had prepared.

Lily was worried sick. She could clearly see something was wrong; the boys didn't want to talk about it, however, so she stopped pestering them. It frightened her though, how weird they were being, and the only explanation she could think of was that it had something to do with the drugs.

Scorpius and Albus were skipping class, electing to spend some time together in the common room while it was nice and empty. What with OWLS and all, they weren't getting nearly as much time together as they would have liked.

They hadn't taken Asphixus, or any other drug, since the incident.

"Babe… We need to decide what's going to happen with the business" Albus brought up the topic that they hadn't even mentioned but had been weighing on their minds.

"I know" Scorpius replied with a sigh, gathering the dark-haired boy into his arms.

"What are we going to do?" Albus snuggled his nose into the blonde's chest.

"I'm going to keep producing and selling Asphixus and launch the Lysergus. It's good business and it's where my talents lie". Albus murmured in agreement. "But I don't think we should use any more"

"Just… stop completely?" Albus lifted his head slightly so that he could look Scorpius in the eye.

"Yes… And we need to promise each other that we won't use. We're not allowed to, without each other"

The boys made their pact and sealed it with a kiss. They just didn't realize how difficult it would be to stop taking the potions… They were addicted.

**AN: ****With that, our story, 'Three Cheers to Fatherhood' comes to an end. I know I said there'd be 50 chapters, but it looks like 45 is the final number.**

**I'm sure you'll agree that this is a terrible place to and a story, with so many loose ends… Which is why I suggest you keep a lookout on my profile for Part Two of this story, which will be a full length fanfic on its own. I decided to split the story into two because I'm not ready to let go just yet. (^^,)**

**In Part Two: **

**Draco and Harry aren't speaking! Will they sort it out? How?**

**Albus and Scorpius have resolved to stop using drugs. Will they be able to continue producing Asphixus but fight the temptation to take it? Can they overcome their addiction?**

**Teddy and Louis are going to Paris together! What will happen on their trip? How will it affect their futures?**

**What exactly is going on with George Weasley?**

**And what lies in store for the rest of the cast of 'Three Cheers to Fatherhood'?**

**Find out in the as-of-yet untitled second part, in which the rating may be higher.**

**So, if you were about to shout at me for cutting the story short, you can't any more because you've just learned that I'm extending it. **

**So. Please review, for the final time, and remember, this isn't goodbye.**

. . .to be continued!


	46. Notice

**AN: ****Hi, readers of 'Three Cheers to Fatherhood'! Bet you didn't think you'd see an update in your inbox, did you? Well that's because, as I'm sure you've realized by now, this isn't an update!**

**This, dear people, is a notification of the fact that the promise I made (that I'd write a sequel) was not an empty one. The sequel is titled 'Three Cheers to Friendship' and chapter one will be up within the next few hours.**

**A few things you might want to know about Three Cheers 2: **

The chapters are longer

The inclusion of drugs in the story is still a prominent plot point

Some chapters are quite unhappy. There may or may not be implied self-harm

The rating has gone up to 'M'. This is now a fully fledged yaoi story, as the boys are now old enough (and hopefully so are you) to know what goes on behind closed doors in their love lives.

**If any of these things bother you, don't read the goddamned story, okay? This is me warning you in advance, so please don't come back and shout at me at a later stage. This is my story, and if I want to write about the characters having sex, or cutting themselves, or tripping on the magical equivalent of acid, then I can and will.**

**On a more positive note, I'm hoping that Ron and Harry can make up, as well as Harry and Draco. I haven't written that yet, but I might. I'm just going to see where the story goes. This story, as the title suggests, is centered around friendship, after all. **

**As I mentioned in previous updates, this version of the Potter world is accompanied by EvanescentCrimson's stories, 'If You Love Him…' and 'The Reunion Saga', the latter of which happens at the exact time as my sequel. So go read those for another perspective / explanation of some of the seemingly random occurrences.**

**Enough with the talking, go look for 'Three Cheers to Friendship' already! And one more time, thank you to all the people that put this story on alert and/or reviewed. I appreciate it.**


End file.
